If Only
by DJDomonique22
Summary: After winning at ICCA's championships, Beca kissed Jesse but was is real? What about that certain redhead that she has mixed feelings for... Beca thinks Chloe will judge for her extra component, but Chloe only wants Beca for who she really is. G!P BECA-(DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. If you follow me or my stories or whatever, you know that I originally wrote** _ **Love Never Fails**_ **, but I didn't know where to go or what to do with that because I was going completely by my own perspective and not what I knew from the movies.**

 **So I decided to start this series and hopefully it will be much better and not weird or something. I hope you enjoy it…:)**

It was the Beca's sophomore year of college and she found herself back at Barden. Aubrey had graduated and Chloe failed Russian Lit so she became a super senior. All the Bellas stayed together after their victory at the ICCA's and they were chit chatting together while waiting for the auditions to start for this year.

Everyone was talking except for Beca. She had something else on her mind. She kissed Jesse… But it didn't feel right.

 _There was good chemistry between us, I guess, but was it in the right way? Does this mean we're dating?_ Beca's thoughts were interrupted when Tommy and Justin spoke.

"And to launch these auditions. The song sung will be picked by our remaining acapella champions," Tommy looked at the Bellas.

All the Bellas whispered until Beca turned back around, "Alright nerds. Let's go with _Just Like Fire_ by PINK."

Most of the people auditioning were ok but none of them stood out. Beca wasn't paying attention really. Her mind kept coming back to think about how she hurt Chloe when she kissed Jesse and how she would hurt Jesse if she decided to be with Chloe.

Beca saw a flash of red at the back of the stage and saw Chloe leaning against the side of the doorway looking at her. Chloe looked hurt but didn't fail to give Beca the casual smile and wave as they made eye contact.

The girls stayed in touch during the summer. Chloe had confessed he feelings to Beca but Beca didn't know what to do with her feelings so she "picked" Jesse. Truth is, Beca wanted Chloe but once she kissed Jesse, their relationship went downhill.

"Ok, that is everyone," Tommy ended the auditions and the Bellas got ready to leave.

"What do you think Beca?" Stacie walked beside Beca on their way out.

"Eh, they were ok, but none of them were of much interest to me," Beca shrugged. Just then Chloe came running up behind them and Beca couldn't face her.

"Hi guys, how did it go? Sorry, I couldn't make it. Mrs. Miller kept me after class to discuss a project," Chloe genuinely apologized. She looked at Beca who was looking down at the floor with her hands in her jeans. Chloe frowned and wanted to make things right with Beca but didn't know how.

"It was good, but none of those bitches can beat this," Fat Amy did some odd motion and gestured to her own body. Beca just chuckled while Amy was trying to do some weird slutty move.

"Well, I need to go back to my dorm. I have some stuff to work on," Ashley chimed in. Jessica and Ashley left and Lily was already gone to God knows where.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow," Cynthia-Rose waved and left.

Denise followed her out leaving Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Fat Amy standing.

Beca couldn't muster up the courage to speak. She hurt Chloe really bad and didn't want to shut her out like everyone else but she didn't know how to do anything else about a ruined relationship.

Chloe cleared her throat breaking the silence. Stacie suggested, "Why don't we go get something to eat. I'm starving and those auditions lasted two and a half hours."

"I'm down. Beca?" Beca internally jumped hearing Chloe say her name.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure," Beca stuttered.

"I'll go too. Where are we going?" Stacie just shrugged at Amy's question.

"Well, there's a cafe close by here that me and Becs used to go. We can go there," Beca was shocked at Chloe's suggestion and just stayed silent as they walked to the cafe.

Dinner was usually comfortable, but Beca was quiet the whole time unless she was spoken to. Every time she looked at Chloe she saw emptiness behind her gorgeous smile. Beca was back in her dorm which she didn't share with anyone this year. Thankfully. Kimmy Jin was a bitch.

Beca was on the verge of tears as thoughts went through her head. _What do I do? Chloe is miserable and so am I. Why did I kiss Jesse. I can't do this. He's sweet but Chloe is so much more._

Beca needed to talk to someone. But she talked to Stacie and Fat Amy but they told her the exact same thing, "Talk to her and make it right. You both obviously have feelings for each other and you are both hurting because your apart."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Beca grabbed her phone and called Sheila her stepmom. Beca's Mom and Dad were divorced but she had grown close to Sheila as well. Ben and Sheila both knew Beca was bisexual and so was Chloe.

Sheila- _Hello?_

Beca- _Hey it's Beca._

Sheila- _Hey Beca! Are you ok? You don't down good._

Beca- _Um that's why I called. I, well, the thing is I fucked up really bad and I have no idea how_ _to fix it._

Sheila- _Ok, you'll have to give me more details if you want help._

Beca- _Well, you know how I was head over heels for Chloe?_

Sheila- _Yeah...I don't know where this is going Beca._

Beca- _Well, before we went to ICCA's, Chloe told me she felt the same way. And I freaked out and I didn't know what to do with my own thoughts and feelings. So I shut her out, I guess. Then after winning the ICCA's, I-I kissed Jesse._

Pause.

Beca- _Sheila? You still there?_

Sheila- _Beca, I can't solve your situation with Chloe. But I can tell you to go and talk to her. I can tell you feel empty by just talking to you on the phone_.

Beca- _But it's not that simple._

Sheila- _Is it? Beca you know better than anyone that Chloe is the easiest person to talk to. You've opened up to her more in your freshman year than anyone in your entire life._

Beca- _I don't know. I just fucked up really bad and I hurt Chloe deeper than anyone, I think. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? She probably won't even want me once she finds out I have a-, you know. I can't even look at her without wanting to break down and cry._

Sheila- _I know. My opinion and advice is talk to her. If she doesn't_ _want to talk to you, than that's_ _her_ _loss_.

Beca- _It's my loss too…_

Sheila- _Beca, I wish I could help more but right now the ball is in your court._

Beca- _I'm sorry what now?_

Sheila- _Nevermind. Just...just talk to her. I gotta go. Bye, good luck_.

Beca- _Bye_

Beca sat on her bed looking straight ahead. She looked at her contacts until she found Chloe's number. But the courage to press the call button never came. She turned off her phone and curled her legs into her chest. Beca rested her head on her knees and sobbed.

"If only...I… di-didn't kiss-ss...J-Jesse," Beca managed to say between sobs. "If only...I kiss-ssed…Chloe."

* * *

The next day meant rehearsals. All the Bellas were there including Chloe, all except Beca.

"God, where could she be? She's 20 minutes late," Stacie was getting impatient.

"Did someone call her?" CR asked.

"Yes and I texted her multiple times," Fat Amy said.

Chloe was pacing not knowing what to feel. Anger. Anxiety. Sadness. Pity.

"Me too. But she didn't pick up," Stacie stood up and tried Beca again. This time she answered.

Beca- _Hey St-*yawn*-Stacie. What's up?_

Stacie- _Seriously Beca? You're 20 minutes late for rehearsals. You're the captain so you should know better!_

Beca- _What?! Fuck! I didn't even know what time it is. I missed all my classes. Damnit! OK, I'll be there in 15._

Stacie- _You be-_

Chloe grew impatient and grabbed the phone from Stacie.

Chloe- _Becs? Are you ok?_

Beca- _Uh, hi. Yea-no-yeah I'm fine. I need to get ready see you in a bit. Bye._

Chloe- _Bec-_

Before Chloe could say anything else Beca hung up. She handed Stacie her phone and sat down putting her head in her hands.

Beca finally got to rehearsals which came with a bunch of yelling from the girls except Chloe who was still filled with mixed emotions.

After two hours of none stopped movement, Beca was all gross and sweaty.

"Alright. I'm calling it. I'm done and that's enough for today," Beca put her hands up in surrender. Everyone packed up their stuff and started heading out.

Beca was unaware that Chloe was still there and standing right behind her. She turned around to bump right into Chloe.

"Oomph," Beca didn't look at Chloe, "sorry I didn't know you were still here."

"We need to talk, Beca," Chloe said softly.

"I'm really sweaty and gross. Can it wait til after I shower?" Beca walked towards the door.

Chloe sighed as she followed Beca out so she could lock up. Beca put her keys in her bag and started walking to her dorm to get stuff for a shower. Chloe headed to her dorm.

"No, it's can't wait til after you shower. It can wait til we shower," Chloe mumbled.

* * *

Beca was rinsing her hair from the shampoo when the curtain flung open. She internally squeaked as she saw Chloe nude...again...standing in front of her.

"Dude, what is with you and coming in when I shower?!" Beca crossed her arms.

"We need to talk, Beca, that's why," Chloe simply implied like breaking into someone's shower was the most normal thing to do.

"Fine," Beca didn't have the energy to argue. Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca cut her off, "Before you yell at me for everything I did, I'm not going to get together with Jesse. He's sweet and all that shit but not as amazing as you. And I get if you don't want me or whatever because I know I hurt you and I can't stand looking at you because I know I hurt you. I just hope that somehow we can remain friends if not something more." Beca rambled and held her breath.

Chloe stood there stunned. "Also, I totally get it if you don't feel the same way about me anymore because what I did. I just want you to know that I have feelings for you too and-" Beca was cut off by Chloe kissing her hard and slamming her against the shower wall.

They broke apart after a long makeout session. "Beca, I want you more than you know." Beca looked into Chloe's gorgeous eyes and grinned until Chloe kissed her again.

The kiss was full of lust and all the pent up feelings. Chloe cupped Beca's face. Beca uncrossed her arms.

 _She's going to freak! I'm sure she noticed the first time she burst into my shower. Goodbye, Chloe, it was amazing kissing you while you didn't notice my extension._

Beca felt heat and ecstacy rush down below her stomach. She knows, she just knows Chloe is going to leave her. Their lips are still attached until Beca made a loud gasp and moan in one. Chloe connected their lips again while stroking Beca's dick. Beca couldn't help jerk her hips along with the motion. Chloe stroked faster and held tighter making Beca break from the kiss and lean her head back in pleasure. Chloe moved to her neck and kissed and sucked leaving marks.

"Jesus, Fuck. Chloe," Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and braced herself as she panted and moaned.

"You wanna cum, Becs?" Beca heard Chloe whisper in the most sexiest way possible into her ear.

Beca could only respond with a groan, "Feels so good, Chloe. Make me cum."

Chloe worked impossibly faster making Beca cum with cries of swear words. After she calmed down, she switched places with Chloe. She immediately got down on her knees and dragged her tongue agonizingly slow along Chloe. Chloe grabbed Beca's head and pulled her closer. Beca wasted no time. She licked, sucked, pulled, flicked on Chloe's swollen clit. Two fingers were easily inserted and curled being rewarded with cries from Chloe.

"My God! Beca, yes! Just like that," Chloe begged. A few more flicks and Becs brought Chloe over the edge. She lapped up Chloe's juices. And stood up to kiss Chloe.

Chloe grabbed Beca's dick again and began stroking hard. "Oh, God, Chlo."

Chloe leaned in and whispered, "I want you to fuck me with your hard cock, Beca. I want you to fuck me hard and senseless." Beca responded with a moan as she felt the greatest thing she ever felt on her dick.

"Not here. In my dorm, I don't have a roommate," Beca pushed Chloe's hand away and began drying herself and gathering her belongings. Chloe did the same.

Back at Beca's dorm, without warning, Chloe shoved Beca on her bed and ripped off her towel. She attacked her hips and kissed Beca hard.

Beca then felt a soft but firm hand grab her dick. She looked at what Chloe was doing. Chloe lines Beca's member up with her entrance and easily slid down. Beca felt warm, wet, tight, and amazing surrounding walls squeeze her dick.

"You feel do good, Chlo," Beca moaned as Chloe began to move up and down. They fucked and fucked. And fucked.

After multiple orgasms they both collapsed on the bed breathing heavy. They were both flooded with exhaustion.

"Chloe, can we-" Chloe shushed Beca with her fingers and cuddled up to her. She covered them spooning Beca and holding her close.

"Tomorrow, Becs," Chloe replied and snuggled into Beca's back. They both fell asleep full of satisfaction but many questions for each other.

 **Ok, I hope that was a better start than the last story wrote. Leave comments/reviews and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. This chapter is about Chloe's point of view but then it changes so just a heads up. I'm hoping to keep this going and filling in the two years of college we didn't get to see. Feedback is always great for ideas. So I hope you enjoy!**

 _She kissed Jesse. After all we went through, and after what I told her...she kissed Jesse. She chose him instead._ Chloe was in internal and mental shock as she saw Beca walk up the side and into the isles to kiss Jesse. Aubrey came up to Chloe noticing her posture and her focus. Aubrey looked up to where Chloe was looking and sighed.

"Come on, Chloe. I'm sorry," Aubrey wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder and walked her back stage. Once they got the the restroom, Chloe stood looking in the mirror at herself speechless.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" Aubrey asked softly with concern. Chloe just looked at Aubrey with tears and emptiness.

"She kissed Jesse, Bree. How am I supposed to be ok? You know I like her, like a lot. And you said yourself that Beca liked me back by the way she opened up to me and didn't flinch away when I touched her! You said she would come around, Bree!" Chloe was yelling at Aubrey while tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Ok, first of all. I said, 'I think she has feelings for you too because of all that' and secondly I said, 'She might come around.' I never said I was sure, Chloe. I'm truly sorry that you saw that but you can't blame anyone for what Beca did," Aubrey rubbed Chloe's back as she cried.

Some of the Bellas came into the restroom, "Hey, guys Benji wa-woah, everything ok?" Stacie asked seeing Chloe's state and Aubrey with as worried look.

"Um, yeah. We'll be out in a few. Thanks, Stac," Aubrey put on a soft smile as her girlfriend. Stacie nodded and kissed Aubrey on the cheek and led the Bella's out.

"Come on, we gotta go, Chlo," Aubrey said. Chloe splashed cold water on her face and tried to regain some sense back. They walked into their dressing room where all the girls, including Beca, were waiting.

"Hey, everything ok?" Beca walked up to Aubrey and Chloe. Chloe didn't speak but Aubrey wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Beca. We need to talk, now," Aubrey didn't give Beca a chance to protest. She dragged her outside the dressing room and stood with her arms crossed.

"What the hell, Beca?!" Aubrey was trying to stay at room volume.

"Seriously? We literally just did the best thing in acapella history and you're going to

yell at me? I didn't even do anything out of what I was supposed to!" Beca did the same with her voice.

"Uh, yeah you did! You kissed Jesse! After what Chloe told you and don't even try to use the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' act with me. Chloe tells me everything," Aubrey pointed a finger a meare inch away from Beca's face.

Beca shoved down Aubrey's finger. "I-"

Benji interrupted the argument, "Ladies, we need you to be ready to go just in case you won."

"Thanks, Benji," Aubrey nodded without taking her piercing glare off of Beca who just stared back. Benji looked confused but didn't want to get involved so he awkwardly walked away.

"We will continue this conversation later, Beca Mitchell," Aubrey shoved Beca aside to get the Bellas.

They were standing backstage along with the other groups waiting as the awards were being announced. Chloe couldn't focus. Beca was standing right next to her and all she could smell was Beca. But she had kissed Jesse, there's no going back from that.

Chloe was startled to hear the announcer say, "And first place goes to THE BARDEN BELLAS!"

All the girl erupted with excitement and Chloe tried to be happy but there was no way happiness could be found for her again. They ran out on stage and accepted their trophy. And of course they partied afterwards. Chloe drank but didn't get drunk maybe a little buzzed but not out of conscientiousness.

At the end of the school year, Chloe failed Russian Lit. How? Why? She didn't know really. She didn't have a place in the outside world so she wanted to stay in college and stay a Bella. But that meant being with Beca for another year.

All the girls were packing their stuff to leave for the summer. Chloe was going to stay with her family in Florida for the summer. She needed to get away, and fast.

They were saying their goodbyes which of course led to tears. But Chloe kept reminding herself, 'I'll see them in two months.'

Chloe said goodbye to everyone except Beca. She walked over to the brunette. Not wanting to look at the brunette in the eyes she calmly smiled, "Bye Beca. See you in a few months." What Chloe didn't expect was for Beca to hug her tight and whisper in her ear.

"Bye, Chloe. I'm sorry," Beca pulled back much to Chloe's relief, "Keep in touch?"

Chloe didn't answer. Did she want to stay in touch for the summer? Could she stand talking to her crush while knowing she belonged to another now and she didn't care for her in the same way? Chloe simply nodded.

All the girls went their separate ways. Chloe was on the airplane when her phone buzzed in her hand.

Beca- _Hey, hope you have a good summer. See you in the fall._

Chloe didn't feel like texting Beca. So she didn't answer but put her phone in her purse and went to sleep. The next thing she knew she arrived in Miami, Florida. She met her family in the airport after getting her luggage.

Chloe's summer went relatively quick. The next thing she knew, she was back at Barden as a super senior. She was unpacking her stuff when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see her fellow Bellas.

They all erupted with cheers and yells as they greeted each other. When Chloe looked at Beca, she had a sense of emptiness shown in her eyes. But she didn't fail to hug Chloe which Chloe wasn't sure to be happy or upset that Beca hugged her like it was the most normal thing to do when she broke her heart.

They headed to the activities fair outside to hand out flyers. This year many girls were interested in the Bellas. Chloe couldn't make it to auditions because Mrs. Miller held her back. When she got to auditions, she was standing in a doorway at the back of the stage. She looked at Beca who didn't look focused at the people on stage. She looked like she was lost in thought. Chloe wanted to talk to Beca and make things right, but she could even stand looking at Beca without looking at her lips, which led to her remembering those perfect lips attached to Jesse Swanson's.

Once auditions ended, Chloe talked to the Bellas and then went out to eat. She wasn't surprised that Beca didn't sit next to her or that they didn't say a word to each other. But she was disappointed when Beca didn't want to talk the next day after rehearsals. Chloe felt pathetic that she was desperate for Beca enough that she burst into her shower...again. But this time, that shower was the best she ever had. Chloe noticed Beca's dick her freshman year when she intruded on her shower the first time. But Chloe didn't care, she thought is was hot and sexy and wondered how good Beca was in bed. She had fantasies all last year about her and Beca together in more ways than one.

When they went back to Beca's dorm to finish what they started, Chloe's fantasies came true and were even better than she expected. Beca was amazing, felt amazing. It was like Beca knew how to adjust to her immediately. After exhaustion overwhelmed her senses, she heard Beca's voice.

"Chloe, can we-" Chloe wasn't ready to talk. Not yet. Tomorrow.

* * *

Chloe woke up surrounded by Beca's smell. She was confused at first wondering why she could smell Beca. She wasn't complaining, Beca smelt amazing. She remembered where she was and why she was there and she also remember that she was as naked as the day she was born. She moved her arms looking for Beca but instead heard Beca moving around by the closet. Chloe looked up to see Beca in jeans and a bra.

Beca heard Chloe move and turn around, "Morning, it's almost 8:30 and I have class in fifteen. You can stay here or do whatever. I'll be back in an hour." Chloe couldn't focus on Beca's words because Beca was standing in front of her shirtless with a toned body. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and Beca grab her stuff and walk out to class.

Chloe moved to get up and felt soreness. She wasn't surprised since she knew exactly why she was sore. Chloe gathered her clothes and belongings. She headed to her dorm and got ready for her class at 12:30. By the time she was ready it was 9:45. She headed back to Beca's dorm and waited for her inside.

When Beca got back, Chloe was sitting on her bed with a blanket on her legs. Chloe was on her phone when Beca came in.

"Hi," Beca said putting her stuff down and walking over to sit on the bed next to Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe didn't know how to start this conversation without seeming desperate for answers, "How was class?"

"Fine," Beca shrugged, "Mr. Griffin is pretty cool so he keeps the class interesting."

"Um, so I guess we need to talk," Chloe said awkwardly looking at Beca. Beca looked at her hands in her lap.

"I get if you hate me. Or going to freak and ditch me. I'm not exactly nature's perfect model of the female sex," Beca chuckled. Chloe reached for her hands and squeezed.

"Beca, there is nothing wrong with you. You are amazing in many ways. Just because you have a penis doesn't mean you're not sexy," Chloe sincerely said making Beca smile. "But I think you need to talk to Jesse since we just had sex last night."

"Why would I need to talk to Jesse?" Beca was shocked that Chloe didn't hesitate to mention him.

"Because he's your boyfriend isn't he?" Chloe was confused.

"No," Beca started to see where Chloe was going with this conversation.

"Oh," Choe was filled with joy but was completely lost. "But you kissed him." Chloe retracted her hands from Beca and looked down at her lap.

"Chlo, just because you kiss someone doesn't automatically make them your official partner."

 _True._

"Chloe, I know you're mad at me. Aubrey yelled at me after we performed at ICCA's."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm not mad, Becs. I don't know what I feel. You kissed Jesse and I thought that was it for us. I thought there was something there between us that was more than just mutual friends," Chloe looked at Beca in the eyes and couldn't help the feelings coming back into her heart.

"Me too. But when you told me that you had feelings for me. I didn't know what to do with that, shit, I didn't even know what to do with my feelings. My whole life, I've shut people out because it's just easier. I've never experienced a relationship before because everyone leaves or freaks when they discover that I have a dick. Why didn't you?" Beca felt warmth in her heart when she looked into Chloe's beautiful eyes.

Chloe felt herself blush at the question, "Honestly, I found it sexy and hot."

Beca was taken back at Chloe's answer. "Um, than-thanks?"

Chloe giggled, "So what does this mean?"

"What do you mean?" Beca felt oblivious.

"Beca, for real. I jerked you off in the shower, you made me orgasm multiple times, and you fucked me senseless. Are you really going to ask, 'What'?" Chloe's tone was serious.

Beca felt arousal flood back as she remembered the events of the previous night, "Right. Um, what do you want it to mean?"

"I want what you want," Chloe really wanted to say 'I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to belong to me and only me. I want to be able to have sex with you whenever because you're so good at it.' But she decided that might not go very well on Beca's side.

"That wasn't cheesy at all, Chlo," Beca deadpanned.

"Well it's true. If I said what I was thinking, you would be the one to freak out and not agree," Chloe raised her hands in defense.

"Well, what were you thinking? You can't say that I will freak when you didn't give me a chance to," Beca smirked.

Chloe didn't want to sound like a slut or whor but what did she have to lose? "I want to be your girlfriend. I want you to be mine and mine alone." Chloe left out the last part.

Beca looked at her with a huge grin, "I want that too… So, Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Beca, I have been desperate to be your girlfriend since I saw you naked in the shower last year," Chloe had the biggest smile on her face.

"So is that a yes?" Beca thought Chloe was adorable when Chloe was desperate.

"No, it's a no I would hate to be your girlfriend," Chloe sarcastically responded, "Yes, Beca. I will be your girlfriend."

Chloe leaned up and kissed Beca. Beca leaned in to kiss back. The kiss led to a heavy make out session until Beca's phone ringed. She groaned when she went to answer it.

Beca- _Hello?_

Jesse- _Hey Beca. Want to go see a movie and get something to eat afterwards? My treat._

Beca- _Jesse, the 'something to eat' part sounds like a treat but not the 'see a movie' part._

Chloe listened intently and stared at Beca when she heard Jesse's name.

Beca- _But I have another class at 12 so no thanks. I'm busy afterwards also so I can't go._

Jesse- _Ok, maybe tomorrow?_

Beca- _Bye Jesse!_

Beca hung up, "Ugh, desperate is not cute."

"So, I'm not cute?" Chloe knew she just told Beca she was desperate five minutes ago.

"Nope," Beca didn't look at Chloe as she emphasised the 'p'. "You're hot, sexy, adorable, beautiful, and amazingly sweet." Beca threw her phone down into her bag and looked at Chloe who had tears in her eyes. "Please, don't get mushy and teary on me, Beale."

"I didn't know you thought that about me, Becs," Chloe wiped her tears away.

"Anyone who doesn't think that is insanely out of their mind," Beca sat down on her bed and kissed Chloe. Of course, Chloe couldn't help smile during the kiss making Beca smile back.

"You're such a softie, Beca," Chloe whispered between kisses.

"Take that back! I'm a complete badass," Beca pulled away offended. Chloe giggled and followed Beca to kiss her again.

* * *

Rehearsals that day went fast. Chloe and Beca were the captains now but what didn't help was that Chloe couldn't keep her hands off Beca. And all the Bellas notice.

"Chloe, we get that you are obsessed with Beca. But seriously, can she teach us the set without you clinging to her like a baby koala?" Fat Amy was getting annoyed.

"I think it's hot, but we do need to get this stuff started. Keep it in your pants, cause only I'm allowed to be inappropriate. The hunter needs it's freedom," Stacie agreed.

Beca chuckled when she felt Chloe hold her from behind, "Here that? You're as bad as a baby koala, Chloe."

"I'm your bad baby," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear making Beca shiver at Chloe's air tickle her neck.

Beca freed herself from Chloe's hold and Chloe pouted which Beca found adorable. "Ok, guys. I should have the mix for us by next week if your choices are reasonable. Any ideas what we should sing?"

"I think something by Sia would be cool," CR suggested.

"Yeah, with some remix or whatever," Denise agreed.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. See you guys tomorrow," the Bellas gathered their stuff and walked out.

"What are you going to do now?" Chloe practically skipped next to Beca.

"I have to get started on the music set for the Bellas, and I have other homework," Beca and Chloe entered Beca's apartment.

"Can I move in with you? Neither of us have a roommate and I think we will be sleeping together," Chloe pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Ugh, Chloe, how am I going to ever say no to that look?" Beca found Chloe's puppy face adorable.

"You can't. It works with Bree too," Chloe chuckled. She sat on Beca's bed and buried her face in Beca's blankets.

"Why do you do that?" Beca noticed that Chloe always buries her face in her blankets and pillows.

"Do what?"

"Bury your face in my stuff on my bed."

"Cause they smell like you and you smell amazing."

"I don't know to be weirded out or complimented."

Chloe laughed and got up with a blanket around her shoulders, "If I can't always touch you and smell you, I might as well smell you by your stuff."

Beca nodded in understanding where Chloe was coming from. Chloe hugged Beca and buried her face in her neck. Chloe smelled amazing too, since she always smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

"So can I move in?" Chloe asked while kissing Beca's collarbone and neck gently.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I would never get work done."

"Why wouldn't you? What are you inferring that would interfere?" Chloe had a wicked smile.

"I think you know the answer to that question," Beca knew exactly what Choe was thinking.

"No, I don't," Chloe answered innocently.

"You little dirty bird," Beca pushed Chloe away and sat down at her desk to get started with her mix.

"You say I'm the dirty bird but you knew exactly what I was implying, Bec," Chloe stood behind Beca giving her a shoulder massage.

Beca groaned, "That feels amazing, babe." Beca's pet name didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

She leaned down and kissed Beca's outer shell on her ear, "Yeah, baby?" Beca moaned in response.

Chloe dropped her arms down to Beca's pant button and zipper. Beca jumped and pushed her hands away, "I need to get to can massage my shoulders and back."

"But I think your dick says otherwise," Chloe protested. There was a tent forming at Beca's crotch.

"Fuck you, bitch," Beca put her open textbook to hide her boner.

"See? Now you want to fuck me," Chloe spun Beca around and pushed her textbook to the floor. Chloe at on Beca's lap and grinded her hips down on Beca's bulge. Beca tried to hold back her moaned.

"You're terrible. Get off," Beca tried to push Chloe off. She didn't succeed, instead Chloe pulled her with her to her bed. Pinning her to the bed, Chloe kissed Beca...hard.

"Chloeeeee," Beca moaned in protest, "I have an assignment due tomorrow and I haven't started and it will take a while. I can't do this right now."

"You're such a spoilsport," Chloe grumped leaning back to sit on Beca's thighs. "What about this though?" Chloe cupped Beca and squeezed making Beca's breath hitch. "You're not going to be able to focus with a painful boner."

"Yeah, I can. You learn how when you have bad timing erections in class," Beca pushed Chloe's hand away.

"Is that why you wear constricting underwear and pants?"

"Yep, now get off. I need to work," Chloe reluctantly got off.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm extremely horny right now," Beca never heard anyone say that before. "I guess I'll have to take care of myself." Chloe began stripping and touching herself. Beca stood speechless while Chloe practically was giving her a strip tease.

"I hate you," Beca aggressively shoved Chloe down on the bed.

* * *

The next day, Beca was in the radio station stacking cd's when Jesse came in.

"Hey, wanna go out after we're done?" Jesse was so desperate for a date with Beca ever since they kissed.

"Um, no, I have Bellas rehearsals after this," Beca hoped this conversation wouldn't lead to something dramatic.

"What about after rehearsals?" _Jesus, will this dude ever stop?_

"After rehearsals, I have Russian Literature. And after that I go eat dinner and go back to my dorm to do homework. So no, Jesse, I can't go out with you," Beca was annoyed beyond measure.

"Ok, jeez, sorry. I get it you don't want to go out with me. Why? Are you dating someone else?" Jesse was hurt and stacked cd's on the other side of the station. Beca really didn't want to discuss her relationship with Chloe to Jesse. She didn't care if others knew but not Jesse.

"Y-yes, Jesse-, yes I am with someone else. But that's none of your business."

"None of my business?! Seriously? You sang one of the greatest soundtracks and then kissed me after winning, and now you're going to tell me to back off?" Luke came out after hearing Jesse yelling.

"Hey, keep it down, this door isn't completely sound proof," Luke looked at Beca who shook her head and continued stacking and went back into the booth.

"Who?" Jesse prodded.

"Do you really want to know? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" Beca raised her voice but not as loud as Jesse did.

"No, I just asked for no reason whatsoever," Jesse shoved cd's into the shelf out of anger.

"Son of a bitch you are Jesse Swanson," Beca packed up her stuff and opened the door to the booth. "Hey, Luke? Can I leave early? I'll work an extra shift or sun the booth an extra night."

"Yeah, sure. Come in tomorrow night then," Luke put his headphones back on.

"Thanks. Oh, one more question," Luke removed one ear cup, "Can I have a different schedule, one where I can work without Jesse being here?"

"Yeah, but the shift will interfere with your classes and rehearsals." Damnit.

"Oh, nevermind then. Thanks, Luke," Beca left without looking or speaking to Jesse.

* * *

Beca was in a mood at rehearsals. She snapped at Jessica and Ashley twice, yelled at CR, Denise and Fat Amy, and ignored Chloe and Stacie. Because Beca was pissed off, she made all the Bellas pissed.

Finally, after Beca's fourth blow up at the girls, Chloe yelled back, "Beca! It was an accident. We just started piecing this together! You can't expect everyone to know what you're thinking! What is wrong with you?! You're starting to become like Aubrey!"

"Don't ever compare me to Aubrey! We ended on a good note last year but that doesn't mean I like you like you do," Beca yelled. All the other Bellas stood and watched not wanting to get between the two.

"What is that supposed to mean? Aubrey is my best friend and I won't have you insult her when she isn't here to defend herself. If she was here, you would be kicked off the Bellas for the way you're treating us!" Chloe stepped closer to Beca with a pointed finger to her face.

Beca shoved Chloe's hand down, "But she's not here. I'm the captain, Chloe! I get to decide what is what! Why are you nagging at me? You're just as bad as Jesse was today!" Beca stormed out of the building to get fresh air.

Chloe was left standing looking hurt at the Bellas, "What did she mean by 'as bad as Jesse was today'?" Stacie was curious, "Aubrey is my girlfriend and I would defend her like you did, but I don't think this has anything to do with you, Chloe, or any of us. Do you think something happened at the radio station today?"

Chloe didn't answer but she walked out to find Beca. She found Beca outside not looking like her normal self. "Becs?"

"What do you want?" Beca's tone was harsh as she didn't look at Chloe but looked ahead.

"I want to know what's wrong. Why are you so upset all of a sudden? You weren't like that before you went to the radio station," Chloe was still hurt by Beca's words but didn't want there to be nothing between them again.

"Nothing," Beca's voice was shaky but cold.

"That doesn't sound like nothing, Becs," Chloe tried to make eye contact but noticed tears in Beca's eyes. She wrapped Beca in a hug only to be pushed away.

"I'm fine, just-I'm done. Practice is over. I'll see you later," Beca went back inside, got her stuff, and headed to her dorm.

 **Chapter 2 is done! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I think this story is going way better than my last one. I hope this story doesn't seem to be cringy or whatnot. If you have any requests or ideas, please review and let me know. I can see what I can do. Thanks again for reading!**

Chloe: Beca? Beca, please answer me. Don't shut me out, please.

Chloe had been texting Beca nonstop the next day. It was almost time for Bella rehearsals and Chloe was there fifteen minutes early hoping she would get a chance to talk to Beca. But of course, Beca came right when it was time to start and bolted right when it ended.

Stacie tried to talk to Beca, too, but she only shrugged her off. After she finished her assignments and was ready for quarter tests, Chloe headed over to Beca's dorm. If she wouldn't text, Chloe would make her talk. But to her dismay, Beca wasn't in her dorm. So Chloe looked at all their hangout places but she had no success finding her girlfriend. Chloe walked by the radio station, but she knew Beca didn't run the station on a Tuesday night. She looked inside and saw the petite brunette with headphones on. She walked inside without Beca noticing.

"What are you doing here?" Beca jumped when she heard Chloe's voice.

"Running the station," Beca's voice was full of hurt and cold.

"But it's a Tuesday, Beca," Chloe daringly stepped closer.

"I know…" Beca kept her focus on her laptop and didn't even make eye contact with Chloe.

"Beca, can we talk? You didn't respond to any of my calls or text messages," Chloe knelt down at Beca's side. Beca gave her a sideways glare.

"My phone was off," Beca shrugged. Chloe pulled off her headphones and turned Beca towards her. Beca looked at her hands in her lap not wanting to make eye contact.

"Beca, what is going on? You were fine before you went to work and then at rehearsals, you were totally a different person. I have never seen you act like that to anyone. To me," Chloe grabbed Beca's hands relieved when she didn't pull away like yesterday.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Beca shook her head and tried to turn back to her laptop but was stopped by Chloe's arms holding the chair.

"Beca, we both know that that is not true. You mentioned Jesse yesterday...and you said that I was annoying as he was. What did he do to you, Becs?" Chloe tried to hold back the tears forming at the memory of Beca's harsh words.

Silence.

Beca looked up but not at Chloe. She looked everywhere but Chloe. A tear fell down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Beca, what's wrong? You can talk to me," Chloe grabbed Beca in a hug and rubbed her back. Beca sniffled in Chloe's chest relishing her feeling and smell.

"Jesse, h-he was pestering me about going out with him. He kept asking and I kept turning him down. But then he got all defensive saying that I was the bad person just because I am with someone else. He yelled at me. I don't know why he acted like that, I mean, we weren't even officially together. I just kissed him so I guess he thought that meant an official commitment right away." Chloe sat and listened while nodding with understanding.

"What happened after that?"

"He kept asking and prodding to know who I was with but I didn't want him to hurt you or get you involved so I didn't answer. Then, I was pissed so I asked to leave early and said I would work tonight to fill in my time," Beca sniffed and finally made eye contact with the prettiest eyes in the world.

"Beca, I totally understand why you defended me but I don't care who knows about our relationship. If Jesse hates me then fuck 'im," Beca chuckled at Chloe's words which made Chloe feel better to see Beca smile.

"Sorry I said you were annoying and everything else," Beca's voice was soft.

"It's ok, Becs. It wasn't your fault...mostly. Sorry I compared you to Aubrey. You're nothing like her," Chloe smiled and Beca smiled back, "But I think you have a few more apologies to make...to the Bellas."

Beca groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Are you kidding? Becs, you were a bitch to them yesterday when they were doing nothing wrong and you hardly captained the Bellas today making everyone uncomfortable with what they were doing," Chloe stood up with her arms crossed.

Beca stood up, "Fine, I'll start a group sha-"

"No you will apologize to them in person. You literally yelled at each and every one of them," Chloe put a finger up in Beca's face.

"Whyyyy?" Beca whined.

"Because if you don't I will break up with you," Chloe bluffed.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "No you won't."

"What do you mean 'no I won't?'"

"I mean, 'no you won't'." Beca was smirking.

Chloe was trying to hold her composure but knew Beca could see right through her, "Yes, I will."

"Won't"

"Will"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

Beca decided to take a different approach. She grabbed Chloe's face and smashed their lips together. She glanced at her laptop screen and saw the playlist she put on had another hour to go so she could take her time. Beca slammed Chloe against the door making the redhead moan in Beca's mouth.

Their hands were all over each other ripping off clothes. Beca wanted to prove her point so she made sure that she was in control the whole time. She nipped at Chloe's neck moving quickly south to Chloe's breasts. Chloe tangled her hands in Beca's hair pulling her closer. Beca discarded the bra and worshiped Chloe's breasts. Chloe arched her back at the touch of Beca's tongue to her nipples.

Chloe pushed Beca away to strip Beca of her bra and pants allowing Beca's dick more room. Beca freed Chloe of her pants and underwear. She kissed Chloe hard slamming her head back against the door again. Beca's dick was throbbing for attention. Chloe reached into Beca's underwear and grabbed her extension making Beca break from the kiss with a moan.

Chloe pushed down Beca's underwear. Beca picked up Chloe and pushed into her. She held Chloe up because there was no other way to do it. And Luke had instructed not sex on the desk. Their pace was rapid but steady.

"God, Chloe, you're amazing," Beca panted as she pounded into Chloe.

"Make me cum, Becs," Chloe leaned her head back against the door. Chloe same four times before Beca couldn't hold out any longer. She shot into Chloe. After they calmed down Beca put Chloe down. Chloe just held on to Beca's neck for support.

"You're right. I won't break up with you," Beca smiled.

"You better not."

* * *

Another week went by like a breeze. Beca made up with each of the Bellas. Thankfully, the Bellas were beginning to get the coerography down. Beca hadn't seen Jesse except at the radio station where not a word was exchanged.

One day, as Beca had her headphones on and focusing on her phone, she was walking across campus to one of her classes. She ran into someone and awkwardly apologized.

"Sorry, I did-oh, hey," of course she had to run into Jesse.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, I gotta get to class. Bye, see you at the riff off tonight," Beca politely smiled and headed to class.

* * *

Later that night, the Bellas were waiting for the riff off to start. Chloe had her arm linked with Beca's. Beca saw Jesse who hadn't noticed her yet, or at least that's what she thought.

"This is my first riff off without Aubrey here," Chloe sounded nervous.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Besides, you got me," Beca winked and Chloe decided to tease Beca.

"And I have lil' Bec too," Beca's facial expression turned serious.

"Ok, for the record, jokes or references to my dick aren't a thing. Especially when you say 'lil'," Beca pointed at Chloe. Beca may only be 5'2" but her dick had no problem when it came to being on the small side.

"True, it is pretty big...and it feels amazing inside me," Chloe seductively whispered in Beca's ear.

"Chlo, stop, or you'll make me get a boner," Beca scolded silently so the Bellas couldn't here. The last thing she needed was for Stacie to be bugging her about 'experimenting' with her.

"But Becs, can't you imagine it? Feel it...hard. Warm. Tight. Wet," Beca was trying to control her libido and thankfully Justin came out yelling 'Welcome to the Riff Off!'

Beca looked over at the Treblemakers and saw Jesse looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Chloe came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Beca, you need to wrap a jacket around your waist or something. Cause someone's alert." Beca looked down to see a bulge in her pants.

"Fuck you," Beca quickly ripped off her jacket and tied it around her waist.

"Later," Chloe winked.

After a long riff off that ended with a showdown between the Bellas and the Treblemakers, the Bellas lost...of course. Beca walked up to Jesse who just stood staring at her.

"Hey, um. Good job tonight," Beca wanted to talk but she decided to start out casual was a good idea.

"Yeah, you too," Jesse's voice showed that he was still upset.

"Look, um, I'm sorry about last week. It's just, my adrenaline was going after we performed and I guess that led to us kissing. I'm sorry that you thought it meant something official," Beca rambled.

"Yeah, I get that now. After you gave me the wrong idea and then completely ignored me afterwards." _Ouch._

Beca didn't know how to respond to that so Jesse took advantage of her silence, "Beca, I don't know why you did what you did when you obviously don't even like me anymore. It hurt to be shown some true affection from someone I really liked but then just shut down by her."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry, which probably doesn't mean much to you right now but I didn't know what to do with my feelings. I'm so awkward when it comes to that stuff. Just ask Chloe and-"

"Wait. Chloe? What does she have to do with any of this?"

Shit.

"Um, not like that, she's my best friend so I tell her everything…" _Liar, but nice save._ Beca knew Chloe didn't like her defending her without giving her a chance to have a say.

"Uh huh."

"What do you mean 'uh huh'?" Beca snapped.

"Woah, chill out. Why are you so defensive about her? Is she the one I was replaced with?! Are you a lesbian?!" Jesse could not believe what was happening but when he placed it together in his head, it made sense.

"Beca? Is everything ok?" Beca heard Stacie come up from behind her along with Fat Amy.

Jesse cleared his throat, "Yeah, Beca? Everything ok?"

Beca was getting angry, "Jesse, you son of a bitch!"

"Woah, shawshank, no need to yell at your ex. He's right in front of you," Fat Amy chuckled.

"He's not my ex!" Beca was yelling grabbing people's attention.

"Oh...well, either way, I don't think Chloe would like you hanging out with Jesse, Beca," Stacie knew how Chloe felt about Beca and Jesse.

"I knew it! You are together with Chloe! You're gay, I can't believe this!" Jesse was yelling and everyone around was standing and watching.

"Ok, first of all. I'm not a lesbian, I'm just together with Chloe. You love who you love. You don't always have to put a label on everything Jesse. And second, we weren't together. Just because I kissed you doesn't mean we became official partners and I'm sorry I gave you that idea," Beca tried to remain calm but she felt frustration come back. She didn't even realize she said she loved Chloe in the most vague way possible.

Chloe came running up to Stacie and Fat Amy, "Hey girls, Everything ok? I heard Jesse and Beca yelling...Where's Beca?"

"Right here," Beca didn't give Stacie or Amy a chance to explain. She pushed passed them and grabbed Chloe's wrist dragging her to her dorm.

* * *

"Ok, what was that about?" Chloe crossed her arms and watched Beca pace the room.

"All I did was go up to Jesse to apologize for the last week. And he got mad at me for being with someone else...again! Then, he assumed it was you and of course I wasn't going to deny it cause you told me not to defend you when you're not around because you don't care who knows about our relationship. But he was fucking yelling at me. That's when Stacie and Amy came up to see if everything was ok, but Jesse made it seem like I'm the bad person just because I kissed him and it didn't become a thing between us. After that, it only got better. Stacie mentioned you in front of him which only confirmed his assumptions. He called me a lesbian and I told him that I'm not. I'm just together with you and I told him that you love who you love, you don't have to put a label on it. Also I told him that I was sorry that I have him the wrong impression but we were never a couple." Beca took a deep breath from rambling and sat down on her bed. She was on the verge of tears when Chloe came and held her to her chest as Beca sniffled and tried to hold back the tears.

Chloe didn't know what to say. Beca had just defended their relationship twice without her being there to back her up or be by her side. She also didn't fail to notice that Beca vaguely referenced that she loved her. Chloe couldn't help but smile which didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"Chlo, I am seriously going through a relationship issue and all you can do is smile?" Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not smiling because of what happened, Beca. Well, I kind of am-"

"Oh my God, you bitch!" Beca couldn't help but smile while being a little irritated that Chloe found humor in the situation.

"Beca, you didn't let me finish. I was smiling because you defended our relationship twice without me being there and the second time you kinda, sort of said you love me," Chloe was beaming with joy.

Beca just looked at her with a raised brow, "All of that and that's what you came out with…"

"What else important component am I supposed to focus on?" Chloe was practically bouncing up and down.

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled, "Touche."

"So, Mitchel, do you love me?"

Beca pretended to think about it, "I don't know, Beale, you seem a little obsessed with that part instead of the life crisis going on in my life…"

"Ugh, whatever. Ok, let's try that again. Rebeca Mitchel, do you love me?"

"No, because you know I hate being called Rebeca…" Beca was teasing Chloe which Chloe couldn't stand any more.

"Who's the bitch now?" Chloe's face went serious.

"I'm kidding, jeez," Beca shoved Chloe on the shoulder, "Yes, Chloe Beale, I love you."

Chloe tackled Beca back on her bed, "Now, I'm going to ask if I can move in with you."

"Why? It's not like you'll use that bed anyways," Beca leaned back on her elbows as Chloe straddled her hips.

"What are you implying Becs?" Chloe raised her eyebrow with a smirk. She did know that, yes, she wouldn't use that bed because she would sleep with Beca in her bed.

"Oh, I don't know. You probably won't use that bed because you will sleep on the floor. Since I'm the only one using this room, I get to use that bed as a place to throw random crap like clothes, bags, books, etc." Beca teased.

"Well, I guess you will sleep on the floor with me then. You're sleeping with me no matter what, Becs, so don't try to get out of it," Chloe pointed and pushed a finger into Beca's chest between her breasts.

"Ugh, fine. You can move in, but it's still my dorm," Becapoked Chloe's abdomen making Chloe curl up in a ball to guard her sides and stomach.

"Get off, I need to go shower," Beca laughed at the curled up Chloe on top of her.

"Cool, I'll join you," Chloe winked.

"I hate you," Beca and Chloe got up to get their toiletries.

"I love you, too!" Chloe smacked Beca's ass earning a tickle attack in return.

After a tickle battle, Beca finally was ready for her shower. "Ok, bye. I'm sweaty and gross now."

"Ooo, hot and sweaty Beca is sexy," Chloe winked.

"Bye, Beale!" Beca yelled as she made her way down the hall to the showers.

"Be there is a bit!" Chloe yelled as she scrambled to get her stuff for the shower.

 **There's chapter 3, I will try to get more drama going aside from Beca's and Jesse's situation. Thanks for reading. Please review and request!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, thanks for reading and stuff… Here's chapter four and I hope you like it! Leave reviews, questions, and comments at the end. Enjoy!**

It was November at Barden, and the Bellas were working their asses off to get ready for nationals. Beca and Jesse saw each other but never said a word since their outbreak after the riff off. Beca was more concerned about the fact that Thanksgiving was coming up soon and that meant that either she would go meet Chloe's family or Chloe would meet her Dad and Sheila.

It was exactly two weeks before Thanksgiving and Beca promised to meet with Chloe to discuss their vacation. Chloe was just as nervous about the decision. Sure, she had a couple-many-boyfriends but this was completely different. This was Beca. Her girlfriend. Chloe's parents knew Chloe was bisexual and they were happy if Chloe was happy. But Beca wasn't exactly completely one gender per se.

Beca walked into the little cafe where she was meeting Chloe. She was relieved when Chloe wasn't there so she headed to their regular corner booth. It wasn't long when Chloe walked in and headed towards Beca.

"Her, babe," Chloe hugged Beca and kissed her longer than Beca had anticipated. But she wasn't complaining.

"Hey, Chlo. How did your classes go?"

"Eh, the usual. Except for Biology. There was this one guy who couldn't handle all of the pictures and diagrams. He puked on his lap causing the teacher to end class early. So I guess it was in my favor," Beca zoned out while looking into Chloe's shining eyes. She noticed she was staring when Chloe was done talking and just stared back.

"Like what you see, Mitchel?" Chloe was smirking.

"You have no idea," Beca winked making Chloe blush not expecting such a confident comeback from Beca.

"Someone is confident today."

"Shut up, Beale," Beca turned back to her menu and tried to hide her flustered cheeks.

"Make me…" Chloe whispered softly into Beca's ear making the brunette shiver.

"Ok, not to be a spoilsport or anything, but we have more important things to talk about than seducing each other with words," Beca was getting uncomfortable.

"Why? Can't take the heat, babe? Am I too hot for you to handle?" Chloe batted her eyes.

"I think you know the answer to that. Besides, you're the one who is 'confident about all that'," Beca motioned quotations with her fingers.

"You should be too, Beca," Chloe winked making Beca squirm.

 _God, she's hot._

"Anyways, I think we should meet your family first. I'm not sure my dad and Sheila along with the rest of my family will be happy with us," Beca's voice grew quiet near the end of her sentence.

"But Becs, I don't think they will mind. Your Dad already knows me-kinda-from one of his classes. I aced his class," Chloe argued.

"But you still managed to fail Russian Lit?"

Chloe shrugged, "Trying to get rid of me I see?"

"That's not what I-nevermind. But, as terrifying as meeting your family sounds, I would rather meet them so I have their approval before I introduce you to my dad and Sheila."

"Fine, we'll flip on it," Chloe dug into her purse.

"We'll what now?" Beca was confused.

"Flip on it," Chloe showed Beca a coin, "I call heads. You get tails, If it lands on heads, we see my family. And vise versa."

Beca just nodded because she knew there was no reason to argue with the redhead who just came up with a solution.

Chloe flipped the coin, caught it and slapped it on the back of her hand, "Ready?"

Beca gulped and nodded.

"Heads...Dang it."

"Yes!" Beca fell back against the seat in relief.

Chloe slapped Beca's stomach with the back of her hand, "Hey, your family can't be that bad."

"You say that now, but you'll say different when you meet them," Beca rubbed her stomach where Chloe hit her.

After eating lunch, it was time for rehearsals. Beca and Chloe lead the usual routine and the Bellas were pretty much set with the set and choreography, but they needed to figure out an outfit.

"Hey, Ashley? Jessica? Do you guys have an idea for what we are going to wear?" Chloe went over and talked to the two while Beca was discussing something with Fat Amy and CR.

"Uh, yeah. We were thinking something gold themed. Like gold jackets, jumpsuits or whatever," Jessica was hoping it wouldn't be too much gold though.

"That sounds cool! It goes with our music set," Beca came up and stood beside Chloe who nodded in agreement.

"Great! We'll see what we can do and we will show you guys tomorrow or Saturday," Ashley and Jessica packed up their stuff and started to leave.

"Oh don't forget ladies! We have bonding night tomorrow night! It's Friday!" Chloe squealed. She always loved bonding night with the girls. They usually did activities which didn't always end well, so they decided to stay at Chloe's dorm and play games, eat, and drink.

Everyone was packing and leaving. Beca was walking beside Chloe when Stacie tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey, Beca. Can I talk to you?" Stacie was nervous which was like never. Stacie was always confident.

"Sure, Stac, what's up?" Beca turned around. Chloe stopped, "Go ahead. I'll meet you in my dorm in a few."

Chloe walked on, "What's wrong Stacie? Everything ok?"

"Yeah-no-yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering if you and Chloe wanted to come over for Thanksgiving with my family. Aubrey is meeting my family this Thanksgiving and I'm nervous. I thought if you and Chloe came it would make things easier." Beca never heard Stacie ramble before and felt bad for the taller brunette because she knows exactly how she feels. Stacie had found a great woman-for her-and she wanted to share her family with her. Beca wanted to do the same but not yet.

"Sorry, Stac. But Chloe already let her family know we are going to join them for Thanksgiving. I would gladly come and be there for you and I'm sure Chloe would love to as well," Beca put on a genuine smile.

"Oh, that's ok. Maybe I'll ask Jessica and Ashley instead. Thanks, Beca," Stacie hugged Beca which made Beca flinch.

Stacie ran to find Jessica and Ashley. Beca made her way to her dorm. She walked in to see Chloe in nothing but a pair of thin, pink underwear. Beca gulped and stared, she felt her dick twitch in her pants.

Chloe jumped and squeaked when she saw Beca standing there with the door wide open. "Beca! Close the door! I'm practically naked." Chloe went to close the door.

"I know-I mean, sorry," Beca shook her head and put her stuff down.

Chloe chuckled, "Don't be sorry. I don't mind you staring. Lil' Becs thinks so too."

Beca looked down at her trousers which had formed into a little tent. "Yeah, I mean. Can you blame me? Chloe, have you seen yourself?"

"Oh, I've seen myself. You know that," Chloe was still standing across Beca's room almost as naked as the day she was born.

"Ok, I need to get some homework done. I guess everyone is meeting in your dorm tomorrow night. But after that you can move in," Beca went to get her textbooks and laptop out trying to ignore her boner that needed to be taken care of one way or another.

"Yay!" Chloe jumped at Beca and wrapped her in a hug. Beca felt Chloe's breasts up against her back.

"Not helping, Chlo," Beca swallowed hard.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist from behind and buried her nose in her neck.

"How may I be of service, baby?" Chloe moved one hand to cup Beca's bulge. Beca leaned her head Beca and moaned.

"Anyway you want to be, babe," Beca's breathing hitched when she felt Chloe unbutton her pants and slide her hand into her briefs.

"Anyway, I want?" Chloe began to slowly stroke Beca's throbbing cock.

Beca couldn't respond with words so she nodded her head as her breathing became heavy.

Chloe pushed Beca's pants and briefs to the floor and stripped her of her top and bra. Then, she went right back to her position behind Beca. With one arm around her waist and the other stroking Beca torturously slow. Beca tangled her hand in Chloe's hair and leaned her head back on Chloe's shoulder.

"You know Beca. When I move in, we will be fucking alot, right here," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

"Mmm hmmm," was all Beca could muster out of her mouth.

"How many times do you want to fuck me a day, babe?"

"Uh," Beca's voice stopped in her throat as Chloe's grip got tighter.

"I think at least three time," Chloe was getting aroused and she could feel her own core becoming needy of attention.

"Yeah," Beca's voice was airy as Chloe brushed her thumb over the head a few times.

"I bet we'll come all our bed," Chloe increased her pace ever so slightly.

"Yeah," Beca looked down at Chloe's hand on her cock.

"Does that make your dick hard, baby?"

"Yeah!" Beca's voice was louder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking...that...it will...start now…" Beca panted.

"Yeah? You want to cum?" Beca nodded. Chloe stroked her hand over the head every time.

"I don't want you to come, though. Not on your bed. I want you to come inside me," Chloe turned Beca around not letting her hand leave Beca's cock.

"Okay...okay…," Beca kissed Chloe between breaths.

"What else do you think we should do when I move in?"

"Uh, we-we...could...um…" Chloe sat Beca on her bad and sat beside her still stroking Beca. But not fast enough to hard enough for Beca to cum.

"You could fuck me ass," Beca was shocked at Chloe's words. She never thought about sucking her ass.

"Maybe…"

"You want to fuck me ass with your huge, fat cock?" Chloe stroked hard for a few seconds making Beca groan.

"Yeah…"

"Are you mine, Beca?"

"...Yes, Chloe!..."

Chloe moved to stadle Beca while grinding against Beca's cock.

Beca groaned in anticipation, "You're so wet, Chlo."

"I know. Does it feel good, baby?" Chloe moaned.

"Yeah, baby. So good," Chloe shifted up and lined Beca's cock with her entrance. She slid down agonizingly slow.

Beca moaned when she was completely inside Chloe, "You're so tight...it feels so good, baby."

"Yeah...so...deep," it was Chloe's turn to moan and pant.

Chloe pushed Beca back to lie down on her pillows. Chloe then grinded against Beca's stomach applying pressure to her clit.

She picked up her pace and was on the verge of an orgasm. They were both panting and Chloe came with a groan. She leaned down and kissed Beca as she continued to move her hips up and down.

Beca moved her hands to Chloe's hips to encourage her pace to go faster. Chloe came again with a shudder. Beca drew out of her to flip Chloe on her back. Beca settled between her legs and slid into her. She leaned forward to nip and lick at Chloe's neck as she roughly pumped in and out.

Before she knew it, Chloe was moving her own hips to meet Beca's thrusts and came again.

Beca slowed down for a few seconds to let Chloe recover.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby," Beca withdrew her cock and stroked herself waiting for Chloe to move.

Chloe leaned up on her elbows but didn't move. She watched Beca jerk herself off, "God, that's so hot baby." Chloe bit her lip.

Beca groaned as she stroked her dick, "Get on your hands and knees now."

Chloe immediately obeyed and Beca scooted up to line herself up with Chloe. She pushed in faster than Chloe had expected.

Beca began to pump hard and fast. She leaned down on Chloe's back and grabbed one of her breasts from behind. Beca pinched and pulled making Chloe arched her back. Beca moved her other hand to rub circles on Chloe's clit to help her to come.

"I'm so close, baby," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Me too...come inside me, Beca," Chloe gasped as Beca leaned back to push up into her. Beca knew how to hit Chloe in all the right places and in all the right ways. "Fuck! Beca! Right there!"

Beca pumped impossibly faster and before they knew it Beca was shooting her load into Chloe. Chloe came after. Beca withdrew her limp cock and laid down on her bed next to Chloe.

Chloe moved towards Beca and reached for her cock.

"No, baby. He's done," Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist while Chloe had Beca's cock in her hand.

"I'm not." Chloe winked.

Chloe began to rub the head making Beca's hips jerk.

"No, Chloe," Beca leaned her head back.

Chloe began pumping Beca with her hand hard and fast. Beca's cock began to become hard again. Chloe moved her mouth to Beca's dick and sucked on the head while her hand stroked to meet her mouth.

Beca groaned and clenched the blanket with one hand and put her hand in Chloe's hair to push her away.

"Chlo, not the head. GOD! Fuck!"

Chloe smirked. She removed her mouth and continued to stroke Beca's cock. Beca came within seconds.

"I knew you still had some in you," Chloe licked and sucked Beca clean.

"God, I love you. That felt amazing," Beca groaned as Chloe let go of her overly sensitive dick that flopped to Beca's abdomen.

Chloe beamed with a smile, "I love you too."

 **Chapter 3! I know this one had more smut than anything. But the next chapter will be when Beca meets Chloe's family. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry this took so long. I was on a trip and extremely busy. But here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy!**

"Beca, chill out! You're going to be fine. My family will love you. THey will probably give you the 'if you hurt Chloe' speech but besides that, they won't hate you," Chloe was sitting with her arms crossed watching Beca pace back and forth in the airport.

It was Monday morning, and Chloe and Beca were waiting to fly to meet Chloe's family for the whole week.

"Yeah, but it's still your family, Chloe. You would understand if it was my family we were going to see!" Beca threw up her hands and put them on her waist.

Chloe got up and grabbed Beca by the shoulders, "Ok first, I do understand because it's _me_ who is bringing _my_ girlfriend home to meet _my_ family. And second, you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep stressing and panicking before we even get on the airplane. Now, sit down. Have a sit."

"Have a sit?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Beca. Have a sit," Chloe moved Beca to a seat and pushed her down and sat next to her.

"What if they don't like me? Do they know about this?" Beca guestured down to her crotch.

"Yes, Beca they know. And they are completely fine with it. They will love you, and if they don't we will leave and spend Thanksgiving by ourselves in a hotel," Chloe rubbed Beca's arm.

Beca just sighed and settled down in her chair. She grabbed her phone and texted Stacie. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Beca: _Hey, what's up?_

Stacie: _Hey, Beca, nothing. We're on the road heading to my parents house. Bree's driving. I'm freaking out internally though. Even the hunter doesn't feel good. How are you? Excited to meet Chloe's family?_

Beca: _Um, TMI on the hunter part, but yeah, I guess. Honestly, I'm really nervous. :/_

Stacie: _You'll be fine. If Chloe's family is anything like Chloe, they will love you as long as you make Chloe happy._

Beca: _That wasn't cheesy at all, Stac…_

Stacie: _It's true though. Don't deny it!_

Beca: _I know. What about Aubrey? How's she holding up with meeting your family?_

Stacie: _She's ok, I think. She hasn't really said anything since I mentioned it to her...maybe that's a sign that she is nervous though. But she's handling it like a badass...my badass ;)_

Beca: _Gross, dude_.

Stacie: _Oh shut up! You know you and Chloe are that naughty._

"We are that naughty, Becs," Chloe made Beca jump.

"Are you reading my texts, jerk?"

"Excuse you, jerk! You know I should charge you for the many times you say you hate me when you don't or when you call me insulting names when you mean that I'm the best person in the world."

Beca raised her eyebrows and mouth hung open, "You can, but don't expect me to actually pay you."

"I didn't say you would pay me with money, babe," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

Beca's breath hitched but decided not to answer. She looked back at her phone that had another text from Stacie.

Stacie: _Where'd you go?_

Beca: _Sorry, got side-tracked._

Stacie: _Ooo, did Chloe see our conversation and decided to embrace the naughty statement?_

Chloe giggled much to Beca's dismay.

Beca: _No, bitch, we are not discussing each other's sex life._

Stacie: _Oh now you're saying you just had sex? That fast? Wow._

Beca: _I fucking hate you! I'm done, bye!_

Stacie: Bye! Go fuck your girl!

Chloe was laughing, "Chloe, you better not say what's on your mind right now or I will leave and not go with you to meet your parents."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Chloe caught her breath and smiled at Beca.

"Sure."

After another twenty minutes, Beca's and Chloe's flight was called. They got on the plane and Beca sat at the window. They argued who would get the window first. THey decided that Beca could have the window for the flight out and Chloe could have it on the way home.

Beca put her headphones on and Chloe put a blanket on their laps. Once they were in the air, Chloe pulled out her phone.

Chloe: _Hey, babe, join the Mile High Club with me?_

Beca felt her phone go off in her hand and saw a text from Chloe. She looked at Chloe who was looking straight ahead like nothing was going on.

Beca: _Um, I don't think that's a good idea._

Chloe: _Why not? Where's your exhibition side?_

Beca: _It's not that, it's that we both know how loud we get when you know…_

Chloe: _Babe, you should be able to say sex or at least type it. You're 19, I think you should feel comfortable about it with me._

Beca: _Touche, but no. I'm not going to fuck you with fifty people around._

Chloe: _Too bad :(_

Beca: _Sorry, I'll make it up to you later ;)_

Beca went back to look out the window when she felt Chloe's hand on the inside of her thigh. She felt her breathing grow forced as Chloe cupped Beca through her jeans. Chloe removed Beca's headphones.

"For one who didn't want to have sex, lil' Becs is telling me different by how hard you are," Chloe kissed Beca's pulse point and unbuttoned and unzipped Beca's pants. She grabbed Beca's enlarged dick and firmly started to stroke it.

Beca bit her lip to fit back her moan, "Chlo, make it quick. The flight attendant will be coming by any time soon."

Chloe placed her bag on her lap to block anyone across the isle from seeing what was happening. She pumped Beca faster and harder.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

Beca nodded with her eyes closed trying to control herself from moving or groaning too much.

"S-so go-ood, Chlo," Beca's hips bucked when Chloe brushed the head with her thumb.

"Mmm, someone's sensitive there," Chloe smirked at Beca's reaction. Beca leaned her forehead on Chloe's head which was resting on her shoulder.

Chloe held her hand still right under the head and rubbed her thumb over the head. Beca moaned and grabbed the arm rest for support. Her hips bucked and tensed her muscles. Chloe then rubbed the sensitive spot on Beca's cock that he knew Beca couldn't handle. She rubbed the spot on the bottom right under the head.

Beca's reaction was instant, "Fuck!" She earned a few looks but pretended that she hit her elbow.

"Cum, Becs, cum for me," Chloe continued to rub that spot on Beca's cock.

"Not there Chloe, I'm too sensitive there. FUCK!" Beca's voice was a whisper in Chloe's ear.

Chloe went back to pumping Beca hard and fast brushing the head occasionally.

"Yes, Chlo, I'm cumming." Beca shot a load on the blanket. Chloe rubbed Beca until she was given the signal to stop.

Beca was breathing heavy, "That felt so fuckinig gooc, babe."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm."

"You owe me now."

"Deal."

* * *

Beca was following Chloe through the airport in Tampa, Florida. They got their bags and were walking where Chloe's family was supposed to meet them. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand to steady her shaking hand and Chloe knew Beca was nervous so she squeezed her hand in reassurance.

When Chloe spotted her family, she broke into a run dragging Beca. Beca stumbled and tripped making her pull Chloe down with her.

"Ow," Beca got up slowly.

"Sorry, I forgot we were holding hands."

Chloe mom came over to help the girls up, "Chloe, you're going to kill your girlfriend before we meet her."

Chloe's father grabbed their bags that were laying on the floor.

"Hi Mom and Dad!"

"Hey sweetie," they hugged each other.

"Mom, Dad, this is Beca," Chloe gestured to the awkward brunette standing off to the side.

"Hi, Mr. Beale and Mrs. Beale," Beca gave her usual awkward wave.

"Honey, you can call me Carissa," Carissa hugged Beca which Beca found not surprising since she was Chloe's mom.

"Yeah, and I'm Matt," Chloe's father shook Beca's hand. Chloe's mom was as tall as Chloe but had brown hair and green eyes. Chloe obviously got her red hair and blue eyes from her dad who was at least a foot taller than Beca.

"Hey, don't forget about us, Chlo bear," Chloe's older brother came up and hugged Chloe followed by Chloe's younger brother.

"Beca, this is Caleb and Cash," Chloe grabbed Beca to meet her brothers.

"Hi, Beca, wow, you are as beautiful as Chloe described. If she wasn't yours, I would claim you," Cash was 21 but Chloe's little bro.

"Cash, you have a girlfriend," Caleb hit Cash on the shoulder.

"Sh, she doesn't know that."

Beca chuckled and was beginning to feel at ease.

"Ignore him. I'm Caleb, Chloe's older brother." Caleb's smile was exactly like Chloe's. Cash had Carissa's brown hair but Matt's blue eyes. Caleb looked like Chloe's twin with red hair and blue eyes.

"You ready to go?" Matt grabbed one of Beca's and Chloe's bag.

"Yep, let's go. Cash Caleb, grab Beca's and Chloe's other bags." Beca saw where Chloe got her teacher voice from.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can carry it," Beca went to grab her bag but Caleb beat her to it.

"Uh uh, Caleb can carry it," Carissa placed her hand on Beca's shoulder.

Chloe looped her arm in Beca's as they walked out.

"So Beca, what classes do you take in college?" Matt started the conversation in the car.

"Uh, I am taking Music as my major and some English class as my mior. I'm not sure what the name is," Chloe could tell Beca was still nervous by the sound in her voice.

"How old are you again, Beca?" Cash asked looking back at Beca from the second row.

"I'm 19, why?"

"Just wandering…" Cash winked earning a smack from Caleb.

"Dude! You're both taken!" Caleb pointed a finger at Caleb.

"Yeah Cash, don't you dare think about doing anything. She's mine," Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulders.

Beca smiled and looked at Cash who was pouting, "Sorry, Cash, but your sister is more my type. But we can still hang out while I'm here."

"Beca, what do you like to eat? Are you allergic to anything?" Carissa broke the comotion from the front seat.

"I'm not picky and no ma'am I'm not allergic to anything," Beca was really trying to be no sarcastic.

"Ok, we're going to have Eggplant Parmesan for dinner."

"Cool."

"Calm down, Becs. It's ok, I can feel you shaking," Chloe whispered softly in Beca's ear helping Beca calm down a little feeling Chloe's breath on her ear and neck.

When they got back to the Beale household, they unloaded their bags and carried them to Chloe's old room.

"I figured you two wouldn't mind sharing a bed," Carissa helped Beca with one of her bags. "Let me know if you need anything, I'll be down stairs starting dinner."

"Thanks, Mrs.-I mean Carissa," Beca smiled awkwardly. Carissa left the room and closed the door.

Beca turned to face Chloe but was shoved up against the wall. Chloe smashed their lips together and cupped Beca's face. Beca yelped in surprise.

"I love you so much," Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"Did I miss something here? Cause your acting like I just performed at a Grammy Awards Ceremony."

"Rebeca, you are the most amazing person in the world. You did so good with meeting my family. You didn't made any sarcastic remarks or snide comments. You dropped the badass disposition and put shown your genuine side."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "I told you not to call me that."

Chloe slapped her arm, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Whatever, let's get unpacked because I am hungry and Eggplant Parmesan sounds amazing."

* * *

Carissa was in the kitchen cutting up the eggplant. Beca offered to help but was shooed away by Matt. Beca was down in the kitchen and saw Cash and Caleb outside.

"I didn't know you guys had a dog. Chloe never mentioned a dog," Beca watched Caleb throw a stick cross the backyard.

"Really? I thought I did," Chloe came up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca from behind.

"Nope."

"He's nine years old. But he is pretty active and healthy which keeps him going," Matt went to fill a cup with dog food and went outside to fill

"That dog is old. The boys and Chloe have had him since they were in their early teenage years. He's a full blooded German Shepherd and his name is Jesse," Carissa smiled at Chloe and Beca standing at the window.

Beca choked on her saliva at the mention of Jesse. Not her Jesse, just the name Jesse.

"Honey, are you ok?" Carissa noticed Beca choking and coughing.

"Huh, no, yeah. Yeah I'm fine," Beca cleared her throat.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her outside, "Come on. Come meet the last member of the Beale home."

Beca was dragged out and Jesse, who was almost as large as Beca, came running up to her to sniff her. Beca bent down to pet Jesse.

"Hey boy, how are ya?" Chloe knelt down to pet Jesse's head. Jesse covered her with licks on her face and neck. "Ewe, ok, stop. Jesse, stop!"

Chloe got up, "Haha, he only likes to do that to Chloe. She must taste good." Cash and Caleb came walking up to the two women.

"Uh," Beca couldn't think of any other meaning to Cash's comment.

Chloe knew exactly what Beca was thinking and chuckled.

"What?" Cash was confused.

Caleb shook his head, "Ah, Cash. Still sweet and innocent." Caleb knew what Chloe and Beca were thinking and why Beca was blushing.

"Anyways, let's go inside. Mom is getting dinner ready but we can chill or do something," Chloe snapped Beca out of her state of mind.

"Ub, yeah, ok."

All four-well, five-went inside. They sat in the living room.

"Do you guys want to play a game or something? We have tons of games," Caleb sat down next to Jesse on the floor.

"Ooo! Let's play Yahtzee!" Chloe sprung up from the couch and ran down the hall to retrieve the game.

"Hey, Beca, how did you meet Chloe?" Caleb decided to get some questions out of the way while Chloe was gone.

"I met her at the activities fair at Barden. I met her on my first day actually when she asked me if I wanted to join an acapella group," Beca sat nervously hoping Chloe would be back soon.

"Oh, yeah. And you said you didn't sing but then she caught you singing in the shower and you sang together and took a shower together. That's how you two started," Cash blurted out. Beca sat with her mouth agaped.

"Uh, that's not completely accurate, Cash," Chloe put in before Beca would embarrass either of them. She came in and sat next to Beca.

"It isn't? It thought you two got together in the shower and had sex and-"

"Woah! Ok, Chloe, let's play. Cash, if you say one more thing, I will drag you outside and leave you there," Chloe and Beca were looking at each other in bewilderment.

"But isn't that what happened?"

"Cash!" Caleb, Chloe, and Beca all yelled at Cash in unison.

"Everyone, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes," Carissa called from the kitchen.

The four played Yahtzee until dinner was ready. At dinner, Beca knew all the questions would come and of course, they did.

"So Beca, tell us about yourself. Where are you from?" Carissa asked.

"I'm originally from South Carolina, but my parents divorced and my Dad left my mom and me when I was 12. Then my mom and me moved to Georgia and I've lived there ever since," Beca tried to remain calm and she hope she would have good answers from all the questions.

"Isn't your Dad a teacher at Barden though? I thought she was Chloe's English teacher or something," Matt looked intently at Beca.

"He is. When I was a senior in high school, he decided to just reappear in my life and make me go to college. Sine he teaches there, I got in for free. I didn't want to go though, I wanted to move to L.A. and produce music," Beca looked at her plate.

"Then why did you stay another year at Barden?" Caleb asked that question Beca knew would come next.

"Well, turns out a certain redhead named Chloe Beale made me join an acapella group and I loved it at the end. I decided to stay and I found out that not all college classes were the worst," Beca looked at Chloe and winked.

Chloe smiled and took another bite, "This Chloe Beale sounds really nice. I bet she's beautiful and a wonderful person."

"No, she's the worst person in the world. She barged into my shower the second day of school, made me sing with her or else she wouldn't have left, and she forced me into an acapella group against my will. And that acapella group had a uptight leader who kicked me out but Chloe made me come back," Beca teased.

"Ha! I knew it! You did take a shower together!" Cash raised his hands in victory.

"Shut it, Cash," Caleb gave Cash a death glare.

"But for some reason, you are having dinner with that Chloe Beale right now," Matt smiled at Beca and Beca beamed back.

"Hey, Beca, can you swim?" Caleb changed the subject.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Beca was curious but a little scared where this could be going.

"Tomorrow, we were thinking on visiting the ocean. Even though it's fall, it's still humid and warm outside, so I thought we all could go down to the beach tomorrow," Caleb suggested.

"Sounds like fun. I'm stoked, I mean-I don't say stoked…" Beca chuckled nervously making the whole family laugh.

"Great we will leave at six in the morning to go," Matt said.

Beca's eyes widened, "Six?"

"He's kidding Beca. Jeez, calm down," Chloe bumped Beca's shoulder.

"Oh," Beca released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Nah, we can leave at nine or ten, don't worry Beca. Chloe informed us that you literally can't wake up that early," Carissa teased.

"Did she? What else did she inform you of?" Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe who avoided eye contact. Chloe knew she would hear more about this later.

"She told us that you make awesome mashups, which I want to hear by the way, and she told us that you act like a badass but you're a complete softie," Caleb smiled and Beca heard Chloe snicker beside her.

Beca looked at Chloe who was still avoiding eye contact but was smirking.

"She also told us that you are small and like a giant teddy-bear. And that you like to cuddle with her at night," Cash added in. Carissa and Matt sat and watched with smiles on their faces at their children tortured Beca (not in a weird way of course).

"Oh, Beale, we are having a talk tonight," Beca poked Chloe's ticklish ribs making Chloe jump.

* * *

After dinner, they all settled in the living room and chatted about different stuff. It was around eleven when Matt and Carissa turned in.

"I think I'm going to head to bed too. Night Beca, Chloe. Cash come on, you're not going to be out here by yourself with these two. Who knows what you will say or do without Mom, Dad, or me around," Caleb grabbed Cash by the shirt and dragged him to his room.

"We should probably go to bed too," Beca got up and stretched. She helped Chloe up and they went upstairs to Chloe's room.

They got ready for bed and turned off the lights. Chloe climbed into bed and Beca followed.

"So, about all those things you told your family, Beale," Beca could see Chloe's eyes shining in the dark from the the faint light coming in from outside.

"It wasn't like I told them that you get hard almost every time we make out or that you love taking showers with me now which always leads to mind blowing sex," Chloe teased.

"I don't even know where to begin with that," Beca was dumbfounded.

Chloe giggled, "You love me and you know it."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't hate you either," Beca held up a finger to Chloe's face.

Chloe kissed Beca's finger, "You know what you just said makes no sense right?"

"I makes total sense. You just have to be a badass to understand."

"Excuse you! I might not be as 'badass' as you but I'm not dumb," Chloe poked Beca's stomach making Beca curl into a ball.

"No tickling!"

"You tickled me at dinner," Chloe grabbed Beca's sides and tickled her stomach and ribs. Beca was rolling around on the bed trying to defend herself.

"Chloe! Stop...stop! Chlo-" Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips on hers. Chloe then moved to straddle Beca's lap.

"I love you. You were amazing today."

"Thanks, I love you too."

They made love that night and thankfully, all the walls were sound proof because of Caleb loving metal during his teenage years. It wasn't until 2:30 a.m. when they fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to the sun hitting her face. She tried to move but found Chloe practically lying on top of her. Beca smiled at Chloe who looked gorgeous in the morning light.

"Chloe, get up. It's almost nine and we need to get ready," Beca shook Chloe who mumbled something inaudible.

Beca chuckled and shook Chloe again. Chloe only moved her arm right on top Beca's very naked dick.

Beca's breath got stuck in her throat when she felt Chloe's soft hand grab her cock and began stroking it.

"Damnit, Cho, we don't have time for-Oh God! Fuck, that feels so good!" Chloe rubbed that very sensitive spot on Beca's dick. Beca's back arched off the bed as she groaned.

"Cum, Becs," Bec heard Chloe's morning voice but it sounded husky and lustful.

"Chlo, baby, ugh! I can't stand it...ugh...it feels too good!" Beca gasped as Chloe just held Beca's cock and rubbed circles on that special spot.

"You're so big and hard, Bec. Cum, baby, can you cum for me?"

"Yes! Fuck, yeah. Ooohhhh Gooood, FUUUUCK!" Beca shot a load quicker than she ever had. Beca can cum in a matter of minutes if her sensitive spot is rubbed and Chloe knew it.

Chloe looked up at Beca with a smirk, "Shut up, don't be smug, Chlo."

"How can I not? I just made my super hot, sexy girlfriend cum early in the morning by just rubbing right under the head of your dick," Chloe grabbed Beca's cock and started working it slowly but firmly.

Beca tried to push Chloe's hand away, "Not again, babe. That was too much and too good. I can't go again."

"You sure?" Chloe could feel Beca getting hard again.

"Yeah-mmmm," Beca leaned her head back as Chloe continued her motions.

"I'm so horny Beca, I want you to fuck me again," Chloe positioned herself to where Beca was lined up with Chloe's entrance. Chloe slid down with ease.

"So tight! So wet! Ugh,...good," Beca moaned as Chloe began to grind against Beca's abdomen making Beca's cock hit her in just the right spot.

"So deep, Bec. Cum inside me," Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca as she continued to ride her hardened, sensitive cock.

"I'm going to cum, Chlo. I can't hold it, I'm still sensitive from the first time."

"Mmmm, I'm cumming! Bec, cum inside me!"

They came in unison and were both ready to go back to sleep.

"We can't go to sleep. We need to get ready, you're dad wanted to leave by ten."

"Okay," Chloe pecked Beca on the lips and got up to get ready.

* * *

Once they were at the beach, Chloe picked Beca up by surprise and threw her in the water.

"Bitch!" Beca screamed at the sudden cold water hitting her skin.

All the Beales laughed as Beca got out shivering.

Chloe came up to Beca with a towel, "Sorry, I couldn't help 're so small and light."

"Whatever."

Caleb and Cash went out into the water followed by Chloe. "Come on, Beca!"

"Nuh uh, you just ruined my entire day at the beach, Chloe. I'm not getting in," Beca sat on the sand still wrapped up in her towel.

Chloe walked to Beca took her towel and carried her like a small kid.

"No! Put me down!" Beca kicked and pushed but Chloe held her grip.

"Relax, I'm not going to throw you in again. I'm just going to hold you in the water since you're too scared."

"I'm not scared! I just got thrown into the ocean without warning by my girlfriend," Beca pouted in Chloe's arms which Chloe found the most adorable thing ever.

"Aw, poor baby," Chloe mocked Beca sticking out her bottom lip.

Beca had the top of a bikini on with trunks. Chloe was in a bikini which made Beca have another erection before going out. Of course, Chloe had to take care of that.

Caleb splashed a huge wave at Chloe and Beca.

"Hey! Jerk!" Chloe yelled and dropped Beca to splash him back.

"Ooof! OW!" Beca got up and rubbed her ass.

"Sorry, but I didn't do that intentionally though."

"Sure," another wave by Caleb hit Beca and Chloe. A little splashing turned into a water war.

"Look at them, Matt. Chloe is truly happy. Beca is perfect for her. He is was better than the other dick heads she brought home," Carissa was sitting next to Matt on the beach watching.

"Yeah, she is. I'm honestly still getting used to the fact that she has a penis though to be honest." Matt scratched his head.

"Just remember not to be rude or anything. Chloe said Beca is still a little insecure about it," Carissa pointed.

"I know," Matt got up and stretched his hand out to Carissa, "Want to join me in the water?"

Carissa and Matt got in the water and immediately got splashed with water. Matt joined Caleb and Cash and Carissa joined Beca and Chloe.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. Beca was so happy Chloe's family welcomed her with open arms and they didn't even judge or show disapproval that she had a dick. She felt accepted and comfortable. Beca couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Chloe Beale in her life.

 **Chapter 5! Sorry that chapter was long. Leave reviews and ideas! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken me a while to write, but I'm hoping to be able to write at least once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter! R &R at the end. Thanks!**

It was Thanksgiving Day and the Beale household was chaotic-according to Beca. Everyone was running around cleaning, cooking, or setting up tables and chairs outside. Carissa, Chloe, and Beca were helping in the kitchen and Caleb and Cash were cleaning the house. Matt was outside setting up tables trying to keep Jesse from digging holes right beside the table and chair legs.

"Ok, we have everything about ready. I think we're just waiting on the turkey and casserole," Carissa wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Where are the plates and plasticware?" Chloe opened the cabinet and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers to place outside.

"On the bench in the sun room, but we won't put those out yet because they might blow away," Cariss took off her apron.

"What else do you need help with, Carissa?" Beca washed her hands from the flour.

"As of right now we're good until dinner. Everyone will be here in an hour and a half or so," Carissa cracked open a window. "It's really hot in here."

"Hey mom, is Josh and Danny coming with Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Tim?" Cash came in followed by Caleb.

"I think so, honey. So that means no funny business or pranks, Cash," Carissa pointed a finger at Cash.

Chloe chuckled as she walked over to stand beside Beca, "Last year, Cash, Josh, and Danny spread honey all over Uncle Tim's and Dad's chair. It took three wash attempts to get the honey out of their pants and underwear."

"Yep, and Cash, Josh, and Danny had to eat liver for the next few days as their dinner and lunch," Carissa crossed proudly.

"That was the worse thing I have ever tasted."

"That's what you get for being a dumb little brother, Cash," Caleb smacked the back of Cash's head and walked passed everyone to go outside to help Matt.

"Ow!" Cash whined.

Beca smiled, "Thanks so much for making me feel part of the family so quickly. You guys, are amazing and I see where Chloe gets her joy and cheerful behavior from."

"Aw, that's so sweet Beca. As long as you make Chloe happy and love her, you are always going to be family," Carissa smiled.

"You know, now that you're part of the family, that means you have to be made official by a prank designed by the one and only Cash Beale," Cash had a wicked grin.

"Don't even think about it. I will beat the shit out of you," Chloe's tone was serious and protective which tooked Beca by complete surprise but incredibly turned on.

"You do realize I stand an inch taller than you and weigh fifty pounds more than you. Not to mention being in HapKiDo."

"Says the one who almost cried when Caleb smacked the back of your head, 'Mr. Macho Man'," Chloe stepped in front of Beca.

"Knock it off you two," Caleb and Matt came in followed by Jesse who immediately went up to Beca.

"Hey big guy," Beca knelt down to Jesse's level.

"Beca, you've never called Jesse by his name. You always say 'big guy' or 'bud/buddy'. He has a name," Cash's words triggered anger in Beca.

Beca was about to lash out when Chloe intervene seeing Beca's expression, "She calls his that the same reason we call you 'LadyBoy'."

Beca was shocked, "Ladyboy?"

"Yep, Cash has always been the wimpy wus in the family and still is. He got upset about almost everything," Caleb chuckled.

Cash growled, "Did not!"

"See?"

Cash groaned in defeat.

Beca laughed, "I'll keep that in mind." Chloe winked at Beca which Beca had a feeling there was mor behind just a 'girlfriend to girlfriend flirtatious wink'.

"Ok, let's get washed up and ready. Fam with be here in an hour more or less," Matt broke up the commotion.

Chloe and Beca headed upstairs followed by Jesse.

"I can't believe his name is Jesse," Beca sat down on the bed.

Chloe chuckled as she looked through their suitcase for nicer clothing than jeans and a tank top.

"What's so funny? This is a serious situation," Beca pouted on Chloe's bed which Chloe couldn't help but smile at.

"No, it's just that there are many guys named Jesse in the world, even though this Jesse isn't a human," Chloe pointed at Jesse who was lying upside down, "You make it sound like you hate anyone with the name Jesse."

"I have a good reason behind that Chlo," Beca said in a monotone voice and didn't make eye contact.

Chloe walked over and wrapped her arms around Beca. She didn't say anything knowing Beca needed silence and space.

"I'm going to take a shower. I love you," Chloe kissed Beca's temple.

"Love you too," Beca turned her head to kiss Chloe.

* * *

Chloe's family were about to arrive in forty five minutes and Beca was nervous as hell. She was walking around aimlessly in Chloe's bedroom with nothing but boxer briefs and a bra on.

"Beca, chill. My immediate family already loves you. It's just my Uncle Mark, Aunt Karen,Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Tim, Josh and Danny who will love you because their weirdos like me," Chloe stood in front of Beca and held the top of her arms to stop her from pacing.

"Thanks that helps a lot. Just?," Beca was sarcastic as she literally started to bounce up and down in anxiety.

Chloe pushed down on her shoulders, "Beca! Stop right now! You're going to give yourself an anxiety attack before you even meet any body. Now get clothes on. As much as I love seeing you almost naked and seeing your sexy body, you can't go out and meet people like that."

"Ugh, fine," Beca walked towards their suitcase and pulled out jeans and a flannel.

"Nu-uh, it's Thanksgiving and you're meeting my family, you need to wear what we agreed you would wear," Chloe grabbed Beca's slacks and sleeveless, dark blue blouse that matched her eyes.

"What about you though?"

"I'm wearing a dress. Now, quit whining and get dressed before I dress you myself," Chloe threw Beca's clothes at her.

"That wouldn't be weird, I guess…"

Beca was standing in front of a mirror putting on makeup when Chloe came in dressed in a dress that was maybe a little too sexy just for Thanksgiving. Beca gulped when she saw Chloe.

"You're still not dressed. Hurry up, babe," Chloe put her makeup bag in their suitcase and turned to see Beca still staring.

"Baby, we don't have time for this. Get dressed, you can fuck me later," Chloe noticed Beca's hardened package.

Beca's mouth was dry, "What? Yeah, of course."

Beca got dressed while Chloe fiddled with her phone checking how the other Bellas were doing.

"Ok, I think I'm about ready," Beca was fixing her hair.

"Beca, you have a little situation going on down there," Chloe pointed to Beca's still erect dick.

"Damnit, Beale," Beca looked down remembering why her core was still very attentive.

Chloe came over and pulled Beca's pants to here knees and grabbed her cock and stroked hard and fast. Beca moaned and panted.

"We don't have time for this, Bec," Chloe sucked the head while her hand continued to work Beca's throbbing dick.

"I know...ugh...don't stop...the faster and harder...Fuck!...I'll cum," Beca tangled her hand in Chloe's hair to encourage her motions.

Beca had had sex before with a few people, but none of them were as good as Chloe. In high school, once word got out about her dick. Many kids wanted to sleep with Beca especially the girls. They all said Beca was great in bed but Beca found no comparison when it came to Chloe.

Beca shot a load in Chloe's mouth, "Ugh, do good, baby."

"Ok, get situated. We need to help Mom set the table," Chloe wiped her chin and fixed her dress and hair.

Beca tucked her limp-but satisfied-dick back in her briefs and pulled her pants back up.

"Ready?" Chloe looked at Beca.

Beca looked into the bluest eyes on earth that were full of love, "Yeah, I think so."

Chloe smiled, "Remember that I love you and I'll be right there with you."

Beca nodded and leaned up to kiss Chloe.

* * *

"So you're the infamous Beca Mitchell?" Mark came up to Beca and offered his hand to shake.

Beca was intimidated but shook his hand, "Yes, sir."

"Please, no 'sir' because it makes me feel old. Call me Mark. Chloe picked a good one," Mark smiled.

Beca blushed as Chloe came up beside her, "The best, Uncle Mark."

"Hey, Chlo," Mark hugged Chloe.

"Hi Chloe! Oh, it's so good to see you again," Karen came up beside Mark and hugged Chloe.

"Aunt Karen, this is Beca, my girlfriend," Beca reached her hand out to Karen.

"Oh nonsense, come here," Karen grabbed Beca in a tight hug and Beca stumbled at the sudden action.

"Chloe, wasn't lying, you are quite a hottie," Karen looked Beca up and down which made Beca blush and extremely uncomfortable.

"Tha-Thank-Thank you…" Beca looked at Chloe with desperate need for help.

"Aunt Karen, stop. You're embarrassing her," Chloe chuckled at Beca who wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist for security.

Thankfully the doorbell rang which was opened to Tim, Charlotte, Josh and Danny.

"Hi guys, come in! Come in!" Everyone went around giving hugs.

"Hey, I'm Charlotte and this is my husband Tim," Charlotte offered Beca a hand.

Beca shook it politely, "Beca."

"And we're Josh and Danny-," Josh and Danny dame up behind.

"The troublemakers," Tim hit Josh's hat making Josh grumble.

"I was going to say, 'Chloe's awesome cousins'," Danny punched Tim in the arm.

"Hey man," Cash came in and fist bumped and did a 'bro-hug'-or whatever-to Josh and Danny.

"Where's Jesse?" Danny asked.

"Outside waiting for you and probably digging more holes so be careful everyone," Matt stood beside Carissa.

Beca chuckled nervously and Chloe noticed. Chloe squeezed Beca letting her know that she's right there beside her.

"Ok, everyone, dinner's ready so he can head out and grab out plates and devour," Carissa clapped her hands together.

"Great, it smells delicious," Mark said.

Everyone went and got their food and sat down outside to eat. Beca's nerves were calming down but she still felt nervous getting to meet almost everyone from Chloe's family at once.

"You okay?" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

"Huh? Oh...yeah... I'm fine…" Beca put on an awkward smile.

"That's very reassuring, babe," Chloe giggled.

"Hey Beca," Josh interrupted Beca's thoughts, "did Cash warn you about the family prank thing everyone has had or is going to have?"

"Don't start, Josh," Chloe glared at Josh.

"Come on, Chlo. Lighten up a bit. It's not like we are going to harm her or kill her," Cash said with a mouthful of food.

"Cash Matthew Beale, don't take with your mouth full. For heaven's sake, you're in your twenties and still act like a child," Carissa made everyone laugh except Cash who grumbled.

"That's because he is one," Caleb mumbled.

"Shut up, Caleb," Cash snapped.

"Cash!" Matt raised his voice making everyone become silent.

Beca sank into her chair a little bit. Chloe just sat with her hands in her lap looking down. Cash stormed inside. Josh and Danny didn't dare say another word when Tim gave them a warning stare.

"I'm sorry about that," Carissa cleared her throat.

Everyone continued eating with some small talk here and there. Cash came out fifteen minutes later and didn't say a word the rest of the night.

After everyone left, Beca felt like the most accomplished person in the world. She usually wasn't very good with meeting people so she remained quiet, moody, and distant. But tonight was different. She decided to try to be open and social for Chloe's sake. She had a chance to talk with each family member and each person made her feel like she had been born into the family.

Chloe was glad to see Beca interacting with her relatives without her needing Chloe to be there. She was proud of her girlfriend how she was willing to be a great person for her sake. When Chloe came to see how Beca was holding up, Beca looked like she was going to burst with joy.

All the Beale relatives didn't judge Beca but accepted her for who she was and wanted to be. Which Beca wished her father would do, but as of now, Beca was glad to be with the woman she loved and celebrate a day meeting her family.

"Ok, well, I'm heading to bed. I'm worn out," Matt said.

"Me too, night girls," Carissa followed her husband upstairs.

"Night," Cash was still in a mood and decided to migrate to his bedroom.

"I'm going to bed too, coming?" Chloe looked at Beca.

"In a few, I want to talk with Beca real quick," Caleb stood up startling Beca.

Chloe nodded, "Don't scare her away or hurt her, Caleb."

"I'm not Cash, Chlo," Caleb chuckled.

"True," Chloe headed up to her room.

Caleb turned back to a terrorized Beca.

"Relax, Beca. I'm not going to interrogate you. I can already tell you won't hurt my sister because of how open you two are about your love for each other. I wanted to say that I'm proud of you Beca. I've known you for almost a week and I can tell you make my sister happy. You brought a new light in Chloe's life. And you handled meeting everyone really well… I'm glad my sister found you, and just so you do know, you already make a great little sister." Beca was relieved when she heard Caleb's words.

"Thanks, Chloe is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that sounds really cliche and cheesy but it's true. Your entire family is a great one and Chloe is such an amazing person. She brings the best side out of me. Before I met her, I had a few life situations that I just pushed into a corner and Chloe never judged me for any of it. She just let me be me and loved me for who I am. She didn't pressure me to tell her anything but allowed me to come out when I was ready."

Caleb smiled, "I'm glad. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night," Beca headed upstairs to Chloe's bedroom. But when she turned the corner, she was yanked and thrown up against the wall. Chloe attached their lips in a fierce kish. Beca squeaked in surprise.

"The hell, Chlo? You scared the shit out of me."

"I love you so fucking much, Beca Mitchell," Chloe kissed Beca hard and walked them into her room without breaking the kiss.

"What did I do to deserve such and act?" Beca grinned.

"Everything you just said out there," _kiss_ "is what." _kiss_ "You're the best part of me, too."

Chloe closed her door and shoved Beca up against it. She sucked on her pulse point making the younger woman moan.

"God, Chloe. You make me so hard," Beca pulled Chloe's face to look at her.

"Mmm," Chloe moaned as she kissed Beca and cupped her boner through her slacks.

Beca gasped, "I'm going to make you scream my name, Beale."

Chloe groaned as Beca moved them to Chloe's bed. They ripped off each other's clothes in an instant. Beca kissed down Chloe's abdomen and connected her lips with Chloe's clit.

"Oh, fuck. Yes! Bec, like that, baby," Chloe tangled her hand in Beca's hair to pull her impossibly closer.

Without warning, Beca shoved two fingers into Chloe and curling them to hit Chloe's sweet spot. Chloe moaned loudly and arched off the bed as Beca kept flicking, kissing, and sucking Chloe's bundle of nerves.

"Oh...fu-...Yes, Bec-I'm...cum-Beca!" Chloe couldn't form a coherent sentence as she came.

Chloe panted and came down from her high when Beca lined her dick up with Chloe's entrance. She pushed in slowly letting Chloe get used to the feeling. Beca's eyebrows furrowed as Chloe's walls continued to pulse from her orgasm.

"So tight and warm Chlo...ugh...you feel so fucking good. Mmm, yes," Beca began moving in and out slowly.

Chloe looked at Beca in the eyes with lust and love, "Fuck me senseless, baby."

Beca only moaned in response, "Ugh, take me all the way in baby."

Beca pushed in all the way until their hips met. Chloe arched off the bed and grabbed the bedspread with her hands.

"So deep, Bec."

Beca withdrew almost all the way leaving the head inside before thrusting back into Chloe. Beca leaned down to hover over Chloe as she continued to pump in and out.

"You feel so go-ood. You're-fuckrightthereBeca-so deep!"

"Yeah? You're pussy feels amazing Chloe. So wet. Tight. Soft. And my cock is so hard for you right now." Beca sped up her motions.

Chloe moved her hands to Beca's ass, "I'm going to cum again Beca. Keep going. Harder. Faster! Like that! Oh, BECA! FUCK!"

"I love you so much, Chloe," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear which was all Chloe needed to cum.

Beca slowed her motions to let Chloe calm down, "Mmmm, it feels really good when you cum on my dick, baby. You're pussy tightens."

Beca turned Chloe on her knees and arms then increased her speed. She continued her motions and felt Chloe come again and again and again.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," Beca grunted.

"Cum, Bec-oh, god! Cum, right now! I can't take anymore! BECA!" Chloe screamed as they both came.

Beca pulled out and Chloe turned around to clean Beca off with her mouth. Chloe sucked on the head making Beca jerk.

"Haha, what's wrong Bec? You can't even stand still," Chloe rubbed the head with her fingers knowing how sensitive Beca was.

"Ooohhhh," Beca bit her lip.

Chloe chuckled as she stopped and pulled Beca down to kiss her.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

"I love you, too," Beca grinned.

"I'm proud of you. You did amazing today meeting everyone-almost," Chloe and Beca moved under the covers.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you," Beca yawned.

"Yes, you could. And you did, you actually left my side and felt comfortable talking to everyone. That's a huge step for you," Chloe teased.

"What do you-nevermind, I'm too tired to argue. Night, I love you," Beca cuddled into Chloe.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you too. Always." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Chapter 6. Thanks for all your reviews and likes. Keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

Chloe sat on Beca's bed in her dorm reading a book when her mind wandered back to four days ago at the doctors, "Bec, what are the chances of me getting pregnant?"

Beca stopped and gulped. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of getting Chloe pregnant. The doctor said she was very fertile even though she was a woman with a dick-intersex. Though, through high school. She had sex multiple times with girls who apparently didn't mind that she had a dick. Actually after sleeping with one or two girls, word got around school that she had a dick and knew how to use it.

Everyone usually respected her for it. All the girls she fucked were like one night stands, but it never caused trouble in the school. Beca thought it was maybe because the girls preferred to sleep with her instead of the guys so the guys were intimidated.

But she didn't really care. She had Chloe who was-is-the best fuck she ever had. Beca didn't know what she would do if Chloe was pregnant with her child-no their child. Beca wants to have a family. She never really did until she met Chloe. Chloe made things so much easier somehow. If Chloe became pregnant, Beca would be happy to be there for Chloe and their kid.

"Um, I don't know actually. The doctor said I was fertile but I've never gotten anyone pregnant before," Beca was sitting at her desk writing a paper.

"Do you want to have kids?"

Chloe's question caught Beca off guard.

"I mean, yeah. I guess. I never really wanted to until I met you so, hell yeah!" Beca turned around to face Chloe who was beaming.

"Aw, you're so sweet!"

"Nope, I'm a badass," Beca pointed a finger at Chloe.

"Uh huh," Chloe went back to her reading.

"Why do you ask?" Beca was curious why Chloe asked such an absurd question.

* * *

 **One week ago**

On Saturday, they were back at Barden. Beca and Chloe both enjoyed their time with the Beale family but were happy to be back with just each other-well along with the other Bellas.

"We're back!" Chloe beamed as they walked into Beca's dorm.

"Yay, us…" Beca said sarcastically.

"Aw it's not that bad, Bec. At least you're with me!" Chloe came over to Beca and pecked her lips.

"Can't argue there, Beale," Choe widely smiled at Beca's agreement.

* * *

Two days later, Chloe and Beca were in their dorm after returning from Bella's practice.

"What are you going to do after college this year?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't really want to leave. I love being a Bella and being with you. If I leave then I don't have a place in the world." Chloe frowned and looked at the floor.

"Hey, woah, you do not get to say that about yourself. You are an incredible person, and because of your talent and diploma, you could easily get a job teaching anywhere," Beca was hurt at what Chloe said about herself.

Chloe had tears in her eyes, "Bec, do you have any idea how amazing you are to me. You light up me world. And I love you for that. You're so special and sweet even if you think you're a badass, you're really just a softie who genuinely cares for other people. Not to mention you're super sexy. You rock the party that rocks the body that rocks the party."

Beca looked at Chloe, "I don't even know where to begin with that."

"I learn to live with it," Chloe shrugged.

"Well, I don't have to finish college. I promised my Dad I would stay for one year and I did. I just came back for the Bellas...and you. When the school year is over we can move somewhere together. You can get a job teaching and live your dream," Beca spoke softly.

"What about you though? I don't want us to live wherever just because of me," Chloe sat on Beca's bed.

"We can cross that bridge when it comes. RIght now, I'm exhausted and starving. Want to go out?" Beca set their luggage on the other bed.

"You know, that bed is mine" Chloe smirked.

"Yeah but you're not sleeping in it anyways." They both knew that Chloe didn't even sleep in that bed once she moved in with Bec.

"Yeah," Chloe bit her lip.

"Are you ok? You look kinda pale," Beca noticed Chloe's composure.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I hope I'm not getting sick. I did puke this morning and I didn't drink or anything that would make me sick," Chloe recalled waking up early in the morning to puke.

"Maybe you should stay here and rest. I'll go and get us food," Beca grabbed her bag and started to head out the door.

"Sounds great. Thanks, babe," Chloe began to cover herself with Beca's blankets and absorbed Beca's scent all around her.

She got her phone out and called Aubrey. Chloe hadn't had a chance to talk to her best friend in a while and missed her ever since she graduated.

"Hey, Chlo. How's it going? How's the midget?"

"Bree, be nice. She's not even here to defend herself."

"But I know you will. Anyways, how's being a super senior?"

"Fun! I get to be a Bella co-captain again!"

*Sigh* "Chlo, you can't stay there forever just to be a Bella and be with Beca."

"But Bree. She said that we could move to wherever once this year is over. She promis-" Chloe gagged. "Hang on"

Chloe shot up for a trash can and threw up in the trash can. She went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she came back to her phone.

"Chloe! Are you ok? Did you just throw up?!"

"Yeah, I've been throwing up in the morning for two days in a row and I don't know why. I don't have the flu because I feel fine."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." Aubrey hesitantly said knowing Chloe dreaded the doctor's office.

"No! I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Chlo, what if this is something serious? It's better if they catch it now then later."

"Bree, I hate the doctor. You know this!"

"I can go with you, Chloe. I can ask for a day off anyways cause I need a break."

"But-"

"Tomorrow, we will go to the doctor's."

"Bree-"

"No buts! Remembered we agreed to take care of each other no matter what the other says."

"Fine."

"I gotta go. Bye, I love you. Tell the midget I said hi."

"K...bye, love you too."

Chloe hung up just when Beca came in with a bag of take out. Beca noticed the trash can beside Chloe.

"Woah, babe. Are you ok? Did you throw up again while I was gone?" Beca set down her stuff and rushed over to Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe said softly.

"Ok, we are going to see the doctor. I know how much you hate it but it's for your own good, Chloe. I'll go with you," Beca knelt in front of Chloe.

Chloe appreciated that Beca cared so much and genuinely wanted her to be ok.

"I'm already going tomorrow with Bree. I just talked to her on the phone and she is making me go," Chloe held up her phone.

"Ok, I'll go too."

"No, Becs. You have a midterm tomorrow and Bellas practice. I"ll be fine, I promise. Bree will take care of me and she said hi by the way," Chloe put one hand on Beca's cheek.

"Ugh, stupid midterms. Fine, but if she doesn't-"

"Relax, Bree is my best friend. She would never hurt me. She would hurt you though," Chloe teased.

"Chlo, come on this is serious. I'm worried about you, what if something serious is going on? I already lost my mom and I can't lose you too," Beca pouted.

"Baby, nothing is wrong. We're going tomorrow to check it out. I promise you I will be ok," Chloe had many mixed emotions going through her mind: love, worry, concern, appreciation.

"Fine, but you have to let me know immediately," Beca said,

"Deal," Chloe smiled and kissed Beca, "Now, what did you bring me to eat?"

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey sat in the doctor's office in shock. Both of their mouths agape.

"Chloe's pregnant?" Aubrey shreaked.

Chloe frooze. She was in shock. She was pregnant with her and Beca's baby-maybe, probably. She zoned out the moment she heard her doctor say she was pregnant.

"That's what is causing her to throw up. Morning sickness. I can arrange for some more tests or something if you two ladies would like," Dr. Manning had a worried expression as she looked at the stricken Chloe.

"Um, do you know or can you tell who she became pregnant with? Like is there any trace of genes to show?" Chloe asked softly and on the verge of tears.

Chloe had always wanted to have a family. Even more so when now that she is with Beca. She loved the sound of having Beca's kids.

"Yes, but we have to run more tests to be sure," Dr. Manning informed.

"Ok, thank you. Yes, we would like to run more tests," Chloe said hastily.

"Chlo," Aubrey looked at Chloe who didn't look at her.

"Ok, I will tell the front desk and they should be able to set you up. Bye, have a nice day," Dr. Manning smiled and left the room.

Once she left, Chloe broke down. Aubrey held her and rubbed her back.

"Chloe, how are you pregnant? I thought you were with Beca. Did you cheat on her?" Aubrey whispered.

"Bree! How could you even ask that?! I would never cheat on Beca," then it dawned on Chloe. Aubrey didn't know Beca had a dick and could produce sperms.

"Then, how?"

"Bree, we need to talk but not here. Let's go to our apartment. She won't be back until 3. She has a midterm and Bella's practice so she won't be back for another 4 hours," Chloe stood up and composed herself and headed out. Aubrey did the same.

Once they were back in Chloe's and Beca's apartment, Chloe sat down on Beca's bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

Aubrey sat down next to Chloe waiting not pushing for information out of Chloe.

"Before I tell you this, you have to promise to not be mad, judgmental, or upset with me or Beca. We both genuinely love each other and don't want to ruin our relationship," Chloe looked at Aubrey who nodded.

"I promise. I just want you to be happy and ok."

"Ok," Chloe took a deep breathe, "So Beca was born intersex. Meaning she had a penis but is female. She doesn't have ovaries or any of that stuff but she is still considered female. She can produce a sperm which I guess is the only way I could be pregnant right now, because I haven't had sex with anyone else except her for the past 5 months," Chloe looked back into Aubrey's eyes.

Aubrey was flabbergasted, "Um, ok. Uh-I actually don't know what to say."

"Are you mad at me? Or Beca?"

"No, it's not her fault she was born that way so I can't be mad at her, but it does surprise me. Why weren't you two more careful knowing Beca could make you pregnant?" Aubrey wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to that question.

"I'm not sure you want me to answer that," Chloe smirked.

"Yeah, me too. But are you going to tell her? I mean she'll find out in a matter of weeks," Aubrey still didn't know what to feel.

"Yes...no? I don't know! What if she doesn't want to be with me now that I am carrying her baby! She is so set on becoming a music producer and being free," Chloe started to cry.

"Hey, Beca's not going to leave you. You said yourself that she is the one who brought up moving away with you. And I have eyes, Chlo, that girl loves you with everything she's got" Aubrey rubbed Chloe's back.

"How am I supposed to explain this to her Bree? Just say 'Oh, hey. We had sex so many times and you came inside me enough to where I'm no carrying our baby! Want to marry me and be my wife since we already have a kid on the way?'"

"Something like that. Maybe not that aggressive but I know she will understand. She wants to marry you Chlo. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she asked for my blessing a week ago," Chloe's head shot up.

"She's going to propose?!"

"I think so, but not soon since you haven't even met her family yet. But don't tell her I said anything," Aubrey looked at Chloe with a serious expression.

"I won't."

"Chloe, you need to tell her. If she finds out the hard way, then it will be worse for both you and her."

"I'll talk to her, just not today. What am I supposed to tell her what's wrong with me? I promised I would tell her what's going on," Chloe started to worry.

"Just tell her you ate something that didn't agree and your body is having trouble getting rid of it."

"But I didn't eat anything irregular, no, wait, I did try beets at my parents for Thanksgiving. Those are disgusting."

"There ya go. Now I gotta head out, I only got half the day off so I need to get to work. It'll be ok. Beca won't leave you. She loves you. Remember that. I love you, bye."

"Bye, thanks for coming with me," Chloe hugged Aubrey.

"I'm always here for you, Chlo. No matter what," Aubrey said before she left.

* * *

 **Present time**

It's been four days since Chloe and Aubrey found out Chloe was pregnant. Beca bought the 'food didn't agree with me' thing. Thankfully. But Chloe was horrible at holding secrets especially from the love of her life. Chloe went the next day on her own to run more tests only to find out that it was indeed Beca's and her baby. Chloe let Aubrey know of the results and had to lie to Beca again, which she hated with all her heart.

She had fear but excitement because of the fact Beca wanted to propose to her. _But what if she will change her mind once she finds out?_ Chloe thought. _It'll be worse for both you and her if you don't tell her. She deserves to know because it's her child too._ Chloe remembered Aubrey's words. She was right. Beca deserved to know.

"Why do you ask?" Beca's question snapped Chloe back into the world.

"Beca, there's something I need to tell you."

Beca got a worried look on her face, "Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"Beca, calm down. I'm fine. It's just that" _tears and sniffling_ "Do you love me?"

"Yes, you know I do. Chloe what's happening? You're scaring me," Beca had tears in her eyes.

"Will you always be mine and by my side through everything?"

"Yes! Of course! I will never leave you. I can't! And you can't leave me! My Dad left and then my Mom. You can't leave me! I want to marry you!" Beca was raising her voice as she cried.

Beca's last words broke Chloe's heart, "I do too."

"You do?!" Beca smiled through her tears.

"Yes, but first. I need to tell you why I actually went to the doctors. Come here," Chloe reached out to Beca and pulled her to sit next to her on their bed.

Chloe moved so she was sitting facing Beca. She grabbed Beca's hand and placed it on her heart. Beca was somewhat upset that Chloe apparently lied to her twice.

"Beca Mitchell, I love you with all my heart and every part of my being. And I know you do too." Beca nodded while wiping away her tears. Chloe's voice was breaking, "We've loved each other since day one but both of us were afraid to admit so at first. When we came together, we fell in love. I fell for you so hard."

"I did too. You have no idea. What are you telling me?" Beca was crying.

"I'm sorry I lied to you by saying I ate something that didn't agree with me. Making that the reason why I was puking every morning. Or that I lied to say I was getting antibiotics for it. I went to the doctor with Bree because-"

Chloe gagged and brought her hand to her eyes to wipe them away.

"Why? Why did you lie? We promised to tell each other the truth and nothing but the truth," Beca's heart was breaking seeing Chloe like this.

"I'm pregnant."

Beca's world just stopped. She froze looking at Chloe. Chloe was pregnant. So many thoughts were going through her head. _How? When? Did Chloe cheat on me? Wait, I have a dick. Is it my fault?_

Beca was brought back to Chloe shaking her head with both hands on the side of her face, "I'm pregnant with your child, Bec."

Beca gulped. "My child?"

"Yeah, I guess we got too carried away during sex that we didn't consider the possibility of you getting me pregnant," Chloe wiped Beca's tears away with her thumbs.

Beca shook her head, "I can't believe this...Are you going to leave me? Take the child and put it in an adoption center? Are you mad at me?"

"No, no, Bec. I'm still yours if you're still mine. It's up to you really. I will have to talk to me parents and let them know. I won't have the baby until the summer so since we want to get married and move away, I thought we could keep it and raise it as our own."

"Chlo, I'm only 20 and I'm not even considered an adult yet. But I would love to raise a child with you," Beca managed a smile and so did Chloe.

"Good, I love you so much, Beca. Don't forget it. We will make it through this together. Just don't leave me." Chloe hugged Beca tight. Beca held onto Chloe like a lifeline.

"I won't. I love you too."

* * *

The following week, Chloe and Beca both talked to their families about their situation. They agreed that Beca and Chloe would finish out the year and take it from there.

Chloe's family was happy but concerned for where they stood. Chloe said that they will consider their options and go from there. On Beca's side, Ben wasn't too thrilled at the idea of Beca not finishing college. Sheila was happy for them and supported Beca and Chloe all the way. What happened next was indescribable. Ben, gave his blessing on whatever they were going to do.

When Christmas came around, Beca and Chloe stopped by to say hi and have dinner with Beca's Dad and Sheila but they didn't stay long. Chloe was only three weeks pregnant but she was starting to feel weird.

When the two informed the Bellas of Chloe's and Beca's little one, they were all over joyed. Aubrey kept reminding Chloe and Beca that she was there for them when they needed help. Chloe wanted to relax over Christmas break so they stayed at Barden most of the break.

Beca wanted to propose over break with the help of the Bellas, but wanted to be by Chloe's side 24/7 which made it hard to plan a secret proposal. On New Year's Eve, Beca popped the question, and Chloe, of course, accepted along with a bunch of cheers from the Bellas. Now, Chloe got to tease Beca about being her fiance and not just her girlfriend. They weren't in a hurry to get married. They wanted to take things slow after Beca's proposal, so they decided to get married over spring break.

Aubrey organized the wedding getting stress of Beca and Chloe. But Chloe stopped puking every morning but was always super horny, making school life hard for Beca.

"Babe, stop, you need to rest," Beca grabbed Chloe's shoulders and plopped her down on their bed.

"But I'm not tired yet. I want you," Chloe whispered seductively while pulling Beca down on her.

Chloe had wanted sex every day, every hour, every minute. But Beca could only take so much. Chloe was two months pregnant and her stomach only popped out the slightest bit. She still didn't look pregnant.

Beca didn't have time to protest when Chloe pulled her sweats down and her boxers. She grabbed Beca's cock and started licking and sucking it until Beca was hard.

"Oh, fuck! Beale," Beca moaned as she placed one of her hands on the back of Chloe's head.

"Mmmm," Chloe groaned as she touched herself while stroking Beca's member.

"You're so hot, Bec."

"Damn, Cho. I want to fuck you so bad," Beca whimpered as Chloe massaged her balls and took the sensitive flesh into her mouth.

"No one's stopping you," Chloe moaned against Beca's dick.

Beca grabbed Chloe and lifted her to sit on the desk. Beca lined herself up to Chloe's entrance. She was caught off guard when Chloe grabbed her dick and stroked it hard and rubbing the head against her wet folds hitting her clit with every motion.

"You're so wet."

"Oh! That feels so good, baby," Chloe moaned as she continued to move Beca's dick against her clit.

Beca knelt down and licked Chloe's core slowly. Chloe's back arched and she groaned loudly.

"You taste so good," Beca whispered against Chloe wet folds.

"You feel so good. I want you inside," Chloe looked at Beca with dark, lustful eyes.

Beca stood and roughly pushed inside of Chloe, "Fuck, yes, baby. Ugh, your pussy is eating my dick. Mmm, it feels so good. I'm so hard."

"Mmmm, fuck me Beca. Dominate me," Chloe sat up to kiss Beca without letting her dick slide out.

"I want to take you on every piece of furniture," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear as she slowly started to move in and out.

"Take me, baby. God! I want you, baby. Fuck," Chloe leaned her head back.

"You're min," Beca started to pound mercilessly.

"Make me cum, Bec."

"I'm going to do more than that, baby."

"Wait, be careful," Chloe pointed to her stomach, "We have a mini us, remember?"

"Please, ugh...don't call...it that," Beca carried Chloe to their bed.

"I'm cumming!"

"Cum, baby," Beca grunted. "Oh, fuck, your pussy feels so good squeezing me so tight. It's pulsing around me cock."

"You fill me so good. You're so big and hard!"

"You like that?"

"Mhm," Chloe bit her lip.

Beca moved on of her hands to rub circles and different amounts of pressure on Chloe's clit eliciting multiple groans and curse words from Chloe.

Chloe came and she came hard. But Beca continued to rub Chloe's clit. Chloe pushed Beca's hand away. Beca took the message but continued to pound into Chloe.

"Baby, I need to cum," Beca groaned.

"Cum Becs. Cum, for me," Chloe moaned.

Beca pounded impossibly harder and faster until she pulled out and came on Chloe's abdomen.

"Fuck," Beca stroked her limp cock.

Beca was startled when Chloe pushed her hand away and grabbed her dick and stroke it. Hard.

"Oh fuck! Baby," Beca groaned as her cock became hard again but way more sensitive.

"Come on, Bec. Cum."

Chloe licked her fingers and rubbed the head while continuing her motions on the base.

Beca arched forward at the contact, "Ugh, fuck!"

"You can cum, again, Beca. You still have some in you," Chloe sat up and worked Beca off.

"Shit! FUCK!" Beca yelled as she shot another load.

They fucked for God knows how long. Afterwards, they were taken by utter exhaustion. But were curled up in each other's arms as they went to sleep.

 **There we go! I hope you all aren't mad that I didn't write much about the proposal. But please review! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that my last chapter felt like an ending chapter but it wasn't. Thanks for reading and all your reviews. Here's chapter 8. There is a little bit of Staubrey "happenings" just for those who do enjoy Staubrey. I personally prefer Bechloe but you like what you like right?**

"Hey, Becs, how's Chloe doing?" Stacie ran up to walk beside Beca who was heading to her dorm after Bellas practice.

"Um, ok. You know, just having the norm. Mood swings, cravings, constantly horny," Beca was actually extremely nervous with what was happening with Chloe and her but promised Chloe-and herself-that she would not trade it for the world. And that Beca would be there for Chloe every step of the way since it was her baby too.

"I bet her being constantly horny is amazing for you," Stacie bumped Beca with her shoulder.

Beca grimaced, "I guess, but her being pregnant kinda makes it hard for me to get school work and Bella stuff done because she's constantly asking for weird mixtures of food or sex."

"I bet Mr. Beca likes it though," Stacie winked.

Beca stopped and looked daringly at Stacie while pointing at her with her finger, "Do not call my dick that." Beca whispered so she wouldn't be heard by other students mingling.

"What do you or Chloe call it?"

"Stacie! I'm not going to discuss that with you!" Beca turned and continued to walk at a quicker pace with Stacie hot on her heels.

"Oh come on, Beca! I openly discuss my sex life with you," Stacie whined.

"Stacie, you openly discuss your sex life with everyone," Beca deadpanned.

"Touche, but I'm sure Chloe is pretty good considering all the other guys she had before you came along," Stacie quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"'All the other guys?' Stacie. How many exactly?" Beca turned dead in her tracks and had her hands on her hips.

"Um-You have to talk with Chloe on that one. Bye! See you tomorrow," Stacie ran off before Beca could ask more questions.

"That bitch," Beca walked into the building.

Beca opened the door to their dorm to find three empty tubs of ice cream on the floor with Chloe sitting on her bed eating another tub.

"Chloe, you're going to make our baby fat before it even pops out," Beca dropped her stuff in the corner and picked up the empty tubs.

"No I'm not. I still go running every morning and have great cardio workouts with the Bellas," Chloe defended before taking another huge bite of mint chocolate ice cream.

Beca came and stood in front of Chloe arms crossed, "Babe, seriously. You haven't even been coming mmph."

Chloe shoved a spoonful of ice cream into Beca's mouth, "Here have some first and yell at me second."

"Mmm, so good. But," _swallow_ "Chlo, you haven't been to Bellas practice in four days. And the last time you went running was at least a week ago."

"Fine, I'll start running again. And I'll go to Bella's practice only if," _oh, great_ "you promise to have sex with me every day."

Beca choked on her own saliva, "If you haven't noticed, Chlo, I'm kinda already having sex with you everyday because you don't let me do my work if until I do."

Chloe sat and thought while tapping her spoon on her chin, "I know! You have to be nice to Aubrey when she comes here to hang for the weekend."

"Ok, whatever, but we did end on a good note so I don't think that will be a huge deal," Beca moved to get her toiletries and a change of clothes.

"Sure, but you do still make sarcastic comments and make her feel uncomfortable," Chloe scraped the ice cream tub with her spoon annoying Beca who took it away and threw it away, "Hey! I wasn't finished." Chloe pouted.

"It's not like she still doesn't judge me or think that I'm 'alternative' and all that shit," Beca searched for her phone in her bag.

"She doesn't think you're weird or alternative anymore Beca. She knows you make me happy and she is fine with the way you are. She doesn't dislike you anymore-for the most part," Chloe whispered the last four words.

"I heard that. I'm going to take a shower cause I'm all gross and sweaty from practice. Be back in a few," Beca left Chloe who grabbed her phone and saw texts from the Bellas all telling her that they missed her.

Chloe smile until she felt a sharp pain jolt through her stomach. She dropped her phone and grabbed her stomach, "Oh crap. Jeez, it's too early for contractions."

Then as quickly as the pain came, it was gone, "Weird."

* * *

Friday afternoon was when Aubrey was going to arrive. Chloe had made it to practice and ran everyday ever since she and Beca talked. Thankfully, Beca had been too busy to notice that the days were flying by and Aubrey would be here that afternoon. Stacie and Chloe were practically jumping up and down during practice out of excitement of Aubrey's arrival.

Beca was working at the station trying to hurry and finish stacking cd's because she knew Chloe would kill her if she wasn't there when Aubrey got there. Of course, with the most impeccable timing ever, Jesse walked over to her.

Jesse and Beca hadn't interracted since their incident after the riff off. Beca was relieved when Jesse finally backed off and so was Chloe. It wasn't that Beca didn't like Jesse, sure he was a little brooding and annoyingly obsessed with getting her to watch movies. It's just that Jesse thought every action or word between them meant something official and Beca wasn't having it.

"Hey, Beca. How are you?" Jesse's voice sounded nervous.

"Hi Jesse. I'm good, how 'bout you?" Beca finished stacking and tried to keep it small talk since she didn't have time to stop and chat.

"Pretty good. Listen, I know we didn't end well and I thought maybe we could talk? Lie over coffee after we're done here?" Jesse sounded hopeful but not desperate. Yet.

"Um, sorry, not to be rude. But I have somewhere I need to be," Beca gave him a small smile as she picked up her bag and headed to the door. "I would like to talk though, but maybe next week. I'm packed for the weekend."

"Great, you have my number still," Jesse gave Beca a light smile back.

Beca realized that she never did attempt to erase all their conversations or Jesse's number from her phone. But that didn't matter because she and Chloe were serious and together.

Beca got back to her and Chloe's dorm at 3:30 p.m. Aubrey was supposed to arrive at 4:15. Beca quickly entered and saw Chloe at her computer writing a paper.

"Hey, babe, how's your paper coming?" Beca was scurrying around trying to clean up their dorm a little before "uptight ex-Bella coach arrived" (as Beca secretly referred to her as).

"Good, I'm almost doonnnneeeeee," Chloe intently stared at the screen, "and DONE!"

"Nice, good job. Now help me clean before Aubrey gets here," Chloe shut her laptop and started straightening up the place with Beca.

"Um, I guess I should tell you this before I forget but Jesse talked to me today and asked me to go out and talk with him over a cup of coffee," Beca stood nervously waiting for Chloe to respond in any form of anger or jealousy.

"Ok? What are you saying? You don't have to ask for permission from me, Becs," Chloe turned to Beca as she placed a shirt on a hanger.

"But I didn't know if you would like me going out with him to talk," Beca nervously popped her fingers.

"Babe, your mine and I'm yours. Always will be, and I trust you. But I do appreciate that you told me and made sure I was ok with it," Chloe walked over to Beca and kissed her forehead.

Beca smiled when she looked at Chloe's abdomen, "Look, your stomach is finally popping out a bit more. You could actually guess you're pregnant."

"Yep, two months and this little sucker is finally showing it's size. I guess it'll be small like you," Chloe teased as she held her stomach in her hands.

"You know you're not that much taller than me," Beca grumbled.

"But I'm taller than you," Chloe bopped Beca's nose with her finger, "Besides, I don't mind another cute, miniature Beca."

"What are we having anyways? Boy? Girl?"

"Um, baby, you can't determine that until four or five months," Chloe giggled at Beca's eagerness.

"Oh."

"What do you want?" Chloe took Beca's hands and played with them until she rested them on Chloe's stomach so Beca could feel.

"I don't know really. I think I would do better with a girl, but I don't care to be honest."

"Me neither, I'm just happy with whatever we get," Chloe pecked Beca on the lips.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Speak of the devil," Beca mumbled.

"Beca! You promised you'd be nice to her," Chloe slapped Beca's arm.

"Ow! Yeah, I said that I would be nice to her not about her," Chloe rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

She opened it up to a beaming Aubrey with Stacie latched to her arm, "Hi Bree! I've missed you!"

"Hey Chloe, I've missed you too," Aubrey and Chloe hugged. Stacie walked around the two to stand beside Beca.

"Hey Beca. How are you?" Aubrey gave Beca a light hug much to Beca's surprise.

"Wow, no nicknames Posen? I'm impressed," Beca smirked back.

"Beca," Chloe warned.

"I mean I'm good. How are you?"

"Better, Mitchell," Chloe glared at Beca.

"I'm doing good, and no, no nicknames," Aubrey looked at Stacie.

"Yeah, I made you promise to be nice to you this weekend," Stacie smirk.

"I made Beca promise that too!" Chloe and Stacie high-fived.

"I feel like we were teamed up against," Beca crossed her arms.

"Believe what you wish, Beca," Chloe came to stand beside Beca and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"You probably already guessed but I'm staying with Stacie since you two live together and you know what happens next…" Aubrey smiled.

"Ok, moving swiftly on. Are you ready to go? The other Bellas are probably on their way if not already there," Beca didn't want to encourage her and Chloe's sex life.

"You're so easy, but yes we're ready," Stacie wrapped her arm in Aubrey's arm.

"Let me grab our jackets," Chloe went to their closet and grab her jacket and handed Beca hers.

"Thanks, let's go," Beca locked the door and the girls headed out with Stacie clinging to Aubrey and Chloe clinging to Beca.

* * *

"So Aubrey, how's work at the lodge?" CR asked.

"Good, it has been extremely busy since the holidays but we're calming down a little bit," Aubrey nodded.

"Babe, you got a little something there," Stacie pointed to Aubrey's lips.

"What?" Aubrey grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth.

Beca sat quietly and enjoyed watching the Bellas interact with their old captain. She's glad that there isn't a lot of pressure from tradition since Aubrey wasn't there to re-enforce it. But at times, Beca did wish she wasn't in charge of the Bellas.

Everyone's chit chatting was interrupted by Chloe, "Oh, ow. Shit!"

Chloe grabbed her stomach and scruncher her face in pain.

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok, Chlo?" Beca sprung into action.

"Ah, yeah, no, yeah. I've just been getting sharp pains alot in my stomach. I don't know why. It's way too early for contractions," Chloe grabbed her water and took a sip.

"How long has this been happening, Chlo?" Stacie and Aubrey had worried faces as did the rest of the Bellas.

"Um, I don't know. A week?"

"Chloe! Why didn't you tell me? This could be serious. We need to go to the doctor and check is everything's ok," Beca pulled out her phone to make an appointment.

"No, Bec-"

"Chlo, you need to go. If this has been happening regularly for a week, then you need to check it out," Aubrey rubbed Chloe's shoulder.

"What could be wrong though?"

"Uh huh...ok...yeah, that'll work," Beca grabbed a napkin and took a pen from her purse and wrote down a day and a time, "Yep, great…thanks, you too. Bye"

"We're going to the doctors tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon," Beca put her phone away along with her pen and the napkin.

Chloe sighed in concern.

"It'll be ok. Tomorrows Saturday so none of us have classes and we can all go with you if you want," Fat Amy looked around at the rest of the Bellas who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, ladies. It means alot," Chloe smiled.

* * *

The next day came too quickly for Chloe. All the Bellas and Aubrey were waiting for Chloe to be called in the waiting room. Beca was holding Chloe's hand and rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. Every once in a while, Beca would bring Chloe's hand up to her mouth and kiss it.

"I'm right here, babe, everyone is here. I'll be right by your side," Beca whispered to Chloe who laid her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm scared."

"I know, Just hold onto me. I got you, always will."

"Chloe Beale," the nurse called.

Beca and Chloe got up and walked to the back into a room.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella. I'll be your nurse today. Can you sit up here please?" Gabriella patted the bed.

Chloe hopped up and Beca sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Ok, I'm just going to check your blood pressure and stuff like that," Gabriella checked Chloe's pupils, ears, blood pressure, heart, and lungs. "So why are you here today?"

"I've been having sharp pains that come and go in my stomach," Chloe said softly.

"Mhm, how often?"

"Every day."

"How long?"

"At least a week, I think," Chloe looked at Beca with scared eyes.

Beca smiled and winked at her.

When Chloe first met Beca, she saw her badass exterior but when they got to know each other, she discovered Beca was a softie. Her 'I don't care' attitude was just a 'I really don't want to get hurt or hurt you' attitude. Chloe always found security in Beca as did Beca. Neither of them really discussed their feelings alot, one, because Beca wasn't much for that. And, two, they didn't need to. Their physical affection showed it all the time and neither of them were embarrassed to stand on a rooftop and declare to the world that each other belong to the other.

"Ok, I'll let Dr. Manning know and she should right in," Gabriella smiled and walked out.

Beca got up and went to hug Chloe. She rubbed her back as Chloe clung to the love of her life like it was the last time they were going to see each other, "I love you, you know that right? I'm always here for you. I'll never leave you."

Chloe nodded as she snuggled into the crook of Beca's neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they were forced apart by a quiet knock at the door. Beca went back to sit down as Chloe sat up straight trying to control her breathing.

"Hi Chloe, how are you today?" Dr. Manning came in and rubbed hand sanitizer on her hands.

"Ok," Chloe's response came out more higher toned than she intended.

"So, you've been having abdominal pains? Just brisk, sharp ones right?" Dr. Manning sat down in the doctor's swivel chair.

"Yeah," Chloe sat on her shaking hands to hide them from the doctor.

"Ok, well, I think we should run some tests and we'll go from there. I'll have them show you two to a scanning room and they'll see what's going on," Dr. Manning smiled.

"What could be wrong?" Chloe didn't like the fact that they had to run tests on her.

Well. we can't tell right now because it could be multiple things at this point so that's what the tests are for," Dr. Manning stood up and went to Chloe.

Dr. Manning placed her hands on the sides of Chloe's neck to feel for any bumps.

"Can you lay down for me?" Dr. Manning patted the bed.

Chloe lay down and Dr. Manning lifted her shirt to feel Chloe's stomach and sides.

"Hmmm, seems a little harder than it should. Not rock hard but firm, does it hurt when I feel around?"

Chloe shook her head no.

"Ok, you can sit on up. Yeah, so it looks like the only way to be sure is to take a sample of your blood and run an ultrasound so see what's up. Your stomach does feel hard and it shouldn't right now. So if you would follow me, I'll show you where you need to go," Dr. Manning washed her hands and grabbed her clipboard.

"Ok, thank you," Beca stood up and handed Chloe her jacket.

They followed Dr. Manning down the hall to an elevator. They went up to the third floor where they were lead to a dimmer room.

Dr. Manning pointed to the bed, "Go ahead and sit down. The nurse will be in shortly"

Chloe handed Beca her jacket and sat down. Gabriella and another nurse came in. Gabriella lifted her shirt again and grabbed a tube that had some clear liquid in it. She spread it on Chloe's stomach and then ran the scanner over Chloe's stomach.

After that Gabriella handed Chloe a gown, "Here, can you put this on? And then we'll run one more scan and take a sample of your blood."

The two nurses left the room and pulled the curtain closed to let Chloe change in privacy. Chloe got up and stripped down and Beca tried to block the dirty thoughts flowing in her head.

"I know what you're thinking, babe," Chloe threw her bra and shirt at Beca who flinched at the sight of Chloe's bra flying at her face.

"I'm not thinking anything," Beca tried to hide the redness on her face.

"Uh huh, you have that look in you eyes," Chloe threw Beca her pants and underwear.

"Damnit, Beale, throwing your undergarments aren't helping," Beca whined.

"So you were thinking dirty thought, you dirty little bird," Chloe put her socks in her shoes and placed them on the floor.

Beca just groaned in defeat.

There was a quiet knock outside, "I'm dressed, come in."

"Ok, we're going to take you to another room where we will place you through a scanner."

"K," Chloe sat in a chair while they wheeled her to another room. Beca followed.

"Ok, go ahead and step in there, and miss, you'll have to stay out here with us," Gabriella pointed to Beca.

Beca stood while watching Chloe sit on a table and lie down. It looked like she was going to go through a white, giant donut hole.

Gabriella came back in and stood behind the guy who Beca guessed what running the machine. They both watched at Chloe was slowed slid through the scanner and back out.

"Ok, you can go ahead and change back into your own clothes so we can take a sample of your blood. And then we will let you to another room where Dr. Manning with give you the results," Gabriella came in and handed Chloe her clothes.

Both Gabriella and the guy running the contraption closed the blinds so Chloe could change.

Gabriella came back in when Chloe was done so take blood. Beca was allowed in as well and held Chloe's hand as she whimpered at the needle. Thankfully, Gabriella only took one tube and led them to the next room.

Beca and Chloe were showed to a little office-Beca's guess, Dr. Manning's office. They sat down and waited for what felt like eternity. Beca and Chloe pulled out their phones and saw that she had tons of messages from the rest of the Bellas.

Stacie: How's it going?

Fat Amy: You skinny bitches are taking forever!

Aubrey: We're here for the both of you.

CR: Everyone is still here waiting for you.

Jessica and Ashley: What's happening back there?

Lily: One time I stole a needle from the doctors and used it to care for lizards.

Beca took a second look at Lily's text but didn't want to know more so she didn't respond.

Beca: Chloe just gave blood and they ran tests. Now we have been waiting for forever in I guess her doctor's office for the results.

Chloe: Thank you girls. It means alot to have you behind me and Beca.

Just then, Dr. Manning knock lightly before coming in. _Why? Why does everyone knock here?_ Beca thought. _Maybe for courtesy or common decency._

"Hi again, ladies. Um-" Beca didn't like the look on Dr. Manning's face. It was disturbing, like someone broke her heart before she came in.

"Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?" Chloe's voice was shaking and Beca grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"That's just-um, I don't know how to lightly tell you ladies this," Dr. Manning quickly took a deep breath.

"Please, the silent air is a good sign. Can you just come out with it?" Beca was getting agitated.

"There is no baby anymore in your stomach."

Chloe and Beca froze. Both of their worlds just stopped. Beca looked aimlessly around the room without moving her head but just her eyes. Chloe sat looking straight ahead as she moved her free hand to rest on her stomach.

Beca felt sick to her stomach, "I'm sorry, that can't be true. How can Chloe not be pregnant when all her exams before confirmed it?"

"Well, there's this thing where the mind tricks the body into 'thinking' that an individual is pregnant causing all the symptoms and effects of pregnancy. But reality is, there is no baby in the womb. But in this case, you had a fetus in your womb. It just didn't survive and your mind and body still believed it was there. Since it hasn't been alive for what looks like a week or so-which is how long you had the pains-Chloe's body has come to realization that the fetus isn't flourishing anymore cause Chloe's body to need to extract the baby. Does that make sense?" Dr. Manning was just as heart broken as Chloe and Beca.

"I need to step out for a minute," Beca got up and went out of the room towards the nearest exit. She passed through the waiting room where all the Bellas were not even caring to stop and explain anything. Beca felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her and Chloe's baby-gone. Beca couldn't help but feel it was her fault because she's intersex.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I know this was an unexpected pregnancy but you and Beca did decide to keep the child. I don't know what to say," Dr. Manning had tears in her eyes as did Chloe.

"No it's ok. It wasn't your fault. You don't need to do anything, but thank you," Chloe said through a breaking heart.

Meanwhile, Beca was outside pacing when all the Bellas came out.

"Beca? Where's Chloe? Is everything ok?" Aubrey spoke first as Stacie moved to hug a crying Beca in her arms.

Seeing Beca's state, Stacie looked at Aubrey and put a finger to her own mouth to signal that now is not the time for an interrogation. Instead, Stacie signaled for all the Bellas to come and grouped hug and comfort Beca.

After a few minutes, Beca sniffled, "I need to get back in there with Chloe. We'll tell you what happened later."

When Beca went inside, Aubrey broke into tears. Stacie wrapped her girlfriend in her arms.

"Sh, it's ok Bree. I'm here," Stacie tried to hold back her own tears.

"What do you guys think is wrong?" Fat Amy didn't make an inappropriate joke which Aubrey was grateful for.

"I don't know but I think it has to do with Chloe mainly by the way Beca broke down," CR responded.

"I just hope she's ok," Jessica looked towards the door where Beca went through and Ashley nodded.

"Stac, what if she's not ok? I can't lose my best friend!" Aubrey slung onto Stacie.

"Hey, we're not going to lose Chloe. We will all pitch in and help if need be. And I know Beca is not going to let her fiance go," Stacie rubbed Aubrey's back.

Aubrey nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bree. Now let's go back inside, I'm getting cold and there's only one way to warm me up,"Stacie kept one arm wrapped around Aubrey as they went inside and sat down.

"Really? Now's not the time Stac," Fat Amy chastened.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, jeez," Stacie rolled her eyes.

Beca went back to the room and sat next to Chloe without looking anywhere but the ground. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed letting her know that Chloe was going through the same thing.

"So what do we do?" Chloe rubbed the back of Beca's knuckled with her thumb.

"Well, since you were only two months pregnant and the fetus didn't get over 32 ounces, I think we can give you medication that will help with the stomach pains and then we will probably have to perform surgery or make an incision to remove the fetus from your womb," Dr. Manning sniffled as did Beca.

"Will Chloe ever get to have kids?" Chloe's head snapped to Beca who looked like someone ripped her heart straight from her chest and stomped on it and burned it.

"I can't be sure of that unless we ran tests after we remove the fetus. I'm sorry Beca," Dr. Manning reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a pen and paper.

"When will I have the procedure?" Chloe watched at Dr. Manning wrote down her prescription on the paper.

"That's up to you. We can settle on a time that works best for you but for now, here's your prescription and I will call it in so you can pick it up when it's ready," Dr. Manning handed Chloe a yellow sheet of paper.

"Thanks," Chloe whispered.

"Is there anything I can get you two? Counseling perhaps?" Dr. Manning looked over at Beca who was still looking at the floor.

"Um no, that's ok. Thank you again," Chloe stood up and pulled Beca up who immediately wrapped herself around Chloe and buried her face in Chloe's chest.

"Ok, I'm sorry, ladies. I truly am, try an have a nice day," Dr. Manning stood and opened the door for them.

When Chloe and Beca entered the waiting room, all the Bellas stood up and rushed to engulf the two in a group hug. Chloe cried and so did Beca while held on to Chloe and continued to hide her face in her chest.

"Chlo, we're all here. What's wrong?" Aubrey rubbed Chloe's back.

"We-we-" Chloe couldn't muster the words and continued to sob.

"We lost the baby," Beca spoke with such grief in her voice, she sounded like she couldn't even sing anymore.

"What? How does that just happen?" Stacie's mouth hung open and Aubrey gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Chloe, Beca, are you guys ok?" Fat Amy asked genuinely.

Usually Fat Amy would make nuendos about Chloe and Beca by asking them if they were ok knowing very well that they we better than ok. But even though being the first Bella with inappropriate comments always available, Fat Amy did care for her fellow Bellas.

Chloe shook her head, "Bree, I'm so sorry. This is not how you wanted to spend your weekend visiting Barden again. I-"

"Chloe, stop. Don't you dare apologize for anything. This was not your fault. It was nobody's fault. I would rather be here with you to comfort you and have a bad weekend here than to be at the lodge having a good weekend while my bestfriends just lost their baby," Aubrey hugged Chloe and Beca again.

"Do you guys need anything? We are here to help you guys through this," Stacie looked concerned at Beca and Chloe.

"No, I just want to go back to our dorm," Beca whispered.

"Yeah, we need some time alone. Thanks though, ladies. For all of your support it means alot," Chloe smiled.

All the Bellas went back to Barden and parted their ways. Chloe and Beca got to their dorm and said nothing to each other for the rest of the day. Neither knew what to say or how to say it. But Chloe, knowing Beca so well, knew that Beca just needed silence and Beca knowing Chloe, snuggled up with each other as tears fell down their faces until the both fell asleep.

 **I know this was a depressing chapter and a hard place to end and leave you hanging. But I promise you, it gets better. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to write. I have been busy as fuck. Here's chapter 9. I know there are a lot of questions going around in all of your minds about what will happen and why I introduced Chloe's back story. I decided to take a different plot line where Pitch Perfect 2 or 3 didn't happen. Hopefully in the next 2-3 chapters, I can answer some of those questions. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews and comments are always appreciated.**

Aubrey and Stacie hung out together most of the time Aubrey visited that weekend. Aubrey came and visited Chloe and Beca but the two rarely said a word while she was there. When Aubrey left, Chloe was sad that she didn't get to spend alot of time with her best friend but couldn't find the motive to get out of their dorm and do fun stuff when she just learned that her baby was gone.

"Oh my God. Chloe, I-" Chloe was sitting on the bed her and Beca shared in their dorm while Skyping her family. She had just broke the news to her family about her failed pregnancy. Carissa was crying and Matt had tears in his eyes. Chloe didn't know what to say to make it better. God. She didn't know what to say to make herself feel better.

"Mom-...I-I don't know...I hurts so much," Chloe wiped tears from her eyes.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry. I wish we were there to give you a hug," Cash said sympathetically.

"Yeah, if you need anything, just call, Chlo. We're family, always," Caleb wrapped one of his arms around Carissa as she continued to cry.

"Mom, please stop. You're not helping," Chloe pleaded.

"Honey! What do we do? Our daughter just lost a child and-" Carissa looked at Matt who was heartbroken seeing his daughter in such agony.

"I don't know, honey. Chloe, I'm truly sorry," Matt told Chloe who was hugging a pillow while tears flooded down her face.

"I know. It's just-I can't-" Chloe couldn't speak through her sobs.

"How's Beca doing?" Carissa's question shattered Chloe's heart even more.

The brunette had shut herself away from the world. College. The Bellas. And even Chloe. Beca and Chloe still shared a dorm, but Beca didn't talk or look at Chloe. She was either on her laptop making mixes or sleeping. The Bellas did everything they could to be there for the two, but an unresponsive Beca made it hard for them to know what they needed. If Chloe would try to talk or comfort Beca, she wouldn't reciprocate the touch or talk. She just cried. Beca hated crying, no matter who she was crying in front of. She just hated feeling weak. But weak was all she felt right now.

Beca wouldn't and couldn't look at Chloe. She couldn't help feel that Chloe's pregnancy didn't go well because of her intersex condition. If she was a guy, then her sperm should have made a healthy baby inside Chloe. But it wasn't because of Beca's condition. It wasn't Chloe's fault either. Fate just didn't allow it, is what Chloe kept telling herself and Beca. But Beca didn't believe her.

"She's hurting. Alot. She's shut everything and everyone out. She said it's easier but I think it's harder and lonely. She thinks it's her fault that the pregnancy failed because of her you know," Chloe looked over at Beca who had her headphones on and zoned out on her laptop making mixes.

"Has she told her family?" Matt didn't like the fact that Beca shut her own fiance out but somewhat understood why. But that wasn't an excuse.

"Yes."

"Chlo, I wish we were able to come and see you guys. Bye, I'm so sorry. We love you," Carissa said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault or anybody's fault. Love you, too," Chloe nodded in understanding and shut her laptop.

Chloe sat back still hugging her pillow. She looked at Beca who had a single tear running down her cheek. Beca's fingers were still as they hovered over the keyboard. It looked as if Beca was thinking of something and zoned out. Chloe got up and walked over to Beca. She rubbed Beca's shoulders from behind but the brunette didn't move a muscle. Chloe missed Beca's hugs and kisses but Beca just couldn't gather up the courage to hug Chloe when she felt so guilty. Chloe massage Beca's shoulders and felt Beca relax a little bit.

"Beca, I miss you," Chloe removed Beca's headphones. She hugged Beca's shoulders and buried her face in the crook of Beca's neck.

Beca continued to look straight ahead as another tear escaped and traveled down her cheek.

"Come back to me, baby. I'm right here. It wasn't your fault," Chloe turned Beca around and grabbed her hands.

Beca remained still while letting Chloe play with her hands. She looked down at their hands while tears fell down her face. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and wiped away the tear with her thumb that flowed down her cheek. She cupped Beca's jaw and lifted Beca's head.

"Beca," Beca's dark blue eyes looked straight into Chloe's light blue eyes. All Chloe saw was emptiness and pain. Something that she hated seeing in Beca. Another tear fell down Beca's face as did one down Chloe's face.

"I'm right here," Beca's broken voice penetrated right through Chloe's heart.

"Your body is, but your heart isn't. Where are you?" Chloe rubbed Beca's cheek with her thumb.

"It feels like my heart is in a million pieces," Beca croke down crying in Chloe's arms.

Chloe hugged Beca tightly, "Baby, your heart is mine and I will always be there to pick up the pieces and help put it back together. But you have to let me, Becs. Don't shut me out, please. It's lonely and definitely harder."

"What am I supposed to do? I just lost a baby. I hurt you. And I can't focus on my classes. Plus my Dad is hurting too," Beca mumbled in Chloe's neck,

"We will cross that bridge when it comes. Right now, we need to get through this first," Chloe rubbed Beca's back.

"I wanted to have kids with you Chlo."

"I know. I did too. But I guess it wasn't time yet," Chloe kissed Beca on the side of her head. Chloe closed her eyes as she held Beca in her arms kneeling on the floor.

"But what if we try again and it fails? It will be because I'm not a guy. Just a chick with a dick."

"Hey, don't you say that. You're not just a chick with a dick. You're an amazing person who genuinely cares for other people, even if you try to hide it behind that sexy, badass exterior, you're a softie. You're caring. Sweet. You helped all of the Bellas last year to become who we are now. You allowed your Dad back into your life and gave him a second chance. We all have our flaws and none of us is perfect but you're perfect enough for me. And I wish you would stop saying that it was your fault. It wasn't," Chloe picked Beca up and sat her down on their bed.

"I want to quit college."

"Wait. What?"

"I want to move in and live with you. Without all of the responsibilities of getting a paper or project turned in. I can't do this anymore, Chlo," Beca looked at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"What about the Bellas next year?"

"They are all talented women and Stacie can definitely take charge with the help of CR," Beca shrugged.

"Don't you think it's too soon to just make decisions like that? I mean, what about jobs for us? How would we support ourselves?"

"I already got a recording job offer at a recording studio in LA."

"Woah, what? When? Why didn't you tell me or say something?"

"I was going to but then we found out we lost a baby. So I figured I would let you decide."

"Oh. But Beca I can't let you be the only one working."

"I wouldn't be. I got you an interview set up whenever your ready at a Animal Clinic in LA."

"Oh my God! Beca! When? How?!"

"Two weeks ago," Beca whispered expecting a slap in the face for all her secrets. Instead she got wrapped in a tight hug and showered with kisses.

"There's the Rebecca Mitchell I know. Looking out for others and what they would like or enjoy. Never just thinking about herself," Chloe smiled at Beca who slightly smiled back.

"I'm sorry I shut you out. It's just a habit when I lose something or someone," Beca looked down at her hands not meeting Chloe's eyes.

"It's ok, just never do it again. I love you and I want to be by your side to help you. I promise to never let you go. That's the commitment we made when we got engaged remember?" Chloe nudged Beca's cheek with her nose.

"Is that the only reason why you're going to marry me someday?" Beca smirked.

"No, there are other reasons, but I do expect for you to do the same," Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I promise."

"Good," Chloe started to get up when Beca grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to sit next to her.

"What are the other reasons?"

"What other reasons?" Chloe was confused.

"The other reasons why you want to marry me," Beca smirked.

 _God. That smirk. So goddamn sexy._

"Let's see: you're a huge softie and really care for other people."

"Shocker that you would say that," Beca deadpanned.

"Shush, I'm not done. You're the most beautiful and sexiest thing on the world-"

"I'm sorry thing?"

Chloe continued ignoring Beca's question "You make me a better person and I would love to be able to be your official partner in everything," Chloe finished with a smile and a wink.

"That wasn't sappy at all, babe," Beca smirk.

"Shut up. Now your turn," Chloe beamed.

Beca turned to look at Chloe in the eyes and pretended like she was going to say something really touching until, "Dido."

"Jerk!"

Beca laughed as Chloe sat and pouted with puppy eyes.

"So will you move to L.A. with me?"

"Yes, but we still have to compete at the ICCA's Championship, Becs."

"Yeah, that's in March right?" Beca looked at the calendar on her phone.

"Yep, March 15."

"Ok, well, then afterwards?"

"I'm all yours," Chloe winked.

"How will we tell the Bella's?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, I need my cuddle buddy," Chloe held out her arms towards Beca.

Beca smiled and lied down in their bed but didn't fall asleep. Her mind was racing of the different possibilities of their future together. Thankfully she managed to sleep after two hours of lying there with Chloe's head on her chest.

* * *

Friday came quick for Chloe and Beca..mostly Beca...which meant that it was Bella bonding night. Even though Beca and Chloe were going through a rough time, doesn't mean the Bellas couldn't have a bonding night-as Chloe put it. So they were all gathered in Stacie's dorm sitting around in a circle drinking God knows what, and eating pizza. Beca and Chloe were still pretty down but tried their best to participate. Of course, truth or dare or shot had to be a game that they played tonight. Beca and Chloe were sitting next to each other.

"Are you okay?" Chloe looked at Beca who was still grieving the loss of their future child.

"I'm fine. I have you here," Beca said with a genuine smile.

"I've been thinking...should we take the offer of counseling Dr. Manning gave us?"

"What?! No, no, no, no thank you. I don't need some random stranger knowing our-or actually my-condition. Thanks you very much," Beca took a sip of her drink.

"Ok, just asking," Chloe held up her hands in defense.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Fat Amy made everyone's head turn with her question.

"I be they were just discussing wedding plans," Ashley said excitedly

"Oh! I have some great ideas for each of your bachelorette parties," Stacie said with a wicked smirk.

"I don't like the sound of that, Stac, especially with the smirk on your face," Beca looked at Stacie who winked as she pumped her fist.

"Stacie!" Beca yelled.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Stacie smiled.

Beca shook her head, "Ok, let's play before I leave."

"Don't be a spoilsport. Where do you two want to have the wedding?" Jessica and Ashley were eager because they got to be the decorators and organizers along with Aubrey.

"We actually don't really know. We haven't even settled on a date for the wedding," Chloe and Beca shrugged.

"We would really like to just get through this right now and then get settled in together somewhere before we discuss that," Beca pointed out.

"Ok, let us know! We're happy to help."

"Thanks, now let's play before I leave. I'm bored," Beca said.

"Fine, Beca. You get to go first since you're such in a hurry," Stacie set her drink down and looked at Beca who was glaring at her with intensity, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Beca kept her eyes fixed on Stacie.

Chloe was watching Beca's and Stacie's interactment and found it quite amusing how Stacie could make Beca blush or flustered.

"When was the first time you masturbated?"

"Easy, when I was 14." Chloe was shocked how easily and quickly Beca came out with that answer.

"Shot," Stacie poured Beca a glass and Beca drank it and turned to Chloe.

"Chlo? Truth or dare?" Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk.

"Dare," Chloe felt scared after she saw Beca's smirk.

"I dare you, Chloe Beale-"

"Soon to be Mitchell…" Chloe teased.

"Um, yeah-God, that actually sounds awesome, Chloe Mitchell. Wait why not your name?"

"I don't know. I just thought you would want to keep your name," Chloe shrugged and Beca smiled.

"Ok, you two. Back to the game, we're bored over here. Beca what do you dare Chloe to do?" Fat Amy interrupted.

"Go all week without alcohol, beer, wine, or any alcoholic drink."

"That's not really fun or daring, Beca," Stacie was disappointed.

"That's so not cool, babe," Chloe loved her drinks especially on the weekends.

"Can you handle it?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"That's more of a challenge then a dare, Beca," CR said.

"True but Chloe does love her alcoholic drinks. Chloe are you up for it?" Stacie added.

"Totes," Chloe smiled nervously.

"We could make it interesting. If Chloe loses, Beca can get whatever," Fat Amy suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ames. Chlo, if you lose, you will have to sleep in the other bed for a week," Beca pointed at Chloe.

"How is that a loss?" Denise asked.

"I can't sleep without Beca," Chloe whined.

"Oh, I guess that's acceptable," Stacie looked at the other girls who nodded.

"Fine, whatever. You're on Mitchell," Chloe glared at Beca.

The girls played and got drunk and Beca managed to keep Chloe's hands off of her for the most part. A drunk Chloe is hard to control especially when she is still on her prescriptions and hasn't had the procedure meaning, yes, she is still horny alot. Beca was a little buzzed thanks to Amy. They played until everyone was pretty much passed out or completely insane.

Beca practically had to carry Chloe back to their dorm. When they got back, Beca helped Chloe change into her pj's and get settled into bed. Beca then got herself ready and quietly got into bed next to the sleeping redhead. Once she was in, Chloe snuggled right up to her and held her tight.

"I love you. No matter what."

"I love you too, nerd," Beca chuckled before falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Beca, this is Jesse. Call me back when you get a chance or text me. I hope we can go get a cup of coffee together soon and talk. Just talk. Thanks, bye," Jesse called Beca three times over the past week but Beca had been ignoring her phone ever since they found out about the baby.

"Shit, I forgot I was going to have coffee with Jesse," Beca plugged in her phone and saw all the missed text messages and called she had gotten.

"Oh yeah. You should go today since we will be busy for the next weeks," Chloe was scheduled to have the procedure done in two days. She was scared as fuck but she knew it wasn't healthy and it had to be done. Besides, she knew Beca would be the first thing she would see when she woke up.

"I don't wanna," Beca whined.

"Why? You came and asked me if you could go," Chloe set down her textbook and paper.

"I don't know. I guess just because of what has happened and I don't feel like talking to him about it," Beca shrugged.

"You don't have to tell him, Becs. He wanted to talk. He didn't say you would have to give him an update on you life," Chloe watched Beca as she saw at her desk and spun around in the chair.

"But he will pressure me into telling him what's wrong."

"It's really none of his business."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna go though either way," Beca looked up at the ceiling.

"Ok, your choice. I'm not going to push you into anything," Chloe went back to studying her textbook.

Beca loved that Chloe never pushed her. Chloe always knew when to give her space and she knew what she needed when she needed it. The same goes for Beca. When Chloe was down or having a bad day, Beca knew how to help her or lift her up. That was one of the many things that Beca loved about Chloe. One of the many reasons why she loved Chloe.

"Will you marry me?" Beca looked at Chloe with a small smile.

"I think I already answered that question," Chloe looked back and held up her left hand that had her engagement ring on it.

"You did? I don't remember you answering me," Beca teased.

"Babe, you should remembered whether you proposed to me or not," Chloe deadpanned.

"Touche...but will you?"

"Will I what? I will do alot of things to you," Chloe looked down at her textbooks trying to hide her smirk.

"You mean for me?"

"Yeah, that too," Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"Will you be my wife?" Beca got up from her chair and walked towards Chloe. She leaned forward and put her arms on either side of Chloe's legs.

"Will you be my wife?" Chloe looked up at Beca whose face was millimeters away.

Beca connected their lips and deepened the kiss. Until they both had to pull away due to the lack of oxygen.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Mmm, maybe...Try again just to make sure," Beca and Chloe kissed but didn't let it turn into anything extreme.

Chloe still had the have the procedure and Beca didn't want to cause her fiance any more pain than she was already bearing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chloe smiled when they separated and leaned their foreheads against each other.

Beca softly smiled and went to stand looking out the window. She saw a bunch of different students walking to and fro. Then she started to think about what could have been if Chloe had her child. How good of a parent Chloe would be and how bad of an influence Beca would be by spoiling them rotten. Tears started to form in Beca's eyes but she blinked them away and sniffed not quiet enough for Chloe not to hear.

Chloe looked up from her textbook when she heard Beca sniff. Chloe knew Beca was still hurting just like she was. This will take a while to get through but at least they had each other. Chloe moved her books aside and got up and walked towards Beca. She wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder but didn't say anything knowing the brunette wasn't one to talk about her feelings when pushed. Chloe knew to let Beca come out when she was ready.

Beca leaned back into Chloe's embrace. God, she loved this woman with her entire being. Beca appreciated that Chloe didn't push for a conversation nor an explanation. It's one of the many things Beca loved about Chloe.

"Do you ever want to try an have kids again Beca?" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

"I don't know."

"Babe, it wasn't your fault. We can try again when your ready. I want to try but I won't push you," Beca closed her eyes as she leaned her head back onto Chloe.

"I know, but I don't want to cause you to go through this again if it was my sperm that caused all of this," Beca's words only made Chloe hold her tighter.

"It won't. If it makes you feel better, Dr. Manning did say I have a low egg count or something like that. I wasn't just because of a sperm."

"That doesn't mean it was your fault either, Beale," Beca poked Chloe's arm with her finger.

"Yeah," Chloe whispered.

"You've been concerned about me all this time. I haven't even asked you how you're doing. I'm such a screw up," Beca chuckled.

"Hey, no you're not. It's ok, Bec. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you but we have each other to hold onto. I am happy as long as you're happy," Chloe kissed the side of Beca's head and looked outside to see the Trebles singing "You're My Best Friend." The window was open so their song could be heard clearly.

"You know, now that Bumper is gone, the Trebles aren't that bad."

"Speak for yourself. I almost got killed by one," Beca scoffed.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe giggled.

"That's not funny!" Beca turned to look at Chloe.

"Not it's not. I'm sorry," Chloe bit her lip trying to hide the huge grin on her face.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll stop," Chloe cleared her throat and composed herself and looked at Beca with a straight face.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked to sit down at her desk and start homework. Chloe went back to her textbooks and laptop to finish studying.

 **Here's chapter 9! Review! And thanks for reading. Any suggestions or requests will be considered but not promised…:) All mistakes are mine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all. Thanks so much for your reviews and I appreciate the support. I know this is a really depressing time right now for the best couple in Pitch Perfect. But I will try to write more often to answer your questions. Here's chapter 10...Enjoy!**

"Beca, relax. Chloe is going to be just fine. Dr. Manning is really experienced and this hospital has the best ratings in Atlanta. Worrying and pacing isn't going to benefit you, us or Chloe. Sit down," Stacie grabbed Beca's shoulders and directed her back to her chair.

Stacie and Beca were at the hospital waiting for Chloe's procedure to be done. Dr. Manning said it shouldn't take longer than an hour. It had been ten minutes before Beca couldn't stand sitting still. The rest of the Bellas wished they could be there but they were all tied up with different classes. They promised that they would stop by when they got a chance.

"I know, Stac, I'm just nervous," Beca sat down and ran her hand through her hair.

"I am too, but Chloe is going to be fine," Stacie comforted.

Beca pulled out her phone and headphones and listened to music to help calm her nerves. Stacie sat and looked at a magazine that she found on the table beside her. Time went by slowly for Beca and when Dr. Manning came back, Beca shot up that she almost fell.

"Woah, Becs, chill," Stacie grabbed Beca to keep her on her feet.

"Sorry," Beca looked nervously at Dr. Manning.

"We're all done, she's sleeping but the anesthesia should wear off in half an hour. The procedure went well with no complications and she should be good to go home tomorrow," Dr. Manning said.

"Thank you. Can I see her?" Beca asked.

"Yes, but don't wake her up. Let us know when she's awake so we can give her some pain medication and check her vitals," Dr. Manning responded with a soft smile.

"Thanks," Beca basically ran to Chloe's room leaving Stacie behind.

Beca entered the room quietly and saw Chloe asleep on the bed. She sat beside the sleeping redhead and held her hand in her own. Stacie came in quietly and sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Becs, you know I'm truly sorry for what you're going through," Stacie whispered.

"I know. Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault," Beca rubbed the back of Chloe's hand with her thumb.

"Do you mind me asking if you're going to try again?"

"Uh, we talked about it…" Beca felt tears starting to form in her eyes. It was hard for her to see the love of her life hooked up to a bunch of monitors and tubes. _She looks so vulnerable_.

"We don't have to talk about it. It's ok," Stacie walked over behind Beca and rubbed her back.

"No, it's ok. You can know. We talked about trying but I didn't want to do it with my sperm again. If this is because of my sperm, then I don't want to put us through this again. But yes, we do want to try again after we move in together," Beca sniffed softly.

"Are you guys not coming back next year?" Stacie felt a pang of hurt in her chest thinking about how her best friend wouldn't be coming back.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. I got a job offer and Chloe has an interview set up at a vet clinic in L.A."

"What?! Becs, that's incredible! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's not like we lost a baby or anything," Beca raised her voice which made Stacie step back.

"Sorry, I'll stop prodding," Stacie raised her hands in defense.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I'm just overwhelmed," Beca sighed.

"She's ok, Becs. She's one of the strongest women alive. She's a Bella, she has to be," Stacie's comment made Beca smile.

Chloe started to stir but her eyebrows furrowed at the pain.

"Stac, go get the nurse or the doctor," Beca said as she stood to help Chloe.

Stacie came back in with Dr. Manning and another doctor.

"Becs? It hurts," Chloe groaned looking into Beca's eyes. Beca looked back with love, concern, worry, and sympathy.

"Here, this should help with the pain," Dr. Manning injected come medication into the tube that was connected with Chloe's arm.

"Ok, thanks. How did it go?" Chloe asked while rubbed her eyes.

"It went great. Hi, sorry, I'm Dr. Becker. I performed your procedure," Dr. Becker shook Beca's and Chloe's hands, "As far as we know, everything went as planned. You should be able to go home tomorrow but you will have some meds to take. The pain shouldn't be too bad if you take them. Bed rest would be best for the next week or so."

"Ok, thank you," Beca nodded.

"Are you going to be watching over her?" Dr. Becker asked.

"Yes, always," Chloe smiled at Beca's answer.

"Ok, here's the prescription and she will have to take it twice a day. One pill morning and evening after meals would be best," Dr. Becker handed Beca the pill bottle.

"You're all set. You will have to spend the night here but we can get you discharged tomorrow right away," Dr. Manning informed.

"Thanks," Chloe and Beca said at the same time which made everyone smile.

Dr. Manning and Dr. Becker left the room and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" Beca asked. She sat down and held Chloe's hand being careful of the tube that was attached.

"It's gone, Becs," Chloe started to cry, "The baby's gone. It's not in here anymore."

Beca got up and wrapped Chloe in a hug. Chloe clung to Beca like a lifeline as she sobbed into Beca's chest.

"I'll go to let you two have some privacy. I'll tell the Bellas that everything went well and that they can come and see you," Stacie gathered her stuff.

"Thanks for coming, Stacie. You're the best friend ever," Beca smiled at Stacie not letting go of Chloe.

"Of course. Call if you need anything," Stacie left leaving the two still holding each other.

Beca started to softly sing _Say You Won't Let Go_. Chloe let go and wiped her tears away. Beca wiped Chloe's cheeks and continued singing. Chloe smiled as Beca and Beca smiled back.

"I love you so much," Chloe said.

Beca stopped singing, "I love you too. I'll always be here to take care of you. I'm never going to leave you."

The two girls smiled at each other and Beca let Chloe fall back to sleep.

* * *

It was March. Which meant that ICCA's Championships were in one week. Chloe had healed from her procedure back in February. Both Beca and Chloe decided to put their grief and sorrow aside and focus on the Bellas. They were practicing their set which had come together quite well considering the bumps and bruises along the road of getting there.

Ever since Chloe was pretty much healed and was able to move around on her own without problems, she was secretly missed having sex with Beca but she knew that the brunette wasn't in the mood considering what they went and still going through. Chloe let Beca come when we was ready which surprisingly wasn't long.

"Ok, ladies, I think we are pretty much set. Great job! We will have rehearsals everyday until Thursday. That's when we head out for the competition," Chloe said with a beaming smile.

"Cool. You got it Red," CR said.

All the Bellas were packing up and cleaning up. Chloe moved all the chairs back as Beca packed up their stuff.

"Hey, Shawshank," Fat Amy came over and startled Beca.

Beca jumped, "Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of me."

"Heh, sorry. Anyways, the Bellas were thinking about moving into a house next year. We would all work and pay our part. We were wondering if you two dingos in heat were wanting in," Beca stood up and remembered that the Bellas didn't know that her and Chloe weren't planning on coming back next year.

"Uh, Yeah, maybe. I'll let you know," Beca didn't want to bring up the topic without the rest of the Bellas there to discuss it.

"Ok, cool. If you decide yes, we will have to soundproof the house especially your guy's room," Fat Amy winked.

Beca shook her head, "Ok, by Amy. Chlo, you ready?"

Chloe heard their entire conversation and giggled at Beca's reaction.

"Yep," Chloe skipped over to Beca and walked out.

"So when are you going to tell the girls that we won't be coming back next year?" Chloe asked once they were out of earshot of Amy.

"I don't know. I thought you might want to be there too. I mean, I know how much you love the Bellas," Beca shrugged.

"Yeah, but I love you more. And I would love to start a life with you," Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek.

"I love you too," Beca blushed.

"Woah, no name calling? Like 'weirdo' or 'nerd' or 'goof ball'?"

"Shut up."

"See you are a softie. My little softie unless we're having sex. Then you're pretty hardon…" Chloe winked.

Beca's breath hitched, "I hate you."

Chloe giggled at her flustered fiance, "I feel gross. I'm going to go take a shower," Chloe said fanning herself with her hand.

"I'll join you," Beca teased.

"Can Lil' Becs come too?" Chloe's question made Beca swallow thickly.

Beca just rolled her eyes and continued to walk faster towards their dorm.

Chloe and Beca made their way to the showers after stopping at their dorm to pick up their toiletries. To Chloe's surprise Beca started to sing Titanium. Beca smirked and followed Chloe into her stall.

Chloe manage to control the sudden arousal that flooded her body as Beca ran her hands and arms feeling over her stomach from behind. Beca softly traced over the scar that the incision made. Chloe leaned back into Beca who kissed the back of her neck.

Beca released her hold and grabbed Chloe's shampoo and helped the redhead wash her hair. After she was done, Chloe did the same to Beca's hair. She moved the brunette under the spray and stood behind her. Beca turned around and grabbed Chloe into a kiss and pushed her up against the cold shower wall.

"Is it safe for us to do this?" Chloe asked when Beca started a trail of kisses down Chloe's neck.

"I don't have to use my dick to make love to you Chlo," Beca grabbed Chloe's breasts with her hands and pulled and pinched the hardened peaks making Chloe's back arch to the touch.

"Mmm, Becs. It's been too long. Be gentle, please," Chloe moaned.

"Always," Beca spoke softly before moving her mouth to suck on Chloe's left nipple.

"Bec, I need you," Chloe reached down to grab Beca's hardened member.

"Not inside Chlo. Just to be safe," Beca moved to the other breast repeating her ministrations.

Chloe groaned in pleasure but needed more, much more, and much lower. She tried to push Beca's head down to where she needed release, but Beca moved her head back and went back up to kissing Chloe. Chloe kept her hand on Beca's dick and use her thumb to rub the head. Slowly but firmly, Chloe stroked Beca's cock. Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth. Their bodies were pressed together with Beca's member in between making pressure surround her cock.

"You're so hard, baby. So big," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear when Beca moved her head to rest on Chloe's shoulder.

"Mmm, fuck. Only for you," Beca started to rock her hip to rub her dick against her and Chloe's stomach.

"Let's go back to our room," Chloe said in a husky, sexy voice.

The two quickly made their way to their room after gathering their stuff. Chloe could feel her arousal between her legs and Beca had to carry their bags in front of her crotch to hide her boner.

When they got to their room, they immediately dropped their towels and Beca shoved Chloe down on the bed and moved between her legs. Chloe grabbed Beca's dick and stroked it hard and fast, but Beca reluctantly pushed her hands away. Instead, Beca kissed her passionately and kissed down her jaw to her neck to her breast. She continued down her abdomen. Beca moved down to where she was face with Chloe's core. She kissed the inside of her thigh and took a moment to admire Chloe's beauty.

"So beautiful and wet," Beca kissed above where Chloe needed her most.

"Bec, please, stop teasing," Chloe pleaded which only made Beca harder.

Beca smirked and ran a finger through Chloe's wetness up to her clit. Chloe moaned and arched off the bed. Beca used her fingers to move the hood of skin that covered the clit up to expose Chloe's very sensitive nub. Beca kissed it softly letting Chloe get used to the sudden, unprotected contact. Chloe's response was a painful yet pleasure filled groan.

"Shit! Fuck! Becs-" Chloe couldn't say words when Beca flicked her tongue once making Chloe's body jerk.

"Like that? Does it feel good?"

"Mmmhmm," Chloe bit her lip.

Beca kissed Chloe's slit and sucked still holding the hood up. She flicked and massaged and Chloe was writhing uncontrollably on the bed. Chloe never felt this level of pleasure. Sure, her clit had been pleased many times by Beca and her own fingers, but direct contact with no protection from the layer of skin made it extremely intense.

Beca moved one hand to tease Chloe's entrance. She carefully inserted one finger only slightly in knowing that Chloe might be sore.

Chloe gasped, "Fuck! More Becs, please."

Beca inserted another finger and curled them to hit that spot that drove Chloe insane.

"Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, right there!" Choe's back arched again.

Beca flicked her tongue on Chloe's revealed clit. Chloe moved one hand to Beca's hair to pull her closer. Chloe was so close and Beca could feel it by how hard Chloe's walls were squeezing her fingers. Withing another few flicks and curls, Chloe came with a loud moan. Beca helped Chloe come down from her high until Chloe's body jerked in sensitivity letting Beca know to stop. She lapped up Chloe's juices and moved up to kiss Chloe.

"My God! So good. Who knew you knew how to please me without help from lil' Becs," Chloe teased.

"You're welcome," Beca smirked.

"Speaking of lil' Becs...he needs some attention," Chloe looked at Beca seductively. Beca was kneeling between Chloe's legs with her painful boner poking Chloe's stomach.

Chloe moved her hands down to work Beca off. Beca moaned and buried her head in Chloe's neck. Chloe used one hand to work her dick and the other to massage her balls. She shifted down to where she could suck on Beca's right nipple. Beca arched at the contact to her breast.

"Ugh, so good...keep going baby," Beca panted.

"Mmm, I told you we would be fucking right here," Chloe stroked hard and slow.

Beca bit her lip and moaned, "Uh huh…"

Chloe chuckled, "It's been so long. I forgot how big and hard you are."

Chloe's comment only made Beca whimper, "Yeah? Oh fuck!"

"Mmmhmm, you know what else?"

Beca groaned as Chloe was going hard but too agonizingly slow for her to cum, "Ugh, what?"

"How perfect your dick is...it's big and fat, and it fits perfectly in my pussy," Chloe kissed down Beca's abdomen and shifted where Beca was down on her hands and knees with Chloe laying on her back under her facing Beca's throbbing cock.

"Yeah," Beca gripped the blanket.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yeah...fuck, don't stop," Beca groaned.

"Ask me, Bec. Ask me to cum," Chloe kissed the head and lightly ran her tongue over the slit.

"FUCK! Chloe, please! Make me cum!" Beca went down to her forearms and rested her head on her arms.

"Good girl," Chloe took Beca's member into her mouth and moved up and down meeting her hand half way.

"Yes! Chloe, I wanna cum. Faster!"

Chloe obeyed and went faster. She removed her mouth and pushed Beca to lay on her back. Chloe moved between Beca's legs and stroked extremely fast with her hand.

"I'm gonna cum, keep going!"

"Come on Becs, cum."

Beca shot her load with a loud groan and her back arched off the bed. Chloe didn't stop. She kept moving her hand up and down rapidly until Beca came again. Then Chloe used her mouth meeting her hand half way again. She used her tongue to brush the underside and the head. Beca came in her mouth and Chloe swallowed Beca's load.

"Shit, no more," Beca pushed Chloe's head away.

Chloe chuckled, "Too good to handle?"

"Good is an understatement," Beca pulled Chloe up to kiss her.

"I love you," Beca hugged Chloe tightly.

"Always," Chloe snuggled into Beca's neck.

* * *

The girls successfully won ICCA's for the second year in a row and it the last day before the year was over. Beca and Chloe knew that had to tell the girls. Chloe was heart broken for the girls but wanted to have a life with Beca more than anything. Both girl's families were overjoyed to hear of each girls job offers. They were scheduled to move to L.A. the weekend after school ended. Beca had rented an apartment with the help of her father. They decided to get married next year in the fall on October 6.

Beca and Chloe had to catch their flight to L.A. in a few minutes but they had to say their farewells to the girls.

"Wait, so you two are leaving us? Who will be captain?" Stacie was disappointed as were the other girls.

"Well, Chloe and I thought that you and CR would be great captains," Beca said.

"But, that's minus two people."

"You can recruit two more next year," Chloe shrugged.

"It's not that simple, Chlo. You know that," Fat Amy added.

"Yeah, they have to have good voices and have the ability to dance not to mention hot," CR smirked.

"Guys, you'll be fine. Stacie you can always ask Aubrey for help. And call us if you have questions," Beca said. She hated having to leave the girls but knew that Barden wasn't the place for her.

"Ok, well, I hope you two will love L.A. and have success with both of your jobs," Stacie genuinely said.

"Thanks, we will miss you girls," Chloe had tears coming in her eyes.

"Oh, God. Please don't, Chlo. If you cry, I'm gonna cry," Beca whined.

"Beca…" Fat Amy was going to cry but was trying to hold back her tears.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm-"

"Don't," Beca held up a finger to Amy. "I swear the God...If you cry, I'm gonna cry."

"Beca-"

Bec glared at her while trying to control her emotions. Chloe stood beside Beca and smiled at their interaction and Beca's behavior.

"We love you two. And we are happy for you guys and hope that whatever you do or wherever you go, we will support you. True family doesn't hold you back. They lift you up," Fat Amy raised her hand as she talked.

Stacie started to sniffle and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Stac, please don't," Beca shook her head.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just so happy and sad at the same time. I couldn't help it," Stacie said.

"God, guys, I promised I wouldn't cry!" Beca whined while holding back her tears.

"She loves hugs," Chloe teased.

"Don't!"

"We should give her one," Chloe smiled.

"That's not funny…" Beca shook her head while looking up.

All the Bellas gathered Beca in a group hug as tears were shed and goodbyes were said.

"We'll miss you both. We love you two!" Jessica said.

"We love you girls too," Chloe said and looked over to Beca who was wiping away tears.

"Stay in touch?" CR asked.

"Of course." Chloe beamed.

"You two better get going or you're gonna miss your flight," CR said.

"Yeah, hey Stacie?" Beca pulled Stacie aside.

"What's up?" Stacie said.

"Take good care of them. I know you can do it. I am making you the official captain of the Barden Bellas," Beca handed Stacie the pitch pipe.

Stacie engulfed Beca in a huge hug, "You're the bestest best friend ever! I love you!"

"Love you too," they two pulled back to see a group of Bellas watching them.

"Ok, we need to go," Chloe said grabbing the rest of her bags.

"Yeah, bye girls! You all were amazing and helped me come out so much last year. And I promise that we will keep you updated on the wedding," Beca smiled and the Bellas smiled back.

"Bye! Love you!" all the Bellas yelled as Chloe and Beca loaded their luggage in the taxi.

They all group hugged one last time.

"I LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS!" Beca yelled when they released each other.

They put their hands in and did their little team 'ah.' Chloe and Beca got in the taxi and headed to the airport. Both Chloe and Beca texted their families and told them that they were on their way to the airport. Both families were there to wish the girls goodbye.

"Bye Chloe. Bye Beca! We love you two," Ben gave Beca and Chloe a hug before Sheila engulfed them in a tight hug.

"Let us know about the wedding," Sheila poked Beca's arm.

"Sheila, let us get to L.A. first, then we will get married next year," Beca grimaced at Sheila's poking.

"Be good to my girl, Chloe." Ben looked at Chloe.

"I promise," Chloe smiled.

Chloe and Beca walked over to the Beales.

"Bye, honey, love you!" Carissa and Matt hugged their daughter.

"Take care of her," Matt moved to hug Beca.

"By my life," Beca smirked and hugged him back.

"Bye lil' sis," Caleb hugged Chloe.

"Bye Mom and Dad. Bye Caleb," Chloe said through tears.

"Come here, don't think I didn't forget about you," Chloe reached out to Cash and hugged him.

"Bye, Chlo."

"Thank you for making my sister happier than ever," Caleb came over to Beca.

"Thanks for letting me have her," Beca hugged Caleb.

After more tears and goodbyes from both families, Chloe and Beca were on the plane heading to L.A.

 **I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. I appreciate all of you reviews and support. It's encouraging! Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all. Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I will say that yes, Chloe and Beca will try again because I know that's a question alot of people have been asking me. Here's chapter 11...Enjoy!**

It had been a week since Beca and Chloe moved into their apartment. Both of their families decided to help the two girls financially until they both had steady jobs and could support themselves. Beca instantly got the job at the recording studio two days after they arrived. Chloe hadn't had her interview yet but was hoping that five years of college would allow her a job at the Vet Clinic. It was Saturday morning and Beca wanted to get as much unpacking done as she could.

"Hey, babe?" Chloe called out.

"Yeah? What's up?" Beca answered while organizing their kitchen ware.

"What time is my interview again today? I know it's in the afternoon," Chloe asked looking at her phone while coming down the hallway.

"Uh, my phone is on the counter. You can check. It's in my email," Beca said. She was sitting on the floor separating pans from pots and putting them in the cabinet.

Chloe grabbed Beca's phone and checked the time her interview was supposed to be at.

"Two o'clock."

"Ok, cool. Since you have a few hours, can you help me unpack? The silverware, plates, bowls, and crap are over there," Beca asked pointing to a cardboard box sitting in the corner.

"Yep. Where did you get all this kitchen stuff? We didn't have any at Barden," Chloe asked while putting her hair back into a ponytail.

"My parents had extra stuff that they weren't using. So they gave it all to us when they heard we were moving," Beca said.

"Oh," Chloe tried to open the box but it was taped shut. "Becs, I can't get this open...Ugh, it's taped with some kind of super tape."

Beca chuckled and got up to help Chloe, "Chlo, look for the end and peel. It's not that hard." Beca successfully and effortlessly took off the tape and opened the box.

"Smart ass," Chloe snorted.

"You love it though," Beca smirked.

"You're not wrong," Chloe winked as Beca who proceeded emptying the kitchen ware into the cabinets.

After getting the kitchen mostly unpacked, Chloe headed to their room to get ready for her interview. Beca moved to the living room to unpack their various accessories. Chloe came out when Beca was unpacking pictures of their families, the Bellas, or just them. Beca found one picture and held it in her hands looking at it. It was a picture of all the Bellas at the beach after they had just won the ICCA's for the first time.

Chloe came up behind Beca and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You know, when I look back on all that, I'm not going to remember performing. I'm gonna remember those weirdos. I'm gonna miss them," Beca smiled when she saw Chloe in the picture with her arm wrapped around Beca's shoulders.

"Yeah," Chloe whispered. "Well, at least you still have one of those weirdos with you forever."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Beca smirked.

"I think her name is Chloe Beale. See? She's the redhead standing right there," Chloe pointed at herself in the picture.

"Wow, that Chloe Beale is really hot. I should ask her out," Beca played along.

"I bet she would love that! But anyway, I gotta go," Chloe turned Beca around so she was facing her.

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks," Chloe pecked Beca on the lips and grabbed her purse.

"I love you!" Beca shouted as she watched Chloe grabbed her stuff.

"Love you too!" Chloe ran over to give Beca one more kiss. Beca grabbed the side of Chloe's face for a long kiss.

They had to separate due to the lack of oxygen.

"You're gonna do great!"

"I love you so much," Chloe leaned their foreheads together.

"Love you too you weirdo. Now go, you're going to be late," Beca urged Chloe out the door.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Beca asked as she served Chloe a plate of chinese food.

"Good, I guess. The lady who interviewed me didn't seem very attentive. She looked like she hadn't slept in years," Chloe said.

"Oh, I see, well, you'll find out in a week or two right?"

"Probably," Chloe and Beca were sitting on the couch in their messy living area.

Beca could see in Chloe's eyes that the interview didn't go as well as Chloe would have liked.

"Hey, it'll be ok. Don't feel bad Chlo," Beca reached for Chloe's hand to hold it in her own.

"But, Becs, I can't let you be the only one working. It's not fair," Chloe whined.

"We don't even know if you didn't get the job yet. Don't put yourself down when you don't have a reason to. Besides, I don't care if I'm the only one working. At least I have a beautiful, sexy, amazing fiance to come home to," Beca squeezed Chloe's hand.

Chloe smirked, "How am I this lucky?"

"I could ask myself that exact question, babe."

"Such a sweet talker," Chloe smiled as did Beca.

* * *

"Ow, fucking shit!"

"Babe? You ok?" Beca ran into the bedroom to find Chloe rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just ran into the door frame. God, it hurts," Chloe responded.

Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry, here. Come here," Beca called Chloe over so she could massage her shoulder.

"No, why were you laughing?"

"Nothing...I-nothing was funny." Beca was desperately trying to hide her smirk.

"Yes something is funny! You have that stupid smirk on your face," Chloe raised her voice.

"Fine, I just found it amusing that you were the first one to get hurt in our new place. I thought I would get hurt first. And the kicker is that you ran into the doorway," Beca chuckled.

"Are you calling me clumsy," Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"No I was just saying. But we can say that," Beca smirked and ran out the door into the kitchen and stood behind the island letting it be her "shield" from Chloe.

Chloe ran out after her, "Rebecca Mitchell, get your ass over here!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry! I was just playing," Beca and Chloe stood on opposite sides of the island.

"Better be," Chloe crossed her arms but winced when her shoulder protested.

"Come here. It's probably just bruised," Beca said while gently rubbing Chloe's shoulder.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell," Chloe whimpered.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more gentle."

The next morning, Beca was sore from lifting and carrying boxes around their apartment. Chloe's shoulder still hurt which was a liability to unpacking.

"My back hurts. I think I did too much lifting and carrying and too little stretching," Beca whined.

"My shoulder still hurts. I hope I didn't hurt the joint or anything," Chloe rolled over on her side to face Beca.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's broken or strained because you wouldn't be able to move it," Beca slowly rolled on her side to face the redhead.

Just then, Chloe's phone chimed notifying that someone was calling her.

"Who would be calling you so early? It's-oh, it's 12:30. Nevermind," Beca said rubbing her eyes.

"It's Aubrey, shush." Chloe shushed Beca.

Aubrey moved on from working at the lodge to becoming a lawyer. Thanks to her father, she got a head start with the government issues and stuff. Being a lawyer allowed her to own her own apartment and have Stacie move in.

" _Hello? Chloe?"_

"Hey, Bree. What's up?"

" _Not much. How's L.A.?"_

"Busy. Lik totes busy," Beca cringed at Chloe's use of words. She remembered that first time she hear Chloe use the word 'totes.'

" _That's not fun. How did your interview go?"_

Chloe frowned at the mention of her interview, "Ok, I guess…"

" _Chlo? You can talk to me. I'm here for you and I know that the hobbit is too."_

Chloe turned her head to glance at the brunette who had fallen back to sleep.

"Yeah, she is. She always is. And I am for her." Chloe smiled.

" _As sweet and gushy as that sounds, you still didn't really answer my question with a confident answer because you got distracted when I mentioned Beca. So I'll try again, how did your interview go?"_

Chloe giggled, "Sorry. It went ok but not the best. The lady didn't seem like she had a care in the world for any shit. It was like she hated her job and didn't want anyone else _getting a job."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry, Chloe. I hope you get the job. Maybe you'll have to go in for a second interview and hopefully that will go better,"_ Aubrey always knew how to encourage her best friend.

"Thanks Bree. How's you end of America? How's your job? How's Stacie doing? Are you two engaged yet?"

" _Woah, slow down, Chlo. We just moved in together. My job is going really well. I've already won a few cases and I have good reviews with my customers. Stacie is great as always. She's been studying her brain out since she's doing an engineering class over the summer."_

"Aw, tell her I said hi!"

" _I will. Tell the midget I said hi too."_

"Bree, I thought you guys were on good terms," Chloe whined

" _Oh, we are."_

"Then why do you two still call each other names still?"

" _I dunno. We just do, but we don't have hard feelings that much anymore."_

"'That much'?"

" _Nevermind. I did call to ask you a favor though."_

"Ok, ask away," Chloe sat up rattling the sleeping brunette up.

"You're still talking to Aubrey?" Beca said in a tired, husky voice that always turned Chloe on.

Chloe looked down at Beca, "Yeah, you were only sleeping for ten minutes, babe. Go back to sleep."

"K," Beca said as she stretched her limbs and curled up into Chloe's side.

" _What was all that?"_

"Just Beca. She was wondering why I was still talking to you."

" _So nice and considerate as always…"_

"Heard that Posen," Beca spoke loudly so Aubrey could hear.

" _You're welcome!"_ Aubrey shouted back.

"Cut it out you two. Anyways, what did you need Aubrey?"

" _Oh, yeah. Stacie and I were planning a trip over to L.A. because she's never been. And it would be our first vacation together. Since we both are still a little tight on money, we were hoping if we could st-"_

"Yes! Of course you two can stay here!" Chloe's excited outburst startled Beca.

"What the actual fuck?! What's wrong?!" Beca jumped when Chloe practically screamed in eagerness.

"Oops, sorry, babe. I was just saying that Bree and Stacie could stay with us. That's ok right?" Chloe rubbed Beca's back to calm her down.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever," Beca grabbed Chloe's phone and put the voice recepter to her mouth and spoke very firmly and loudly, "Just no fucking around when we're home and trying to sleep! I don't want to come home from work and find you too fucking each other on my table or counter."

" _Ok, Beca. I got it...thanks."_

Beca handed Chloe her phone back and got up to get some coffee.

"I guess you're good to stay here. Just-ya know-what Beca said..."

" _That goes for the both of you too. As much as we love you two. We don't want to witness the making love of you two…"_

"Wow, I didn't think I would actually ever hear 'the making love of you two' ever come out of your mouth. That sounds like something Amy or Stacie would say. Stacie must be really good for you to say something like that."

" _Shut up. It's not like you and Beca are any better."_

Chloe giggled, "No but Beca doesn't openly discuss our sex life. She just gets embarrassed and flustered. It's adorable."

" _Cute."_ Aubrey deadpanned.

"Oh, shush Bree. When are you two planning to come?"

" _Um, probably not 'till July or August. Stacie and I are pretty busy right now but hopefully we can come then."_

"Ok, just call me and give us a heads up."

" _Great, thanks so much!"_

"Anytime!"

" _I gotta go. Stac and I are going to lunch and I have to get ready. Bye, thanks! Love you!"_

"Ok, love you too! Bye!"

Chloe plugged her phone in and went to go look for Beca. Beca was standing in the kitchen on her phone checking her texts and emails. She had her coffee in her other hand. Chloe was in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. Beca was just in her boxer briefs and one of Chloe's t-shirts.

"Hey when are Aubrey and Stacie coming?" Beca asked when she heard Chloe come out of their room.

"Um, she thinks not until the end of July or August. They're pretty busy right now," Chloe said while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Cool. I will probably be pretty busy then since I'm going to be working with Katy Perry," Beca put her phone down on the counter.

"Ok, well, we'll see how everything plays out. We'll have to organize a schedule if I get this job," Chloe took a sip of her coffee.

"When you get this job," Beca corrected.

"If I get this job," Chloe argued.

"Nuh uh, when," Beca pointed her finger and glared at Chloe.

"Yah huh, if," Chloe slapped Beca's hand away and glared back.

"Baby, you're going to be fine. Don't assume you didn't get it right away. Do you really think of yourself untalented, not smart, and not good at all?!" Beca was hurt that Chloe already assumed that she wasn't good, smart, or talented enough for this job.

"I don't know!" Chloe shouted back in tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok, Chlo. I'm here ok? It's ok," Beca grabbed Chloe in a hug who cried into her shoulder.

"What do I do? If I don't get this job then what am I?" Chloe sobbed into Beca's shirt.

"You're Chloe Beale. The most talented, amazing, sweet, beautiful woman alive. Just because someone doesn't have a job doesn't make them a nobody. Stacie once told me that 'You're not a nobody is you're a somebody doing something for another body.' It's really cheesy and cliche I know, but if you think about it. It's true," Beca rubbed Chloe's back and held her tight.

"But what am I to you if I don't help out? Just a tagalong?"

"Chloe Beale, you are nothing less with or without a job. So don't put yourself down like that. You're still my Chloe Beale, forever. I will marry you one way or another. I could care less if you had a job or not. Your having an occupation doesn't change the fact that you're mine. I won't discredit you if you don't work. If you don't work, I'm sure that you will find another way to be the wonderful woman you are. I love you, no matter what. Okay?"

Chloe nodded, "okay."

Beca hugged Chloe and rubbed her back. They moved to the couch and sat down.

"Do you want to elope?" Chloe's question was almost inaudible but since she was snuggled into Beca's neck, Beca could hear her.

"What?"

"Do you want to run away and get married together?" Chloe asked more clearly.

"Uh, wait-what, why? I thought you wanted a huge wedding with the Bellas and our families," Beca was confused.

"I did, but it's alot of stress on us, Aubrey, and our parents. Besides I haven't even met your family, like outside relatives. Not just your dad and Sheila."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that they haven't met you yet. I guess you will have to meet them at Thanksgiving or Christmas," Beca said with a nervous smile.

"Oh fun! But can we elope?" Chloe stepped back to look at Beca.

"Is that what you really want?"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands, "More than anything. I want to call you my wife. I want it to be official."

"Well, technically you could call me your wife now," Beca raised Chloe's left hand and played with her ring.

"But you don't have one yet," Chloe played with Beca's left hand.

"I could just go out and buy me one," Beca joked.

Chloe slapped her arm, "Don't you dare. That's my job."

"What's taking you so long then?" Beca smirked.

"I don't know, it's not like we didn't lose a child or anything," Chloe realized what she just slipped out of her mouth.

Both knew what happened but it was different to come out and say it. It hurt alot more to say it.

Beca's head dropped and she looked at the ground. Holding back the tears that wanted to fall, Beca sniffled.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that like it was a joke. It still hurts for me too," Chloe rubbed Beca's shoulders.

Beca shook her head, "No, it's ok. Even though the baby wasn't actually with us-like out here-it's good to talk about it. Stacie told me that talking makes things better sometimes because it lets people get things off their chest and vent."

"Yeah, makes sense. Stacie has a lot of helpful suggestions and comments. Aubrey is lucky to have her," Chloe held Beca in her arms.

"What would we have named it? Like if it was a girl?"

"I don't know...Chloe seems like a good name," Beca slapped Chloe with the back of her hand.

"Ass. But seriously. What would you want to name our kid if it was a girl?"

"Lily Ana. It's pretty and it flows."

"I like it…" Beca nodded.

"Really?" Chloe was shocked that Beca didn't make a snide remark about it.

"Yeah, at least it wasn't regular or boring," Beca shrugged.

"What if it was a boy?" Chloe squeezed Beca's hand.

"I don't know, I'm not good with picking names. I would let you give options and we would debate and stuff."

"And stuff?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty little bird," Beca slapped Chloe's leg.

Chloe giggled, "We will have to go to the court or judge and get the paperwork done."

"When? I can make time."

"Whenever you can have the next two weeks off because we _have_ to go on a honeymoon," Chloe said.

"Where?"

"That depends on what you want to do."

"We have the beach here so let's do something away from water. Or at least, a honeymoon that is more than a beach."

"Ok, first we need to work out when we can elope then figure out the details," Chloe used the same tone of voice she would use if she was directing the Bellas.

"Yes ma'am," Beca teased.

"Shut up," Chloe smacked Beca's arm and got up to get more coffee.

 **I know there wasn't a lot happening in this chapter but I figured to get another chapter out there with some light content. I really wanted them to get settled in before anything major happens. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I've had a lot of questions and comments in reviews and thanks for all of them. Thanks for all of your patience. I have been extremely busy and I have a feeling that I will not be able to write very often, but bear with me and I will finish this fic. FYI, I wrote this chapter and the address in the "email" is an actual veterinary clinic in Los Angeles.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

Beca woke up to the alarm on her phone blaring off. She groaned and reached for it on the nightstand. After a few sleepily and violent attempts of turning off the alarm, she finally succeeded. She turned to look at Chloe who was not in bed. Beca stretched and got out of bed to find Chloe. She went into the bathroom to brush her hair, splash her face with cold water, and brush her teeth. When she was finished, she walked out of her bedroom down the hall to find Chloe in the kitchen on her phone.

"Morning, baby," Beca said as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist from behind.

Chloe leaned back into Beca's embrace, "Hey, Becs."

"Whatcha doing on your phone so early and out of bed?" Beca leaned her forehead on Chloe's back.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I left my phone in here," Chloe responded and set her phone down on the counter. She turned in Beca's arms to press a soft kiss to Beca's lips.

"Mmm, I have to get ready for work," Beca moaned after the kiss.

"Yeah, but can't you just stay here with me…and we could do stuff around here..." Chloe trailed off as she played with the hem of Beca's shirt.

"Stuff?" Beca smirked knowing exactly what Chloe was implying.

Chloe just replied with a hum and kissed Beca while holding her hands on her hips. Beca kissed back but pulled back before things got too heated and before her little friend came alive.

"I seriously have to get ready, I'm sorry," Beca gave Chloe one last peck before she released herself from Chloe's arms. Chloe begrudgingly let Beca go but followed her into their bedroom.

Beca was ready to leave and kissed Chloe goodbye. Chloe was left to the apartment for another eight hours or so. She really wished that she could get the job, but she still had doubt. Chloe went into the living area and connected her phone to the speaker. While she cleaned, she decided to play some of Beca's mixes. Chloe cleaned until she heard her phone buz with a notification.

Chloe strolled over to see a text from Beca.

Beca: _Hey, babe…:)_

Chloe: _Hi, Becs! What's going on? You never send emoji's…:/_

Beca: _...No reason…:) :)_

Chloe: _Beca, don't lie to me. I can tell something's up._

Beca: _If you say so… ;)_

Chloe: _Babe, you're freaking me out._

Beca: _What are you doing?_

Chloe: _Cleaning...why?_

Beca: _Aww, thanks babe! That's super cool, dude. I love you so much. You're amazing._

Chloe: What has gotten into you? Emoji's and now compliment after compliment?

Beca: _Can't I just praise my hot and sexy goddess without being judged._

Chloe: _...Totes ;)_

Beca: _I hate 'totes'_

Chloe: _But you love me...and I love 'totes'_

Beca: _Whatever, weirdo._

Chloe: _What's up? You seemed pretty happy about something._

Beca: _Uh, yeah!_

After Beca didn't text back with an answer again, Chloe was getting impatient.

Chloe: _Beca Mitchell, tell me or I will make you._

Beca: _Demanding. I like it… ;)_

Chloe gasped at Beca's sudden turn of this conversation.

Chloe: _Becs, seriously. You're killing me with the suspense._

Beca: _I was being serious._

Chloe: _Not about the right subject though._

Beca: _Since when do you not want to talk about our sex life?  
_  
Chloe: _When I can sense that my girlfriend wants to burst out with something exciting by the way she started texting me._

Beca: _Come here._

Chloe: _What?_

Beca: _Come here…_

Chloe: _You want me to come to your work?_

Beca: _Totes_

Chloe: _Now who's the weirdo?_

Beca: _Shut up._

Chloe: _Why do I need to come to your work?_

Beca: _Just get over here._

Chloe: _I'll have to take a cab or the subway._

Beca: _There's some change in the top drawer of my nightstand. Grab some for the cab._

Chloe: _Ok, be there in a bit._

Beca: _Cool! Love you!_

Chloe: _Love you too!_

Chloe quickly cleaned herself up from her sweaty state. After grabbing some money from Beca's nightstand, she bolted out the front door and grabbed a taxi and headed to Beca's work. She had no idea what the brunette had in mind, but she had a feeling that Beca had planned something before hand and was keeping a secret. When Chloe arrive at Beca's work studio, she walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" a young lady that looked like a shorter version of Stacie asked behind a computer.

"Um, I'm Chloe Beale. Rebecca Mit-" before Chloe could finish her sentence. The lady shot up.

"You're Chloe Beale?! Beca talks so much about you! You're her fiance right? I'm Tina."

Chloe was taken back at her outburst and the fact that Beca talks about her in her absence-something she will have to talk to her about later, "Yes, I'm Chloe. Can you tell me where to find Beca?"

"Right here," Chloe and Tina whipped their heads towards Beca's voice as she came through the door.

"Hey, babe," Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her thoroughly.

"Hi, Becs. So what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Come on," Beca pulled Chloe into the back, "Thanks Tina!"

"Anytime, BB!"

"BB?" Chloe grinned.

"Shut up," Beca tried to hide her smirk.

"What does that mean? BB?" Chloe stopped in her tracks and pulled Beca back to face her.

"Beca Beale," Beca said barely above a whisper.

Chloe's eyes went wide and her mouth agape.

"They are calling me that because you bought me a wedding band remember?" Beca raised her left hand to display the engagement ring that Chloe bought her.

"But I thought we were taking on your name," Chloe was confused.

"Yeah, about that… I think I should become a 'beale'," Beca smirked.

Chloe gasped, "That would be so cool! Let's do it."

"Ok, now come on. I have a surprise for you," Beca intertwined her fingers with Chloe's and pulled her along.

Beca and Chloe entered where Chloe guessed to be the recording studio. What Chloe didn't expect was for Katy Perry to come up to her and just talk to her like a normal human being.

"Hi Chloe. I'm-"

"Katy Perry," Chloe was in shock.

Beca and Katy both chuckled at Chloe's reaction.

"You're Beca's fiance right?" Kate asked.

"Y-yeah, I am," Chloe stuttered.

"Babe, she's just another human being. It's ok," Beca squeezed Chloe's hand.

"Right. Um, Beca told me to come to here all of a sudden. Is there something I should know?" Chloe looked between Beca and Katy who both had smiles on their faces.

"Actually, Chlo, it's just the opposite."

"What?"

"I told Katy that we were going to elope for our wedding which she was not very fond of. But instead, she decided to pay for our honeymoon in full," Chloe stood staring at Beca while processing her words.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Katy giggled, "I'm paying for your honeymoon. All of it, because you guys aren't having an actual wedding."

"Oh."

Beca's eyebrows raised, "Oh?"

"That's-wow-my God. That's just-I don't know what to say!"

"Say 'thank you Katy Perry'" Beca bumped Chloe's shoulder with her own.

Chloe grabbed Katy in a Beale hug-as Beca always called them-and said 'thank you' over and over again.

"Ok, Beale. Let her go, we have more work to do. But you can hang out here and chill if you want," Beca grabbed Chloe by the waist and pulled her back.

"Ok!"

Beca and Katy started setting up for the day. Chloe heard her phone chime in her pocket. She pulled it out and found an email from the Vet Clinic:

 _Los Angeles Veterinary Clinic_

 _109 N. Boyle Ave._

 _Los Angeles, CA 90033_

 _Ms. Chloe Beale:_

 _This email is concerning your interview that you had at the L.A. Veterinary Clinic. We are sorry to inform you that you are not eligible for the doctoret position at Los Angeles Veterinary Clinic. The following attachment is an outline of other possible positions or veterinary clinics available. Furthermore, there is no need for your follow up interview in July._

 _The head manager,_

 _Patricia Schmidt_

Chloe just stood there staring at her phone. She didn't get the job. What was she going to do now? She knew she had to help financially somehow. Chloe couldn't help feel guilt, regret, and discouragement because she couldn't let Beca be the main breadwinner nor could she change the way her interview went.

"Chloe? Everything ok?" Beca came over to Chloe noticing her current condition.

"I didn't get the job."

"What? You mean the job at the clinic?"

Chloe nodded while keeping her eyes on her phone.

"Aw, baby, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Beca leaned her head to try to make eye contact with Chloe but Chloe didn't dare look at Beca.

"I'm fine," Chloe responded while shoving her phone in her back pocket and walking outside. "I need some air and space."

Beca looked nervously at Katy. She knew how important this was to Chloe and knew how nervous Chloe felt about not getting hired.

"What happened?" Katy asked as she came out of the sound booth.

"She didn't get the job."

"The one at the clinic that you told me about right?" Beca just nodded.

"I should go and ta-"

"No," Katy grabbed Beca's arm to stop her from following the redhead, "She said she needed space and air. Leave her be."

"But, Chloe never wants space. She's always the one in our relationship to want cuddles and hugs. Especially at a time like this," Beca's voice was breaking thinking about how Chloe didn't want her consoling and sympathy.

"She will. We all need space once in a while like you do. Just give her a few," Katy rubbed Beca's arm. "Come on. We need to get started."

Beca nodded and slowly sat down at the booth as Katy went back into the recording studio. But Beca's mind wasn't applied; her thoughts were about the redhead outside who was currently crying her eyeballs out.

"Miss, are you okay?" A man in his assumed forties came up to Chloe and asked concerningly.

Chloe quickly wiped her tears and tried to compose herself. "Yeah, I'm fine...thanks."

"Are you sure? Do you need a tissue?" the man handed Chloe a tissue for her to wipe her eyes and nose.

Chloe gratefully took the tissue and removed her smudged makeup.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, thanks." Chloe forced a smile.

The man softly smiled and awkwardly patted her shoulder and walked away. Chloe stood and took a few deep breaths to calm down. On her way back in, a few people asked her if she was ok, but she just ignored them. Chloe went to the front desk to find Tina still on the computed typing away.

"Hey, Chloe, how's-woah, you okay?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Where's the restroom?" Chloe lied.

"Down the hall, turn left and it is right there. You won't miss it. Are you sure you're ok?" Tina asked again annoying Chloe.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Um, no offense, but you just looked like an 'upset toddler who got in trouble for nothing' mixed with a 'kicked puppy expression'," Tine handed Chloe the tissue box.

Chloe just shook her head and just walked to the bathroom with haste. After fixing her composure, Chloe headed back to where Beca and Katy were. She quietly slipping in while trying to not make any noise when she heard Katy's voice singing. Beca was hesitant when she saw Chloe walk in because she felt a little hurt that Chloe didn't even want to be comforted. Once Chloe came in, Katy and Beca both stopped and looked at her. Beca started to stand up only to be engulfed in a tight hug and surrounded with the scent of Chloe Beale. Chloe couldn't help but cry more into Beca's shoulder and Beca just held her tight. Katy quietly slipped out of the room after shooting a wink at Beca who smiled softly.

"It's ok, Chlo. I'm here," Beca whispered into Chloe's ear and rubbed her back.

Chloe's breathing calmed down after a few minutes. She peeled herself off of Beca and looked into the most beautiful, navy blue eyes she has ever known. Beca cautiously looked back into Chloe's gorgeous, light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no, no, don't you dare apologize to me. It was not your fault nor was is anyones. Remember what you told me about our child that didn't survive? That it wasn't the right time or place. Fate and destiny happen when it's time. Maybe right now, it's not the right time or place. You'll find something else you will love, ok? For now, I love you more than anything in this world-job or no job-I would still love you. God, that was corny and cheesy-"

"No, I loved it. Thank you," Chloe smiled which relieved Beca's insides.

Beca stood on her tiptoes because Chloe was in heels. _Fuck those heels._ She kissed Chloe and was glad that Chloe kissed back.

"Are you-"

"Okay? Yes. I'm ok." Chloe smirked.

"That's not what I was going to ask, but that's good too."

"Oh," Chloe was curious now what Beca was going to ask, "what's up, baby?"

Beca smirked. _Fuck that smirk._ "Are you wanting to try to have another baby?"

Chloe's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "I'm sorry. I'm lost here."

"It's a simple question, Chlo. Do you still want to have a child with me?"

"Y-yes, wha-"

"Great!" Beca smiled and let go of Chloe and turned to sit back down at the board.

Chloe just stood as her eyes followed Beca's movements with a confused look on her face.

"Becs?"

"Mmm."

"Is there something you want to talk about or elaborate on that question? You're kind of leaving me in the dark here."

"Oh, no. I was just asking because I sent a sample of my semen and-"

"Wait what?"

Beca turned around to face Chloe, "Relax, you didn't let me finish. So before you yell at me for masturbating, I-"

"REBECCA MITCHELL!"

Beca laughed as the angry Chloe standing in front of her, "Chill out, Beale. I sent in a sample of my semen and they said that nothing is wrong with me or you. According to Dr. Manning, everything is fine. It's just like you said, 'it wasn't the right time.' So I was thinking after we elope and stuff, we can try for another kid."

Chloe grabbed the sides of Beca's face and smashed their lips together. Beca yelped in surprised and then smiled into the kiss.

"How dare you touch yourself. That's my job," Chloe whispered before biting down on Beca's bottom lip.

"Possessive much...?" Beca smirked.

Chloe just responded with a hum and climbed onto Beca's lap.

"Hey, Bec, are we-woah, woah, woah. Woah! No sex in the booth please," Katy covered her eyes.

Beca and Chloe giggled and pecked each other on the lips before Chloe climbed off.

"Beca, go to the bathroom and fix yourself," Katy rolled her eyes.

Beca looked down and saw that her dick was forming a very large tent in her jeans. Chloe giggled and winked at Beca as she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Need help with that, babe?"

"Nope!" Beca yelled back.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were out shopping for an outfit for their very special day. Fortunately, eloping actually helped save money along with Katy paying for their honeymoon which they both decided to go to Switzerland for two weeks. They already made reservations at their own private lodge and planned to go skiing but this idea lead to an argument.

 _Flashback_

" _No, wait, snowboarding is more 'badass,' babe. It's for scaredy cats," Beca said with a firm tone in her voice._

" _Aca-scuse you. I'll have you know that skiing is way harder than snowboarding, Beca Mitchell. So don't you dare say skiing is for scaredy cats. I prefer skiing because snowboarding is extremely dangerous." Chloe shot back with her hands on her hips._

" _Really? Cause I've heard that people break their legs, wrists, ankles, and other major joints by skiing. It's all because you have those polls in your hands and long extensions on both feet causing the person to get tangled and fall. Also, please don't use Aubrey's 'aca-isms' for this," Beca said as she crossed her arms._

" _Oh yeah, but people have shattered their body parts and bones. Not to mention that the only way to truly stop in to quote: 'sit on your bum.' That is not good for your pelvic bone and tailbone which people have shattered too," Chloe argued back._

" _My point still stands," Beca retorted._

" _You're impossible," Chloe breathed out and turned back to Beca's laptop to look at other events they could do._

 _End of Flashback_

The couple also decided to go skydiving which also lead to an argument.

 _Flashback_

" _No, Chlo, that's not a good idea. I'm not doing that again. Remember when Amy pulled my shoot and I flew out of the plane but my shoot broke off and you had to dive after me?! I practically died!" Beca shook her head frantically._

" _Oh my God. Take the drama down a bit, baby. I saved you and you were fine. Besides, we can share a shoot and we can go together...attached," Chloe responded with a roll of her eyes at the memory._

" _I'm sorry? 'Attached'?" Beca asked with eyebrows raised._

" _Yeah, they strap you together with another person with a stronger parashoot and you both dive and land together," Chloe calmly responded like it was the most normal thing in the world to do._

 _Beca stood with her eyebrows furrowed and turned her head to look at the floor as she tried to think and picture how that would work._

" _Here, look," Chloe poked Beca's shoulder and turned the screen towards Beca to show her a video of two people skydiving together._

 _After the video was over, Beca didn't say anything which Chloe found disturbing. "Becs, what do you think?"_

" _Yeah, fine. Why the fuck not? But that means you have to try snowboarding," Beca took this as an opportunity._

 _Chloe thought for a moment, "Deal."_

 _End of Flashback_

After a few hours of arguing, discussing, and planning, Beca and Chloe finally got all the honeymoon and eloping details ready. They informed Katy of the details which she was very happy to hear. Now they were shopping, in Beca's opinion: "the biggest fucking mall in the whole fuckin' world." Since they wouldn't have any family there, they decided to go somewhat casual but a little dressy. After half an hour of another argument, Chloe finally let Beca wear a pantsuit. Chloe would find a nice white dress that would have to be quote: " _perfectamundo_." But since Beca was allowed to wear a pantsuit, Chloe made her come with her to pick out the dress.

They were currently in a little shop that had alot of the most top-of-the-line dresses. Beca's guess-it was the couple who owned the shop because they were the ones behind the counter with name tags that had the same name as the name of the store. Alos Beca's guess-they could clearly tell that her and Chloe were together and were not fond of the LGBTQ community. Chloe was too enthralled with all the dresses to notice, but Beca continued to steal sideways glances at the staring and judgmental couple. Although Beca usually just left with Chloe when it came to homophobic people, this time she couldn't stand it especially after a day of shopping. After ten minutes of barely audible whispers, stares, gestures, glares, and facial expressions of judgment, Beca had enough. Chloe found a dress that she wanted to try on.

"How 'bout this one?" Chloe asked as she held the white dress up against her torso.

Beca looked at the dress, "That's pretty...try it on."

"Ok," Chloe beamed as she walked to the counter and asked for a dressing room.

The couple practically scowled and threw the keys at Chloe. This startled the oblivious redhead and definitely didn't go unnoticed by the furious brunette.

"Excuse you. What the actual fuck? Chloe just asked politely for a dressing room while you two dick heads sit here and judge when we did nothing," Beca stated angrily and slammed her hand on the counter.

"Bec, it's ok. I'll put the dress back and-"

"Didn't do anything?!" the woman snapped back interrupting Chloe. The woman leaned across the counter to face the aggravated brunette. "You're committing a sin in the eyes of the Lord! He created humans to be with the opposite sex."

The man came and stood beside his wife, "You two women are destined for hell if you don't repent! The Bible states-"

"Bullshit!" Beca was yelling now, "You both go to hell. Does your fucking, precious Bible say that it's bad to love somebody? Huh? Didn't think so!"

"Yeah, it says to love people not their actions!" the woman yelled back.

"Hah! Tell me this. Well, it looks like you just broke you own law, bitch! Does is tell you to judge and practically throw keys at people who love and are with people of the same sex?! Come on Chlo, let's go."

Before the couple could respond, Beca dragged Chloe out of the store.

"Wait, Becs," Chloe released herself from Beca's hold and ran back into the store to return the dress to the rack.

Chloe came running back out to a pacing and very irritated Beca.

"I cannot believe fucking, religious shit heads like that! They-" Chloe covered Beca's mouth with her hand immediately when she realized Beca was yelling.

"I know. It's not ok for them to judge when they practically do the same thing in different ways. But I don't care what they think. Just right now, you need to calm down. Breathe. Breathe, Becs. There, now I think that's enough shopping for one day. We'll go again next week," Chloe removed her hand from Beca's mouth and grabbed her hand to guide Beca out of the large building.

Beca didn't move when Chloe turned away. Instead, Beca yanked Chloe back and pulled her into a crushing kiss.

"Ok, let's go home. We can pick up dinner on the way," Beca said after pulling away.

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca along who looked back in the little shop through the window and smirked at the couple. Their disgusted looks turned into shock as Beca flipped them off and mouthed "fuck, you" to them and winked before being lead out by Chloe.

 **Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took forever for me to update but I'm doing the best I can. Prompt by** _ **Isaiah Flamez**_ **. Reviews and prompts are always welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all. First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, support, encouragement, and following my story. It means alot to know that there are people out there who appreciate the LGBTQ community even though there are alot of people who hate them. All of you who read my story, my guess, are supporters of the LGBTQ community and I and grateful for all of you. So thanks for reading and staying patient with me since it has taken alot longer for me to write. Reviews and prompts are appreciated and considered. So now, enjoy!**

It was nearing the end of July which meant Beca's birthday. Chloe and Beca had decided that they were going to get married on August 24 because Beca was extremely busy at the studio now a days. Beca was going to turn 21 come July 29, yet she told Chloe to not do anything extravagant because she already knew her fiance was planning for their honeymoon and wedding day. But Chloe, being Chloe, planned a party for the DJ as she invited all the Bellas (who were all able to make it), some of Beca's co-workers that she had gotten close to, and their families. Sadly only Beca's parents and Chloe's mother were able to come instead of Cash, Caleb, and her father.

Chloe had planned a huge party and then a night out at the fanciest bar in L.A. Their parents didn't wish to join the after night out, but were glad to come for the celebration at their apartment. Beca, unknown to all as usual, didn't know what Chloe had devised and worked through the entire thing. She usually got home around 5:30 p.m. but since Katy was pushing the deadline, she didn't make it home until 11:45. All of the Bellas decided to stay and hang out since they haven't gotten to see each other since the end of the school year. Since she went and organized everyone's arrival and the night, Chloe on the other hand was furious and hurt that Beca wouldn't even text her to tell her that she was working late which left the redhead in the dark. Ben, Sheila, and Carissa already left for their hotel room and promised to stop by in the morning when Chloe texted and sent the "ok."

When Beca got home, she was exhausted and threw her belongings on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She looked up and saw a bunch of Bellas sitting in her living room staring at her without saying anything.

"Wow, must really be behind in sleep. I'm hallucinating the Bellas," Beca muttered aloud while running her hand through her hair and continuing to their bedroom.

"You're not hallucinating, Rebecca Mitchell," Chloe's harsh tone and use of Beca's full name informed Beca that she had done something wrong.

Beca just looked up at Chloe with a confused look. And then it hit her.

"Oh shit! My birthday! That's today! GODDAMNIT! Chloe, I'm so sor-" Beca tried to apologize but stopped when Chloe put her hand up in front of her face and walked passed her.

"Save it Beca. I get it. You're too obsessed with your fucking music and you are wrapped up in your little music producer world to remember your own fucking birthday! I went through all this planning to get your parents, the Bellas, and my mother to come out here for your 21st birthday!" Chloe was shouting at Beca from across the room while the Bellas just sat and listened not daring to interfere or get in the middle of it, "I try to make it the most amazing birthday ever because, one, we're engaged, it's what I'm supposed to do! And, second, it's your 21st birthday! But no, you'd rather be at your precious studio mixing and producing! You didn't even bother to call or text to tell me that you were going to work six fucking hours late?! Fuck you Rebecca Mitchell. Your parents and my mother pried to get time off work to come see you for this! Along with the Bellas."

Chloe had tears flowing down her face as did Beca.

"Chloe, I-"

"No, I'm not done. You left this morning before I was awake. All you did was leave a note saying that you had to be to work early and that it was fucking important. FUCKING BULLSHIT! How in Jesus Christs' name do you forget when it's your 21st birthday?! Huh? It's one of thee most important birthdays aside from the 18th and the 100th birthday. I know how you forgot. You're so obsessed with becoming that amazing music producer and prove your Dad wrong about your career. Is this how it's going to be when we're married and have kids?! Are you just going to ditch whenever you feel like it and 'forget' you have a family? You know what? I can't even look at you right now. I don't want to see you, talk to you, or hear your voice," Chloe huffed and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Beca.

Beca just stood in the middle of the room with tears on her cheeks. She knew better than to try and make excuses for her actions because she knew that what Chloe said, was all true. She released a breath that she had been holding during Chloe's entire "speech" and santured outside to the balcony slamming the glass door behind her.

"Aca-awkward," Amy said earning a slap from Stacie and Aubrey.

"Bree, I got Beca. You get Chloe," Stacie whispered in Aubrey's ear. She nodded and went to find the distaut redhead.

Stacie walked over to the door and quietly slid it open to approach the guilty brunette. The other Bellas just sat looking at each other with worried and concerned faces.

"I hope they will be ok," Jessica said.

"They will. They're Beca and Chloe. Together their Bhloe, and everyone-"

"Shut up, Amy!" All the Bellas snapped.

"Now is not the time to joke about their relationship. This is serious. My guess, this is their first, major fight," CR said to the girls who nodded in response.

"Are they still going to get married?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, the relationship between them is real which includes fights once in a while. They will work it out because they truly love each other and need each other," Denise said.

"Seriously, they couldn't live apart from each other," all the Bellas nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Beca?" Stacie approached the DJ cautiously.

"I'm sorry Stacie," Beca mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Stacie asked leaning against the railing next to the DJ.

"Yeah, I'm great. Only because I pissed off my fiance, forgot my birthday, neglected my family, became too wrapped up in the music world, and probably just doomed our wedding," Beca said.

"Wow, that's some pretty deep shit you got yourself in," Stacie nodded.

"Not helping, Conrad."

"Well, I wouldn't be a good friend if I told you what you want to hear. Like-it's ok. You were doing your job and Chloe just has to understand that," Stacie shrugged.

Beca chuckled and responded with sarcasm, "Stacie, she said that I'm obsessed with my work and care for nothing else. That's exactly what my Dad would tell me… She's accusing me of following my dream which she encouraged me to do in the first place. But please, by all means, tell me what I don't want to hear, oh good friend."

"You're a fucking dick head," Stacie deadpanned.

Beca whipped her head to glare at the taller brunette and Stacie turned her head to look at the smaller brunette with raised eyebrows.

"You told me to tell you what you didn't want to hear. I'm just being the 'good friend,'" Stacie told Beca.

Beca just sighed and turned her head back to look at the city lights, "I told Chloe to not plan anything for my birthday. That woman already has enough going on with our wedding details and honeymoon details. I didn't want her to go through more trouble just for me."

"Beca, anyone with eyes can see that Chloe would go through hell for just you. She was just trying to give you a good time on your birthday," Stacie said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess I would too. But how was I to know that there was something planned for me and that I needed to be home on time when I thought we weren't doing anything?"

"Beca, it was your birthday. You have been with Chloe for a year now. You should know that Chloe would do something special for you no matter what you say or not. The least you could have did was remember and texted her or better yet, called her," Stacie said.

"Yes, you weren't in the wrong when it came to the fact that you had no idea what Chloe had planned, but that doesn't mean you're in the right. You're a dick head because you didn't even think of your fiance and just left a shitty note saying that you had to go. Chloe showed us the note, Beca. All it said was, 'Gotta go to work early. It's important.' No 'hi,' 'bye,' or an 'I love you.' You know Chloe doesn't have a job so having something to do for someone extremely special to her is important. And all she wanted was for you to appreciate her."

"I do appreciate her more than anyone could ever know. She's the reason I'm here because I don't think I would have ever joined the Bellas and been promoted to becoming a music producer. So then what am I supposed to do, Stacie?" Beca asked.

"Chloe obviously doesn't want to talk to you let alone even see you, so I think you should just wait til tomorrow. Then talk about it with her," Stacie responded.

"I guess that means sleep on the couch. What if Chloe doesn't want to talk tomorrow? Or never? What if she just leaves me like everyone else has?" Beca asked with tears flooding her vision.

"Hey, no. No, Chloe would never do that. She loves you more than anything and so do you. You'll get through this together and besides, the make-up sex is always mind blowing," Stacie said with a smirk.

"Oh God. Stacie, no. I'm not even going to discuss that with you," Beca whined.

Stacie chuckled, "I'll tell the Bellas that we should head to our hotel. Text me later, yeah?"

"Yeah, ok. Thanks, Stacie."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, during Beca's and Stacie conversation**_

 _Knock, knock._

"Chloe?" Aubrey peeked her head in through the door spotting the distraught redhead in the bed.

"Go away, Aubrey. I'm not in the mood for talking," Chloe said through sniffles.

Aubrey cautiously came in and closed the door behind her before walking the sit at the foot of the bed.

"I said I don't want to talk, Bree," Chloe said when she felt the bed dip down by Aubrey's weight.

"I know. We're just going to head out to let you and Beca have space. I was just checking to see if you were ok," Aubrey said.

"Do I look ok to you?" Chloe responded harshly.

"Woah, I was just concerned. No need get snappy at me," Aubrey defended herself.

Chloe exhaled, "I'm sorry. I'm just so upset with Beca and it hurt that she wouldn't even remember me here at home without a job. I just wanted Beca to not forget me and just think of me as a tagalong. I'm not doing anything good or beneficial. I can't even find a job, Bree! When Beca didn't call, text, or respond, I didn't know what was happening. It was like she totally took what I did for her for granted… And how is that supposed to work into our marriage? How do I know she's not just going to forget that she has other responsibilities at home especially when we have kids. I-"

"Ok, ok, woah. Stop. Breathe. In and out. First, I know Beca is a grade A pain in my ass and she definitely screwed up, but didn't you tell me that Beca didn't want anything huge for her birthday. She did tell you that she would be busy at the studio this time of year," Aubrey said.

"Oh so now you're on her side? Don't put this on me. I went through all-"

"Chloe! Stop! I'm taking no sides. You didn't let me finish… What I was saying was that Beca didn't expect a surprise party and she was already busy and overwhelmed at work. Though she should have informed you of what was going on. I'm sorry that she did that to you."

"Me too. I just can't speak to her right now," Chloe wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I know. You both need space right now. Call me tomorrow or text. I'm here for you," Aubrey softly smiled.

"Thanks, Bree," Chloe smiled back.

Aubrey got up and went to hug Chloe. After goodbyes, the Bellas left the brunette and redhead.

* * *

The next morning, Beca was up early for a Saturday. After making herself a cup of coffee, she sat went outside to the balcony and sat in on of the metal chairs. Chloe woke up in an empty bed due to their fight last night. She sighed as she lied there before reaching for her phone. When she didn't see or feel her phone on the nightstand, Chloe remembered that she left it in the living room. Where Beca was sleeping. Chloe got up and brushed her hair and her teeth before walking out to the other side of their apartment. Chloe saw her phone sitting on the coffee table, but she didn't see the brunette anywhere. No note. _Great._ Even though Chloe was still hurt and upset, she didn't want the brunette and her to separate.

When Chloe saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see Beca sitting outside drinking coffee. Thus, she let out a breath of relief. Chloe help herself to some of the coffee Beca had made before walking back to their bedroom with her phone. She noticed that the brunette had her phone on the little table outside, so she thought that that was the best way to communicate right now.

Beca was still hurting from Chloe's words but she did want to make things right. She just didn't know how. As if Chloe was reading her mind all the way from the bedroom, her phone beeped notifying Beca that she got a text from Chloe-or as she had Chloe in her phone, my diamond- _cheesy right?_

Chloe: _Morning_

Beca held her phone in her hand for a few seconds before answering. Chloe knew that Beca had got the message; but when she didn't reply, Chloe tried again.

Chloe: _How's your coffee?_

 _Really, Chloe? "How's your coffee?" You can do better than that, Beale. Come on, you're both hurting._

Beca: _How do you know if I'm drinking coffee or not?_

Chloe internally thanked every single supernatural force there is in the universe when Beca responded.

Chloe: ' _Cause I saw you drinking it._

Beca didn't remember hearing Chloe, yet she did have the door closed.

Beca: _Were you just watching me drink my coffee? That's creepy dude._

Chloe: _I wasn't watching. I just saw you before I got some._

Beca: _Why didn't you come outside and sit with me?_

Chloe: _I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me or not. And to be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to you._

Beca: _Understandable._

Chloe: _I'm sorry_

Beca: _No, I'm the one who should be sorry. What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have ignored you today. Or any other day. And I will never do it again especially when we're married and have kids._

Chloe felt relieved when she read "when we're married and have kids."

Chloe: _But I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for pursuing your dream and saying that music shouldn't be a huge deal in your life. I guess I just felt left out because I'm not working which makes me feel like I'm just your "tag along buddy."_

Beca: _Would you stop calling yourself a "tag along"? You're not that. You're so much more to me and I should have made you feel like you're the most important thing in my life. Not music._

Chloe: _Aw, Becs. I love you. You're the most important thing in my life too._

Chloe wondered why Beca didn't respond. Her question was immediately answered when Beca walked into their bedroom.

"I love you too," Beca threw her phone on the bed and set her mug down before moving to straddle the redhead on their king size bed.

Their kiss was full of passion and love. Beca smirked into the kiss and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked with a confused look on her face before pecking Beca on the lips.

"Nothing," Beca smirked again and kissed Chloe hard cupping her cheeks with her hands.

Chloe set her mug down next to Beca's and moved her hands to the brunette's hips.

Chloe broke the kiss, "Don't say nothing and lie to me. What's funny?"

"Stacie talked to me last night and told me that the make up sex is quote-her words-'mind blowing'," Beca shook her head.

"Why's that funny? Do you not believe that it will be?" Chloe teased.

"No, not at all," Beca deadpanned.

Chloe ducked her head as a certain memory crossed her mind, but Beca thought she hurt Chloe by her joke.

"I'm kidding! Kidding! I'm sorry, don't be mad. Sex with you is mind blowing," Beca tried to explain.

Chloe shook her head as tears began to form, "It's not that. It's just. What if-well, when we do have sex again, and if I get pregnant-"

Chloe started sobbing and Beca immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead as her own tears began to flow.

"I know. I know it's hard. The last time we had sex was when you were pregnant and doing so definitely will bring back painful memories. But we can't let that stop us from trying again and moving forward. Of course there will always be a part of both of us that was attached to our child, but I don't want that to stop us from ever loving each other whether intimately or just physically," Beca said after calming herself down.

Chloe nodded as she nuzzled further into the brunette-who was still stradling Chloe's lap, "When did you get so wise?"

Beca chuckled, "I've always been wise. I just chose to let it show or not…"

"So cocky," Chloe grinned while lifting her head to look at Beca.

Light blue met dark blue with pure, sincere love. Beca offered a smile which Chloe gladly returned. Using her fingers to wipe away tears, Beca moved in to gently place a kiss on Chloe's lips. Chloe reciprocated the kiss as she held the brunette flush against her body.

"I love you," Beca whispered against Chloe's lips.

"Forever," Chloe responded.

"Always. No. Matter. What." Beca said.

Chloe and Beca had quote "mind blowing, make up sex" and Beca couldn't describe it any other way. And Chloe, well, she couldn't have it any other way. They had multiple rounds and fucked all morning leaving them both exhausted to do anything for the afternoon, so they just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. The couple was on the couch with entangled limbs as they snuggled into each other.

"You know, I think that was our first, huge fight. At least since we've been engaged," Chloe broke the silence.

Beca lifted her head from the redhead's shoulder, "I guess that's how we know that this is real."

"Was it not real to you before?" Chloe asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. What I meant is that some people who are in relationships like us-or engaged-have a sappy, fluffy relationship with no ups and downs. Couples have ups and downs in their relationship and then they work it out to show that they truly care for each other and need/want each other," Beca explained.

Chloe simply stared at the brunette.

"What? Did I say something? Do I have something on my face?" Beca asked concerningly.

"Seriously where are you getting all this advice from? You've been talking to Stacie alot haven't you? Or are you secretly going to therapy just like you secretly masturbated and sent your cum to a lab? Hm?" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, in my defense, I have smartness outside of talking to Stac. And secondly, that sample I sent in happened not out of jerking off because I was turned on. I was worried that it was my fault that we couldn't have a baby, and I know what we went through. If masturbating meant knowing the possibility of another child, I will gladly masturbate all day to provide you a kid," Beca defended.

A grin slowly spread across Chloe's face.

"God, that was very sappy and cheesy," Beca ran her hands through her hair.

"No, that's ok. I loved it. Thanks you," Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek. They presumed their position on the couch with head resting on shoulder and arms wrapped around each other.

Silence made itself known again until Chloe spoke up again, "For one having 'smartness' outside of talking to Stacie, I don't think that 'smartness' is a word, sweetie."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe laughed.

"Make me," Chloe shot back.

Beca quickly shifted to push Chloe on her back to where they we lying on the couch with Beca on top.

"Gladly," Beca smirked before making love, again that day, to her fiance-soon to be wife in a little less than one month.

 **Hey all. Thanks for reading! I know you're all itching to read about the "wedding" or eloping day. Hang in there! I'll get to it in the next chapter! I realized that I haven't really had much of a realistic event in this Bechloe relationship so that's why I put this is because it's really going to help put a perspective on future chapters. So, thanks again for supporting my story and the LGBTQ community because I have family members who are either gay, lesbian, queer, etc. and one has had some issues because alot of my family doesn't support such.**

 **Reviews, prompts, requests, and inputs are considered and always appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy August to everyone. This chapter is** **NOT** **the wedding chapter but maybe the next chapter if not the one after. I'm sorry because I know you all are looking forward to the wedding and honeymoon! There's still some last things before the wedding. I tried to put the wedding in here along with other stuff but then the chapter is literally 30 pages long with everything else in here. But anyways, I hope you still enjoy it! Thanks for all of your encouragement.**

"Hey, Becs, we are set for August 24 to elope. And I booked everything we need for our honeymoon. Here's the link and papers with information to give to Katy," Chloe said while handing Beca a few papers stapled together.

The couple had filled out all the paperwork necessary at the court in front of the judge, along with filling out the forms and assessments for their trip to Switzerland. Currently it was the beginning of August and Beca and Katy just released her new albums. Beca was constantly scrambling around to interviews and talk shows which Chloe loved watching on tv. One of Chloe's favorite talk shows that Beca visited was of course, Jimmy Fallon, because Jimmy had mentioned the Bellas' final performance. Chloe was ecstatic when they showed a video on YouTube of their set. Slowly but surely, Beca and Chloe were moving on from their first child. They had sex many times since they made up, whether rough or passionate-it was always passionate, don't get me wrong. But when the album was released, Beca was gone alot and when she got home from meetings and interviews, she was exhausted, even during the day. But she didn't make the same mistake twice. Beca would text Chloe as much as she could and facetime her at lunch every day and Chloe loved Beca impossibly more everyday because of it.

"Thanks, Chlo. We gotta go," Beca gave Chloe a peck on the lips and the cheek before grabbing her bag.

"You look fucking hot," Chloe said after she realized what the brunette was wearing.

Beca blushed, "Thanks, babe. You look beautiful though. That dress really brings out your eyes."

"When did you get that leather jacket?" Chloe asked as she walked over to the brunette ignoring compliment.

"At the leather store downtown we visited on one of our dates," Beca responded.

"Yeah, but I don't remember seeing a gold one. And where did you get this skirt? It's so shiny!" Chloe was admiring Beca's outfit making the brunette blush even more.

"Um, my costumer designer did," Beca answered.

"My God...that looks so sexy on you," Chloe whispered.

Beca smiled, "We need to go, babe. Katy reserved you a seat since I'll be up on stage with Katy."

"I can't believe we're going to the Grammy's! I'm so proud of you!" Chloe beamed as they headed out the door.

"We haven't won anything though. If we do-"

"WHEN."

Beca turned to look at Chloe, "IF we get an award, then you can be proud of me."

Beca and Chloe arrived at Beca's car and got in igniting the engine, "You don't need to win something for me to be proud of you Beca. You've done so many amazing things over the past year that I've know you. And why don't you think you'll win an award? The album was superb!"

"'Superb?' Is that even a word," Beca grimaced as she sped to the Grammy's.

"Yes it is. Now you didn't answer me. Why don't you think your album won't win?"

"First, it's Katy's album. And second, there will be many, and I mean many, artists, producers, writers, composers there. It's not that easy. I appreciate the thought though," Beca smiled at Chloe.

"But you're the best producer I know!"

"I'm the only producer you know," Beca deadpanned.

"No, I-I'm trying to be positive here, Becs," Chloe said offended.

Beca glanced at Chloe, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just know that there is a huge competition between all of the amazing producers, and this is my first album that I will produce."

Chloe nodded, "I understand."

Beca reached for Chloe's hand and held it after kissing her knuckles.

* * *

"Oh my God. I can't believe I'm standing right here right now. Well, I'm not a very good person with words so I'll make this quick. Thank you, all of you for loving, listening, and supporting this album. It was a huge opportunity to work with Katy Perry and this woman has incredible talent which you all know. But to be honest, no one knows talent until they experience it in person. Anyways, I would like to thank you Katy for giving me this chance to work with you, I mean, hell, I'm only fucking 21! This is my first album and it means so much to win artist, producer, and album of the year. And last but definitely not least, I would like to thank my fiance Chloe. She's my little fireball of energy, my rock, my muse, my everything. I couldn't have done it without you in my corner cheering me on. If it weren't for you, I would probably just be a DJ at some bar. I've always wanted to produce music but I never knew where to start, until you came along. So, I thank you Chloe Ann Beale! Wow, that was actually pretty cliche and so much for not being wordy. Oh well, fuck it. Thank you."

The crowd stood and cheered as Beca went over to her seat greeted with a hug from Katy. Chloe's feelings were beyond words right now. All she wanted was to drag Beca back home and carefully take off her golden leather jacket-which she really wanted to steal and wear-and make love to her all night long. After LL Cool J ended the ceremony, Chloe headed out to the lobby and found her way back stage to find Beca. Of course, Beca was hard to miss; she was dressed in bright gold causing all the lighting to reflect off of her light s reflector on an ambulance.

Chloe saw her hugging Tina who looked pretty stunning herself. When Beca released Tina, Chloe grabbed Beca by her arm and quickly whipped her around to face her so she could smash their lips together. Beca yelped in surprise until she smelt and tasted a familiar scent. She immediately wrapped her arms around Chloe's waste to pull her closer.

"I love you so fucking much," Chloe said.

"Did you like my speech?" Beca joked.

"More than you know."

"Mmm, why don't you show me how much you like it," Beca teased.

"Later," Chloe winked and kissed Beca again.

"Ahem," Katy cleared her throat but the two stayed kissing not bothering to move a muscle.

"HEY! Love birds!" Katy yelled catching everyone's attention who was backstage.

Beca and Chloe separated immediately but still held hands.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"Mhm, you better be," Katy joked as she went to hug Chloe.

"Congratulations!" Chloe told Katy.

"Thanks, Chloe! It's all because of this one right here," Katy pointed to Beca.

Beca smiled, "Oh here. The papers and details for our honeymoon. Thanks so much for doing this Katy."

"Of course! I just can't believe that you're not going to have an actual wedding," Katy said.

"Well, we don't want to make this a huge thing and my family isn't a huge fan of the whole 'gay' thing, and we never bothered to put a label on it anyways. Since we're both pretty young and barely starting a life together, we thought it would be best to just elope and not have a huge event," Beca explained.

"Makes sense. Hey, we're going out to The Varnish to celebrate. Everyone from our studio is coming, wanna join us?" Katy asked Beca and Chloe.

"Of course!" Chloe immediately answered.

Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk, "I thought you wanted to go home…"

"I do, but later. We need to celebrate over drinks first," Chloe smiled.

"Gross," Katy said.

"Oh shut up," Beca shot back.

* * *

"Hey. Excuse me. Back off dude, sh-she isn't-we're not...We're together, you...gorgeous...specimen," Beca said as she stepped between Chloe and a woman, Kommissar, who was flirting with Chloe.

"Aw, you're little firecracker Chloe told me about? Cute. You're hot too. Do you want my number? Maybe we could get together and, ya know...fuck around," Kommissar said with a wink. She moved close in front of Beca and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ok! We-God, your hands are so soft," Beca was getting distracted.

"Here, my number. Give me a ring and I'll be right over," Kommissar said with an extra wink.

"No, we don't want your number so leave us alone," Chloe intervened.

"Are you sure? Tiny mouse here looks like she needs more," Kommissar smirked.

"You know what? No, you are physically flawless," Beca started.

"Thank you," Kommissar responded.

"But that doesn't mean I like you," Beca put forth.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Chloe looked at Beca, "Better not."

"Beca! Chloe! Come and dance!" Katy yelled.

Beca and Chloe looked where Katy was and saw another producer dancing with her.

"Until we meet again," Kommissar said before leaving.

"Really? Where's the loyalty?! 'Physically flawless' and 'Gorgeous specimen'? I'm beginning to think that you do like her," Chloe yelled at Beca which didn't sound loud against all since the DJ had the music very loud.

"I know. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"I do. That German bitch did," Chloe snapped.

Beca glared at Chloe, "Ok, I'm sorry that she was attractive because I have complete control of how a person looks."

"No, but you do have control of how you look at that person," Chloe said.

"Well, why were you flirting with her? I'm the one who came to stop you," Beca asked expectantly.

"I wasn't flirting! I was trying to tell her who you were because she asked and then she started saying how hot you were, and I can't argue with that," Chloe explained.

"Come on, Beca and Chloe. You're going to miss this song," a young gentleman came over and told Beca.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Chloe looked at the man with a English accent.

"Oh, yeah, you didn't get to meet Theo when you came to visit me. Theo this is my fiance, Chloe. Chlo, this is Theo, he works with me and helps me in the studio," Beca introduced Theo to Chloe.

"Hi, nice to finally put the face to the name. Beca talks alot about you in the studio," Theo said making Beca blush.

"Does she now?" Chloe looked at Beca with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up," Beca smirked.

"Are you going to come and dance?"

"Yeah, let's go," Chloe dragged Beca to the dance floor.

After dancing and a few drinks, Chloe and Beca were buzzed. Beca wanted to stay somewhat sober so she could remember this night.

"I have to go the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back, behave." Beca said and left.

Chloe sat at the bar as she continued her discussion with TIna until a very handsome man came over, "Hi ladies. How's your night going?"

"Hello, it's good. How about yours?" Tina asked.

"It's going great," the man replied and looked at Chloe who was biting her bottom lip.

"I'm Tina. Who are you?"

"Cute...I mean, what?" Chloe said nervously.

Tina looked at Chloe who was practically eating Chicago with her eyes.

"Um, Chlo, introduce yourself."

"Oh, I'm Chloe," Chloe offered a soft smile which Chicago found adorable.

"My name's Chicago," Chicago said.

Chloe just smiled at Chicago who was checking out the red head.

Then Tina cleared her throat, Chloe turned her head to look at Tina who gestured towards Beca standing beside her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Beca asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Hi, Becs. This is Chicago," Chloe tried to make the conversation less awkward which just cause it to be even more awkward.

"Hi, Beca," Chicago shook Beca's hands.

"Hi...Chloe, it's getting late. Ready to go?" Beca asked.

"Huh? Already?" Chloe asked wanted to hang around to get to know Chicago.

"Already? We've been here for 3 hours and it's 1 a.m."

"Oh, right, ok. Bye, Tina. It was nice to meet you Chicago," Chloe got up to leave.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Beca and Chloe headed out the door to Beca's car.

"Really? Really, Chlo? You get mad at me for flirting with Kommissar when you were basically fucking Chicago with your eyes," Beca scolded after they were in the car.

"Oh, so now you admit that you did flirt with Kommissar?" Chloe defended.

"Don't avoid the question. What the hell Chlo?!"

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry! He was just-"

"Just what Chloe?! Huh? Hot? Cute?"

Chloe looked at Beca with tears with words in her mouth that she couldn't get out. Intensely, Beca stared into Chloe's eyes searching for an answer, but when she found none, she started the car and sped home. The drive home was silent. Both Beca and Chloe were hurt that the other had flirted with another person, but that didn't mean they wanted to be with another. After 10 minutes of silence, Beca spoke up.

"I'm sorry I snapped and for complimenting Kommissar. It wasn't right," Beca said almost inaudibly.

Chloe kept her gaze forward, "I'm sorry too. For getting mad at you then doing the exact same thing."

Beca reached across the console for Chloe's hand and held it in her own.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Beca asked.

"For tonight. And for what you said during your speech. It was really sweet," Chloe smiled.

"Well, all of it was true," Beca said.

Chloe hummed, "I'm glad I can be there for you. As long as you want me, I'll be by your side."

Beca looked at Chloe when she stopped at a stoplight, "Thank you. And dito."

Chloe smirked, "I love you."

"Prove it."

* * *

When Beca finally unlocked the door to their apartment, Chloe slammed her against it slamming it shut. Their lips connected and fought for dominance and hands roamed shamelessly.

"Jacket off, but be carefully. I want to wear it someday," Chloe instructed.

Beca smirked, "What makes you think I'll let you wear it?"

"Because if you don't promise me now, I'll just finish this on my own with my vibrator and make you watch," Chloe said with a serious face.

Beca felt her dick twitch as she stared into crystal blue eyes that dilated into dark brown, "Fuck."

Clothes were discarded across the floor as they made their way to the bedroom. Beca was left in her boxers and bra and Chloe in just her underwear. Currently, Beca was leading Chloe backwards towards the bed until Chloe grabbed Beca and spun her around pushing her onto the bed with much force.

"You're so hot when you take control," Beca said.

"Mmm, that's what I plan on doing. You were so fucking hot on stage in your golden jacket," Chloe said huskily while she unhooked her bra and discarded her panties.

Feeling her dick become painfully hard, Beca shamelessly let her eyes trail the redhead's body.

"My eyes are up here," Chloe said as she straddled the brunette and rocked her hips against Beca's cock.

The warmth and moisture from Chloe's pussy was driving Beca crazy. Chloe reached behind and unhooked Beca's bra while Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her chest.

"Mhm, but your fucking, smokin' body is here," Beca said against her skin making the redhead squirm.

Chloe gasped and arched her back when Beca's lips enclosed around her left nipple while the other hand twique the other peak between her thumb and index finger. This caused Chloe to rock harder against Beca's confined cock. Intertwining her fingers in Beca's hair, the redhead pulled the brunette even closer.

"Bec, please," Chloe whined.

Bece watched the redhead as she moved her mouth to the other nipple to give it the same attention. Biting. Sucking. Flicking. Licking. Chloe wanted to orgasm right there. Beca picked Chloe up and lay her on her back as she trailed kisses on her collarbone up her neck until she reconnected their lips. She placed herself between Chloe's legs allowing her to rock her hips against the redhead's core.

"Take your boxers off," Chloe whispered against Beca's lips.

Immediately, Beca obeyed and went back to worshiping Chloe's body. She moved one hand down her abdomen just above where Chloe needed her the most.

"Becs…" Chloe whimpered.

"You're so wet."

"Fuck," Chloe gasped as Beca slid two fingers into Chloe's entrance.

Beca curled her fingers hitting Chloe's g-spot making Chloe cry out in ecstasy.

"Shit! Right there. Like that-oh, my God!" Chloe squirmed and held onto Beca while Beca continued her ministrations.

Before Chloe knew what was happening, she felt warm liquid gush out of her pussy, "OH MY GOD! BECA!"

Beca let her ride out her orgasm until she spoke, "I want to taste you and lap up all you."

Beca didn't even let Chloe protest because she moved down quickly to lick from top to bottom, "Fucking shit!"

"Mmm, you taste so good," Beca mumbled sending vibrations throughout Chloe's core.

Beca sucked on Chloe's clit before flicking it violently with her tongue. Chloe, being sensitive from her first orgasm, found herself writhing as she begged for release once again. As Chloe came with thrusting of her hips, Beca licked until she was given the signal to stop.

"Oh my God," Chloe whispered.

Beca crawled back up and kissed Chloe letting her taste herself on her lips, "Good?"

Chloe chuckled, "That's a huge understatement. Don't be smug."

Chloe moved a hand in between them reaching for Beca's rock hard cock throbbing for attention. Beca groaned into the kiss when she felt Chloe's hand grip her dick and line her up with Chloe's entrance. Slowly, Beca slid inside and moved her mouth to suck and kiss Chloe's pulse.

"Damn, Bec, you're huge. I forgot how good you feel inside me," Chloe moaned into Beca's ear.

"You're squeezing me so tight. It feels so good," Beca responded as she carefully began to rock her hips back and forth to let Chloe adjust to the intrusion.

Since they haven't had sex for a long time, Beca wanted to be careful and slow. But Chloe had different plans; before Beca made the third push, she flipped them over to where Beca was on the bottom.

"I said I was going to be in control," Chloe said as she bent down to connect their lips.

"I'm all yours baby girl," Beca moved her hands to rest on Chloe's hips.

Chloe sat up and began to slide up and down Beca's cock. Both moaned as they moved in sync. Beca sat up and massage Chloe's breasts as Chloe rode her hard and fast.

"I'm so close," Chloe panted into Beca's ear while she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"Come for me, baby. Come on my dick," Beca encouraged sending Chloe over the edge.

After coming down from her high, Chloe looked Beca in the eye, "I want you to take me from behind."

Beca swore that she had never seen Chloe's eyes so dark and full of lust. They shifted to where Chloe was on all fours on the bed and Beca was kneeling behind her. Beca pushed inside causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Holding Chloe's hips to help thrust, Beca pounded into Chloe mercilessly.

"Yes! Beca….like...shit...like that...oh I like it like that! Fuck me," Chloe panted.

Beca leaned forward hooking one arm around Chloe's torso and the other holding her neck.

"I'm gonna come" Beca huffed out.

"Come inside me," Chloe demanded.

With that said, Beca shot her load into Chloe sending Chloe over the edge for the fourth time. Beca slowed her motions allowing them both to calm down. When she pulled out, Chloe pounced pushing Beca on her back.

"The fuck?" Beca asked surprisingly.

Chloe didn't answer, but instead she wrapped her hand around Beca's flaccid dick and attached her mouth to the tip.

"Fuck. So good," Beca gripped the sheets and her head flew back against the pillow.

Chloe stroked up and down hard and face making Beca hard again. She pumped her mouth and hand meeting them in the middle.

"You're going to make me come again," Beca breathed out.

Chloe looked up at the brunette when she spoke and stopped her movements. Beca looked down to see the redhead shifting to straddle her hips and impale herself on her dick.

"Oh fuck. So big. You fill me so good," Chloe moaned.

Beca groaned, "Oh my God! I'm going to cum."

Chloe slid up and down as fast as she could in hopes of sending the brunette over the edge.

Chloe was moaning as she approached orgasm. Wanting to come the same time as her fiance, she moved her right hand down to rub firm circles on her clit.

"That's so fucking hot," Beca groaned as she shot hot ropes of cum into Chloe for the second time tonight. Feeling this, Chloe came a second behind Beca. Both moaned as they climaxed.

Chloe bent at the waist and kissed the brunette who lazily reciprocated. Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck.

"That was amazing. You're way too good at sex," Beca said.

"Are you seriously complaining right now?" Chloe teased.

"Not a chance. As much as I would love to just stay inside you forever, I need to shower. You got me all hot and sweaty," Beca said.

"Mmm," Chloe hummed as she got off of Beca. Beca's flaccid dick lay limp on her abdomen.

When Beca got in the shower and turned the water on the right temperature, she felt arms encircle her waist from behind and kisses being place on her neck and shoulder.

"You didn't think we were done did you?" Chloe asked in Beca's ear.

"Not even close," Beca answered.

 **There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it! I haven't written smut in a while so forgive me if it seems too weird. I just read over my story and I noticed all my spelling and grammar errors…:/ Sorry to all you English freaks out there… And I noticed my sentence structure isn't the best but I hope I've gotten better. But either way, it's not a school project so I won't get a failing grade. Again, I'm sorry that this isn't the wedding chapter but I promise it will be in the next one to two chapters. Thanks for reading.**

 **Reviews, prompts, requests, and inputs are considered and always appreciated.**

Also, I just fixed a couple of errors so nothing changed in the plot and no new chapter yet


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. I know I said that this might be the wedding chapter...it's not. For sure the next one is. I promise! But either way, hope you enjoy!**

"Hi!" Aubrey and Chloe simultaneously said before wrapping each other up in a huge hug.

"Hey Stac," Beca said as she came down the hall to greet Aubrey and Stacie.

"Hi Beca!" Stacie reciprocated and gave Beca a hug.

"Did you have a nice flight?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, we did. Besides the boy who was at the most 14 and was flirting with Stacie who didn't hesitate to flirt back," Aubrey said in annoyance as she glared at Stacie.

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Babe, he's 14. I only have eyes for you. And besides, you're even hotter when you're jealous."

"Gross," Beca cringed as she went to stand beside Chloe who immediately wrapped her arm around her waist.

Ignoring the comment, Stacie changed the subject, "So I see that you two have made up."

Beca and Chloe nodded with smiles plastered on their faces in response.

"And congratulations on your Grammy's Beca," Stacie said.

"Thanks!" Beca blushed.

"Here, we'll show you two your room-which I assume is ok that you share the same room-and let us help you with your bags," Chloe said.

As Chloe and Beca led Aubrey and Stacie to the guest bedroom, Aubrey said, "Thanks so much for letting us stay here. We'll only be here for a week at the most because both of our schedules are making us be back by next week."

"You're welcome! Always be ready to help a fellow Bella in need right?" Chloe said with a smile.

The four set the luggage in the room, "We'll let you guys get settled. We cleared out half of the closet and there's some extra hangers if you need to use it. Chloe will be in the living room if you need anything, but I have to head to work. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie said gratefully.

Chloe followed Beca to the door as she put her shoes on and gathered her bags, "Why do you have to go to the studio if you just finished producing an album and a collection of songs?"

"Because I have...stuff to work on…" Beca trailed off.

Chloe raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Beca, what do you mean? Stuff."

"Katy and I are working on something. I am not allowed to talk about it," Beca said defensively.

"Aw. Not even with me?" Chloe pouted as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck pulling her closer.

"As adorable and cute you are when you pout, I can't talk about it even with a spider. Sorry. Now I need to go," Beca kissed Chloe and untangled herself from Chloe's hold and left.

Stacie and Aubrey came out of the room a few minutes later to find Chloe putting her shoes on and grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"Uh," Chloe tried to think of a believable excuse, "I have to go get some groceries. Now that you and Stacie are staying here, we will need some extra stuff."

Aubrey gave her a quizzical look, "Right. Need help?"

"No!" Chloe snapped startling the blonde and brunette, "I mean, no. Sorry, I got it. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and stuff. The remote is right there on the couch and an extra key is sitting on the counter if you decide to go anywhere."

"Ok, thanks Chlo," Aubrey yelled out to Chloe as she closed the door behind her.

"Where do you think she's really going?" Stacie asked.

"Somewhere else besides the store for groceries. Maybe for a wedding gift for Beca?" Aubrey guessed.

"That makes more sense. But why would she be hiding that from us?" Stacie questioned as she glanced at the door.

"Don't know. I guess we'll find out after or at the wedding," Aubrey shrugged.

"Speaking of which, when is the wedding? Aren't you helping them plan?" Stacie asked.

"I am, but they haven't told me a date yet and they barely gave me details on what they want. If they want to get married soon, they need to tell me," Aubrey said.

"It's up to them. When they're ready, they will let you know. Chloe is still looking for a job, Beca's birthday just passed, and Beca just won three Grammys so they both have been busy," Stacie reasoned.

"True," Aubrey agreed.

"Well, Beca and Chloe are gone. We're here. By ourselves," Stacie winked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Stacie led her to the bedroom.

* * *

Chloe got home around 2 p.m. to an apartment that was quiet. Noticing the extra key on the counter where she left it, she figured that Stacie and Aubrey didn't go out.

"Bree? Stacie?" Chloe called out.

"Shit, Chloe's home. Bree, wake up," Stacie shook the sleeping blonde.

"Wow, Aubrey Posen. In bed after 9 p.m. without sickness," Chloe teased as she leaned against the door frame looking at the naked pair (covered by the sheets).

"Chloe!" Hearing Chloe's voice, Aubrey sprung to life making the sheet fall revealing her naked, upper half.

"Shit. Bree, cover yourself," Chloe covered her eyes.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you haven't seen any before," Aubrey snarled while wrapping herself with the sheet.

"Yeah, you and Beca see it every day since you two go at it like bunnies," Stacie teased.

"Oh my God, Stacie!" Aubrey and Chloe shouted at the same time.

"What?!" Stacie raised her hands in defense allowing the sheet to fall.

"Christ's sake," Chloe walked away, "Come out when you learn to keep the goodies covered!"

Chloe was in the kitchen unpacking the groceries into their designated spots in cabinets and shelves.

"Oh, so you did go grocery shopping," Aubrey said earning a back hand in the side and a glare by Stacie, "Ow!"

"What do you mean, 'so I did go grocery shopping'?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uhhmm," Aubrey gulped.

"You just seemed like you were hiding something this morning when you left. When you told us you were going 'grocery shopping,' we could tell that's not the only place you were going," Stacie explained.

Chloe sighed, "Fine. Yes, I did go somewhere else, but I can't say right now."

"Ok. Right. Are you hiding something from Beca? You know you can talk to us. We won't say anything," Aubrey said with sincerity in her voice.

"Yes, no. No. I just can't talk about it right now," Chloe immediately said with great want to shut the topic down.

"Ok, well, when you need to talk, just let us know," Stacie said.

"Thanks," Chloe gave a small smile.

* * *

"Babe! I'm home," Beca threw her bags down and took off her shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Chloe called.

Beca made her way to the kitchen to find Chloe cooking in very short shorts and a tank top with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was reaching for some spices and seasoning making her tank top ride up exposing her toned abs. Beca came up behind her and pressed her front to her back and kisses to her neck causing Chloe to gasp at the contact.

"Smells delicious. And you look hot," Beca mumbled into Chloe's shoulder.

"Mmm, thanks, welcome home," Chloe leaned back into the brunette's embrace.

"Hey just needed a drink. Don't stop on my account because you two are hot," Stacie absent mindlessly said opening the fridge and grabbing a beer.

Chloe jumped at Stacie's voice, but Beca stayed where she was and just rested her forehead on the back of Chloe's neck, "Why to ruin the mood, Stac."

"I said to not stop on my account. I'm leaving. See? Continue," Stacie waved them off before joining Aubrey on the couch.

"This is going to drive me crazy," Chloe said.

"You're already driving me crazy," Beca's hot breath on Chloe's ear sent shivers down her back.

"No, seriously. We can't have sex for a week," Chloe whined.

Beca stopped and turned Chloe around, "What do you mean? No sex for a week?!"

"I mean, um, because Stacie and Bree are here. That's why. Not because of anything else," Chloe bit her lip nervously.

Beca pressed her front into Chloe pinning her against the counter and her arms on both sides of Chloe, "We both know that's not going to happen."

"Yes, it will. I can't have-I mean we can't have sex while they're here. I promised Aubrey that we wouldn't," Chloe said.

"Why?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but the timer on the oven went off-thank God for timers-and she moved out of Beca's arms to grab the lasagna. Beca's eyes followed Chloe while she moved around in the kitchen.

"Why Chloe?" Beca prodded.

Chloe glanced sideways st Beca, "Because I promised. You know I can't break promises to save my life."

"Right," Beca said.

"Dinner's ready!" Chloe shouted.

Stacie and Aubrey came in the kitchen, "Ooo! La-sag-na. It looks delicious."

"It's lasagna. Not 'la-sag-na' Stacie," Aubrey corrected.

"The pan is really hot so I thought we could just a la carte. Bec, can you get the plates?" Chloe said as she cut the lasagna into scared proportions.

Beca set four plates on the counter and fished out some silverware and set them beside the dishes. The four discussed plans for the week during dinner. Beca told them about Katy and how the Grammy ceremony went.

"What about you Chlo? Find any leads for a job yet?" Aubrey asked.

"I have looked into a few teaching jobs," Chloe started.

"Woah, wait. Teaching jobs?" Beca asked surprisingly.

"Yeah," Chloe affirmed.

"Chloe, that's awesome!" Beca raised her voice.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"What what?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm serious! Chloe, you would be an amazing teacher," Beca said.

Chloe blushed, "Thanks babe. I applied for a few schools but none have replied yet."

"Aw, well, give them a few weeks. Any interview notifications come one to two weeks after you apply," Stacie assured.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed.

"Hey," Beca grabbed Chloe's hands, "Give it time. It's ok. I'm here for you ok? It will be ok."

Chloe smiled softly, "I know. Thanks, Becs."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" Stacie said as she and Aubrey entered Beca and Chloe's apartment laughing.

"I know! It was amazing!" Aubrey agreed.

"Thanks for taking me," Stacie said

"Of course!" Aubrey smiled as Stacie started to walk her backwards.

Stacie giggled as she pushed Aubrey up against the door closing it. Attaching their lips in a fierce kiss, Stacie started to rip clothes off of both of their bodies.

"Hey! No sex in my living room! Or any where else in my apartment," Beca stood behind them with her arms crossed.

Stacie begrudgingly stepped away from Aubrey and turned around to face the shorter brunette.

"You're home early," Stacie said as she picked up her shirt and Aubrey's blouse.

"Yeah, I know. I actually didn't work today but I had some errands to run," Beca said, "Where's Chloe?"

"Don't know. When we were heading out she said that she had some things to do too. She's been gone off and on this past week," Aubrey informed.

"Really? She didn't tell me anything. She said that she was just going to look at jobs today," Beca said confused. She pulled out her phone and didn't see any new text messages from Chloe.

Beca went into the call icon and clicked Chloe's contact. Stacie and Aubrey made their way to the guest room. When Beca put the phone to her ear, she noticed the two heading to the bedroom.

"No sex in my apartment!" Beca shouted earning a fuck off by Stacie.

"Hi, Becs," Chloe answered nervously.

"Chloe? Where are you?" Beca asked worriedly.

"Um, I'm just-" Chloe started but Beca got distracted by the loud 'oh fuck, like that. Oh my God! Stacie!'

"Hang on a sec, Chlo," Beca said as she stormed towards the room where the fucking couple was.

Beca banged on the door, "Hey! Bitches! Stop fucking on my sheets! You will no longer be allowed to stay here!"

"Shit," Aubrey said.

"I told you to be quiet," Stacie scolded.

"Gross," Beca walked away, "Sorry Chlo. Aubrey and Stacie were fucking in the guestroom. I will have to burn those sheets when they leave."

"Yeah, I guess so," Chloe replied.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" Beca asked,

"Nothing. I'm on my way home now," Chloe said.

"Ok, be careful. Love you," Beca said.

"Bye, I love you too," Chloe answered before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home. Where's Beca?" Chloe said as she came in the door.

Stacie and Aubrey were cuddled up on the couch watching 'My Big, Fat Greek Wedding.'

"In your bedroom I think," Stacie replied.

"How was the beach and the pier?" Chloe asked as she took off her shoes.

"It was awesome! We had so much fun together," Aubrey said.

"Great. When does your flight leave tomorrow?" Chloe asked before she proceeded to the bedroom.

"10 a.m." Aubrey said.

"Great. I'm going to go get ready and then we can leave for the club," Chloe said.

Chloe opened the door to their bedroom and saw Beca getting dressed for the evening.

"Hey, babe," Beca said as she gave Chloe a peck on the lips.

"Hi. I'm going to hop in the shower," Chloe said.

"Wait."

 _Shit_

"Yeah?" Chloe asked trying to sound innocent.

"Where did you go today?" Beca asked.

"I just walked around town and looked at schools that needed teachers," Chloe half told the truth.

"Oh," Beca continued putting on her outfit for the night.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Beca. She knew that Beca didn't believe her but for some reason, she wasn't pushing it.

"What about you? You said you had to work. When you called, it was before you would have been off or out of the time you call me during breaks," Chloe questioned.

"Since it's a Saturday, Katy wanted to cut it short," Beca said.

"Oh ok," Chloe said before heading into the bathroom to take her shower.

Beca took Aubrey and Stacie to The Varnish, because really, no place is as good as The Varnish in L.A. The four partied but neither got drunk because it was their last night together. Currently, Beca was standing at the bar waiting for their drinks.

"Tiny mause!"

 _Oh great._

"Uh, yeah, can I just have my drinks please?"

"You never called me," Kommissar said in disappointment.

"Nope, drinks please," Beca prodded.

"Here ya go," Kommissar said, "don't forget to give me a ring."

"Nope, not going to happen!" Beca said as she walked away.

Beca brought the drinks back to the table where the other three were sitting.

"Who was that?" Stacie asked.

"Um, no one. Just an annoying person who keeps bugging me about having sex with her," Beca said.

Chloe spit out her drink at Beca's words, "Kommissar?"

"What?"Aubrey asked.

"Who names their kids that?" Stacie cringed.

"Yeah, but I told her to fuck off so no worries," Beca defended.

"Good," Chloe said sharply.

* * *

Beca and Stacie were dancing out on the dance floor leaving Aubrey and Chloe to have some time alone.

"You scored big time, Chlo," Aubrey smirked.

"I did. I really did," Chloe agreed as she walked Beca do some crazy move with Stacie.

"I'm happy for you Chloe. I really am. Beca isn't my favorite person in the world, but she makes you happy," Aubrey said.

"Thanks, Bree. I'm glad you and Stacie finally got together too. Honesty, I never you saw as someone to be with a woman," Chloe confessed.

"Understandable," Aubrey nodded.

Chloe smiled and turned her attention back to her fiance dancing with Stacie. When they made eye contact, Beca winked at her and made a motion with her finger to tell her to come join.

"Come on. Let's dance. This is your last night here, so let's go dance with the loves of our lives," Chloe pulled Aubrey.

The four danced the night away. By the time they got home, they all were exhausted and headed straight for bed. The next morning, Aubrey and Stacie left L.A. for home. Chloe and Beca were left to plan for their wedding which was in one week.

"What do you want as a wedding gift?" Beca asked as she drove herself and Chloe home after dropping Aubrey and Stacie off.

"Um, I don't know," Chloe answered, "what about you?"

"I'm not sure. Nothing, to be honest," Beca said.

"Mmm," Chloe hummed.

Little did either know, both already had gifts set up for each other.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I know this was a little shorter than normal but the next is the wedding so bear with me now. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out in a few weeks, but no promises.**

 **Reviews, prompts, requests, and inputs are considered and always appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I'm really excited for you all to read this! This is the chapter where our favorite couple gets married and head off on their honeymoon. I have gotten a few questions about what was happening in the last chapter with Chloe and Beca. I guess Chloe's whereabouts were more shown mysteriously than Beca's, but Beca did go off somewhere other than work. She didn't always spend the day at work like she claimed. You'll have to read to find out. Those questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

August 24th came in an instant. Beca was waiting for Chloe at the chapel. Theo drove Beca over and Katy was driving Chloe in Beca's car so they both could leave in Beca's car afterwards. Beca, being the softy she was for Chloe, had gotten up early and left to hang out at the studio to get ready so she wouldn't see the bride on the wedding day. Chloe thought it adorable with the note Beca left her:

 _Morning my beautiful bride to be,_

 _Bad luck to see bride on wedding day before wedding. See you at the chapel❤_

 _I love you,_

 _Rebecca Mitchell_

 _-soon to be Beale_

Also, Beca sent for a banquet of flowers to be sent to their apartment while Chloe was getting ready. Although, standing in the chapel waiting made Beca swore that she never felt so nervous in her life.

 _Flashback_

" _Beca, it's not that hard. Especially for you and Chloe. Just say everything you feel and love about her from your heart. And why you want to marry her and your promise to be with her forever," Katy said._

" _It is that hard! Everything I want to say is way to long. Believe it or not, I typed my vows, single-spaced and 10 point font, and its 8 pages long! How am I supposed to shorten that? I can't leave out any of it because it's all true and very important," Beca huffed._

" _Ok, then don't prepare any vows."_

" _What? I have to. If I don't, I'll screw up and it'll look like I didn't even try. Chloe deserves so much more than that," Beca said._

" _Exactly, she deserves heartfelt feelings. When it's time for vows, just say what comes. Everyone here who knows you and Chloe can tell that you can say what is needed when the time comes. That way you won't have an hour speech," Katy advised._

 _Beca nodded, "Makes sense. Thanks Kate."_

 _End of Flashback_

Beca had done what Katy told her to do. Nothing. She just hoped that she wouldn't fuck it up. Knowing that Chloe would look beyond stunning, Beca was sure that she wouldn't be able to get the right words out, but she had to try. For Chloe. God, she would do anything for Chloe. When Beca saw her car pull into the parking lot, she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to get the camera. I'll be outside when you're finished and ready for pictures. Here's the rings," Theo told Beca who thanked him.

Katy entered with an elegant Chloe Beale following. Beca's mouth dropped when she saw Chloe. She wasn't even wearing an actually wedding dress but what she was wearing was better. Her white, Lulus dress came down mid-thigh as it hugged every curve on the redhead's body. Chloe straightened her hair and wore it down making her eyes pop more because her red wasn't taking away from the blue. When their eyes met, both smiled and they eyes showed pure, sincere love. Chloe's mouth dropped when she saw Beca. For starters, Chloe had never seen Beca in a pantsuit, and second, Beca wore nothing underneath showing much cleavage. She curled her hair letting it fall loosely over her shoulders. Her makeup was perfect considering that there was less eyeliner allowing Beca's eyes to look more blue than grey.

"Stop eye fucking each other in front of me. God," Katy joked before walking outside to help Theo with the camera.

Beca and Chloe chuckled as they intertwined hands.

"You look absolutely stunning. Beyond words. So beautiful," Beca said as she approached the redhead.

"Thanks. You look dashing in your pantsuit. Very sexy," Chloe responded

"Rebecca Mitchell and Chloe Beale," the usher called.

Beca reached her hand out, "Ready?"

"As long as you're with me," Chloe softly smiled as she took the brunette's hand

"We're going to be one of those cliche couples," Beca smirked.

"We already are," Chloe corrected.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The day before their wedding, Beca was at work (not quite, but Chloe didn't know that) and Chloe walked into their apartment with their mail. Beca came through the door 5 minutes later while Chloe set the mail down except for one envelope she stuffed in her purse._

" _Hey, where did you go off to?" Beca asked noticing Chloe had her purse on her shoulder._

" _Huh? Oh, just to get lunch," Chloe lied 'innocently'-_ you can never be innocent when you lie _._

" _Oh, you ate late," Beca looked at the clock that said 1:30._

" _Yeah. Why are you off early again? You don't get out until 5ish," Chloe asked while setting her purse on the side table by the door next to Beca's work bag._

" _Um, Katy got sick," Beca lied as she blindly folded some papers and stuffed them in her back pocket._

" _But I ate while I was out so I'm not hungry," Beca said._ Damnit _. Chloe actually didn't eat and was starving and she couldn't eat which would give away that she didn't eat._

" _Me neither," Chloe lied._

" _You know, Chlo. This is our last full day of being fiances," Beca said with a saunter over to Chloe._

 _Placing her hands on the redhead's hips, Beca pressed her body flush against the redhead. Chloe, as if it were an instinct, wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and rested her forehead on against Beca's._

" _I know. Isn't it exciting?!" Chloe squealed._

" _I know. I can't wait to call you my wife," Beca smirk before giving Chloe a peck on the lips._

 _Chloe tried to chase Beca's mouth but was stopped when she felt Beca pick her up. Immediately, Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist._

" _You know, for such a small person, you are pretty strong to be able to pick you up," Chloe said._

 _Beca set Chloe on the counter, "Surprises come in small packages."_

" _Dork," Chloe smiled._

" _Weirdo," Beca said back._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Miss Beale, is it time. Please say your vows," the priest said.

"Ok," Chloe held Beca's hands nervously, "Rebecca Mitchell. I, Chloe Beale, am standing right here for infinite reasons. The biggest is because I love you more than words can say, but the rest are all just because you're you. When I met you, you were this closed off, badass chick who wanted nothing to do with anything that wasn't music. The walls that you built around you because of hurt were clearly shown when we started dating. But when we got closer, you opened up to me and allowed me into your life even after what you went through with you parents. So I thank you, Beca, for allowing me to be part of your world, for letting me in, for letting me see a different side nobody else sees, the side that has the ability to truly love. And I love you. So, now standing here, as long as you'll have me, I'll be by your side forever to love you back and help you as best I can. To support you. To hold you when you need comfort. To celebrate with you when you produce and win more awards for music. And to love you with my entire being."

Beca had tears threatening to fall, "God, I said I wouldn't cry...Thank you Chloe. I love you too."

Chloe and Beca shared a smile.

"Rebecca Mitchell, your turn," the priest said.

Beca took a deep breath, "Ok...um, Chloe Beale, I have become a completely different person because of you. You have helped me come out of my shell and realize what we are capable of. Together. I never would have thought listening to my Dad and going to college would have brought me you and a music career in L.A. Everything I do is inspired by you. Music used to be my obsession and the most important thing in my life, but now, you are. And when we have a family, nothing will come before us and our kids. I don't ever want to think of my life if you weren't in it. You broke down my walls and taught me what true love is. I never knew what that truly was because of my parents relationship and how they just dragged me around with them. Showing me how love can change a person, you, Chloe, have broke down all of my walls that I thought were built up so well over the last 4 years. Only someone as special as you could do that to me. So, now, I thank you. And I promise to be there for you in the rollercoaster of life. The ups and downs. I'll hold you, I'll take care of you, I'll support you, I'll be happy when you're happy, I'll be sad when you're sad, and I'll love you always."

Chloe had tears falling down her face, "God, Chloe. Don't do that. If you cry I'm going to cry."

Beca reached and wiped away Chloe's tears with her thumbs. Chloe leaned into the touch and she half sobbed and half laughed.

"Excellent. Rings?" the priest asked.

Beca reached into her pocket as a grabbed the rings and handed the other to Chloe. They exchanged rings with dorky smiles plastered on their faces.

"Now, I don't think I even need to ask this, but, Chloe Beale, do you take this woman, Rebecca Mitchell as your lawfully wedded wife. To love and hold. To cherish and support?"

"I do," Chloe said as she smiled at Beca who smirked back in response.

"Rebecca Mitchell-"

"I do. I so do!" Beca interrupted never breaking eye contact with Chloe who laughed at Beca's intrusion.

"Oh...well, then that's that then. I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. Rebecca Beale, you may kiss your bride," the priest said.

Beca grabbed Chloe behind the neck and smashed their lips together. Both smiling and crying into the kiss, Beca dipped Chloe who wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders. Beca held Chloe tight against her body by her waist.

"Congratulations, ladies," the priest said with a small bow.

"Thank you," Beca said as he smiled at the priest.

"Yes, thanks," Chloe jumped and grabbed the priest in a huge hug.

Beca laughed as the priest fell back in surprise before hugging the redhead back. Chloe let go of the priest and grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her outside for pictures.

"There they are!" Katy yelled.

All the Bellas, Beca's father and Sheila, Chloe's family, Katy and Theo cheered. Chloe and Beca both jumped and started to cry happy tears as they saw their family standing clapping.

"Oh my God! I didn't-How?" Chloe cried.

Beca just shook her head with a smile, "I don't know! This is amazing! How did all of you know when we were getting married? And that we were even eloping?"

"You can blame me for that," Katy said, "I wasn't going to let you guys get away with this."

"Thank you, Katy," Beca said as she hugged Katy and Chloe soon joined.

"BHLOE IS FOR REAL! AND IT'S STAYING FOREVER!" Amy yelled.

Chloe and Beca laughed until Beca turned Chloe and kissed her. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Beca hoisted Chloe and spun them around as they kissed. Everyone cheered. After multiple tears, hugs, and pictures, everyone was standing in the field of grass talking.

"Hey! What did you flat butts get each other for wedding gifts?!" CR yelled getting everyone's attention.

Everyone's heads turned to look at the blushing couple. Beca and Chloe looked at each other as they made their way to the center of the circle everyone was forming.

"We didn't discuss presents actually, but I have something for Beca," Chloe said.

"And I have something for Chloe," Beca surprised Chloe as much as Chloe surprised Beca.

"Really?!" Chloe asked.

"Of course," Beca smirked.

"Ok, you first," Chloe smiled.

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Ok."

She looked around at everyone, "Ever since I won awards at the Grammys, money has been falling off trees for us. So, here."

Beca reached in her other pocket and gave Chloe a small velvet box. Chloe gave her a questioning look before opening it revealing a golden key with an address on the top. Chloe looked up with her mouth open.

"Beca. You didn't."

"I did," Beca smiled at Chloe.

"No. I can't believe this. How-You bought us a house?!" Chloe squealed.

"I bought us a house. And it's by a school that said they could use a kindergarten teacher. They agreed to hire you," Beca confessed.

"This is where you've been? Instead of working?" Chloe asked.

"Yep."

"Oh my God!" Chloe screamed as she grabbed Beca in a bear hug.

"Oh-Chlo. Your wife can't breathe…" Beca poked Chloe in the side.

Chloe let go and kissed Beca. Everyone cheered in happiness.

"Ok, my turn," Chloe said.

"What did you do?" Beca smirked.

"No, it's more like, 'what did WE do?'" Chloe beamed as she pulled an envelope out of her purse.

Handing it to Beca, Chloe was vibrating with joy. Beca opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. Reading over what seemed to be a bill, Beca's eyebrows furrowed. Then she looked at the bottom of it and the other piece of notebook paper that Chloe wrote on. Very largely was written on the paper, PREGNANT, was in Chloe's handwriting. It was confirmed by the bill that was charging the Beales for an ultrasound.

"Oh my God," Beca said.

"Beca? What is it?!" Stacie asked as she ran to look at what Beca was holding.

"Chloe. We're pregnant?!" Beca looked at Chloe.

"OH MY GOD! CHLOE IS PREGNANT!" Stacie yelled.

Beca stood looking into Chloe's eyes as the redhead smiled back, "We're having a baby? That's where you've been sneaking off to?"

"We're having a baby, Becs. You're going to be a mom," Chloe smiled got impossibly bigger.

Beca jumped at Chloe and grabbed her in a kiss. Again, everyone cheered and gathered in a huge group hug surrounding the couple.

"Chloe. Beca. We know that Katy is paying for your honeymoon, but we all wanted to give you a gift as well. Everyone here, including both of your parents and myself, are going to pay for all of the hospital bills including the appointments and checkups for Chloe," Theo said.

"I guess that explains where Chloe was going to when we were at their apartment," Stacie whispered into Aubrey's ear.

Beca looked at her father and Sheila who smiled. Both Chloe and Beca rushed over to their families to hug and thank them.

"Oh my God! This is the best day of my life," Beca yelled.

Chloe laughed at her wife's actions.

"Woo! Time to celebrate!" Amy said.

"Everyone is invited to go to the Varnish with us! Drinks are on us!" Beca yelled.

It started to rain and everyone ran for their cars. After everyone got in their vehicles and ready to go, Beca and Chloe were still standing holding hands in the rain.

"I love you. Rebecca Beale," Chloe smiled as water droplets dripped from her hair and face.

"I love you too. My wife, Chloe Beale," Beca smirked before kissing the redhead as the rain poured on the couple.

"Come on you too! You're going to get pneumonia," Aubrey said.

The couple laughed as they got into Beca's car, "I need to go home and change out of these wet clothes. My pantsuit got ruined."

"Mmm, I'll help you change," Chloe teased.

"We'll meet you guys there! We need to change first!" Beca shouted at Stacie and Aubrey.

Beca and Chloe made it to the Varnish an hour and a half later. after changing and first time sex as a couple, Beca and Chloe were the happiest people on the planet, according to them.

 **There it is! I know this chapter was shorter than most, but it was the chapter everyone was waiting for. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reviews, prompts, requests, and inputs are considered and always appreciated.**

 **Sorry, had to fix something real quick. Here's the final copy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all you wonderful people. Sorry it has taken me awhile to write. School is a bitch so I wrote a longer chapter for you lovely people. This chapter is a lot of fluff and smut, but it's another chapter. As you know, the last chapter was the wedding chapter! Thanks for sticking with me this far and I'm hoping to continue for a while with our favorite couple. Hopefully I'll still keep you guys happy with this storyline.**

 **Also, for any of you who have seen 'Below Her Mouth' (it's basically an x-rated movie but it's really good), I used the script from the slap scene in the truck but with different setting. So credit to Stephanie Fabrizi who wrote it, the producers, and the main stars, Erika Linder and Natalie Krill. It's in italics so you all know.**

 **Also, (God, this is a long intro) sburch13 used the song Classic by MKTO and I had to steal the idea. But I used a different setting and senario. So, all credit to sburch13 because I didn't want to plagiarize. Enjoy!**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The next morning after their wedding, Chloe and Beca were still sleeping. Thanks to Chloe, the alarm went off disturbing the couple who were both supporting hangovers. Chloe groaned in protest at the annoying blaring of her phone. After turning it off, she started to regret drinking so much last night since they were leaving for their honeymoon in a few hours. Chloe stretched her arms above her head and rubbed her eyes before looking over at the sleeping brunette beside her. Hair completely disheveled, Beca's mouth parted slightly with the faint sound of snores escaping, and lying naked on her stomach, Beca only had the sheet up to her lower back. Watching her back rise and fall with the steady breaths, Chloe contently took in the sight of her wife. _Her wife._ Chloe smiled at the thought. Their first morning as a married couple. Sure, they had shared millions of mornings waking up in the same bed together, but now, it's like it's the first time and she loves it and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Becs," Chloe whispered but no response.

"Becs, baby, come on. We got to get ready to go," Chloe tried again shaking Beca's shoulder then rubbing her hand up and down milky, soft skin.

This time Chloe received a moan and Beca's hand reaching for Chloe's. Chloe smirked when Beca moved her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"Morning, wife," Beca said in her rough, husky, sleepy voice, "That sounds awesome. _Wife._ "

Chloe giggled, "You're such a dork."

"Wow, we just got married and I'm already getting emotionally abused. I want a divorce," Beca teased with her eyes still closed.

"Oh my God. You're so dramatic," Chloe kissed Beca's forehead.

Feeling Chloe's lips on her, Beca moved to attach her lips to Chloe's. Of course, it got heated up immediately as both began to moan. Beca felt Chloe's tongue graze her bottom lip so she opened her mouth allowing Chloe access to explore her mouth. Turning on her side, Beca grabbed Chloe's face to keep her from moving-like Chloe had any intentions on doing so. When Chloe felt Beca shift, she took the opportunity to push her on her back to straddle her waist. Beca moved her hands to rested on Chloe's hips as she felt Chloe rock her hips against Beca's hardening cock.

"You're so goddamn beautiful," Beca said looking up at Chloe.

Chloe grabbed Beca's face to kiss her hard. Beca sat up with Chloe still in her lap and held Chloe's breasts in her hands. Chloe moaned when she felt soft hands massage tender flash and tweek the hardening peaks.

"Becs," Chloe said out of breath, "We need to shower, eat, and get ready."

Beca groaned as she rested her head on Chloe's chest. Smirking at an idea that popped into her head, Beca wrapped her hands around Chloe's ass and shifted to get out of bed. Chloe squeaked in surprise while Beca carried her to the bathroom. _Thank God for walk-in showers._ While attacking Chloe's neck with her mouth, Beca pushed Chloe up against the shower wall.

Chloe hissed at the cold feeling, "Shit, the walls cold."

Turning on the warm water while still pinning Chloe up on the wall, Beca chuckled mischievously into Chloe's neck, "Better turn you on and warm you up then."

Chloe bit her lip, "I'm all yours."

"Yeah you are."

* * *

After a very long "shower," Beca was working in the kitchen making breakfast, and Chloe was sitting at the counter scrolling through social media. Some playlist Beca had was playing softly through a speaker on the counter. Chloe smiled at all the comments and likes they were getting on their wedding pictures. Beca's phone rang with a notification making her pause stirring the pancake batter. Seeing an email about an article on their wedding, Beca read it and then chuckled softly catching the redhead's attention.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, I just got an email about an article someone posted about us. The ending sentence says, 'Beca Mitchell is no longer available to the gentlemen lined up to date her,'" Beca read with a smirk, "I didn't even know I had people lined up to date me."

"Wow, well, now everyone knows that you belong to me," Chloe winked.

"Um, I do need to explain something to you though. Please understand and not get mad."

"Ok," Chloe hesitantly said.

"Now that I'm married, I will get a lot more people trying to pin me with someone else. Also, making it look like I'm cheating on you. Which I would never do, I love you with everything, and I would never cheat on you or love someone else. So all those paparazzi articles and news flash shit isn't true no matter what they think. It's all part of the celebrity and music producer drama," Beca explained.

Chloe nodded in acknowledgement. She loved Beca's genuine side. The side that no one else saw but her because she knew that Beca loved her with everything she is.

"I know. Thank you for telling me," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca continued to make breakfast while Chloe's eyes never left the brunette. Following her movements, Chloe bit her bottom lip because Beca was only wearing a cami and her boxer briefs. Both showing all her curves accentuating her body. When Beca turned with her back to Chloe, Chloe moved to stand behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Beca smirked when she felt Chloe against her and her soft lips on the back of her neck.

"You know I can't focus when you do that," Beca breathed out when Chloe started to nip of her ear.

"That's why I do it," Chloe smiled victoriously.

"If you keep distracting me, you'll never have breakfast," Beca said trying to calm herself down.

"I'd rather have you for breakfast," Chloe whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Ugh, we're disgusting," Beca cringed.

"Yep," Chloe giggled letting go of Beca so she could finish breakfast.

* * *

 _Side by side, the couple was standing out on the balcony looking down over the park._

" _Look, that's my favorite tree," Chloe pointed._

" _Where?" Beca looked in the direction Chloe's finger was pointing to._

" _There."_

" _I don't see it," Beca looked._

 _Chloe grabbed her chin and moved her head to the right angle to look, "Right there."_

 _Beca scoffed, "That sad, lonely looking thing? Oh, babe, it needs to be cut down. I can bring my chainsaw over…"_

 _Chloe glared at Beca and raised her hand to slap Beca on the face._

 _Beca and Chloe looked intensely into each other's eyes before Beca spoke with a shake of her head, "Don't ever fucking do that again."_

" _It was supposed to be frisky," Chloe said shyly._

 _Beca chuckled and shook her head, "Kidding. 'Frisky'?"_

 _Chloe giggled, "We should go."_

" _Hit me," Beca ordered while repositioning herself to face Chloe._

" _What?" Chloe asked confused._

 _Beca looked directly into Chloe's eyes, "Do it again or I'll do it back."_

 _Chloe smirked, "You wouldn't."_

 _Beca moved one hand to the side of Chloe's face. Gently putting the hair behind Chloe's ear, Beca rubbed her fingers lightly over her cheek._ Smack!

 _Chloe jerked at the sudden contact. Scoffing and holding her cheek while Beca smirked, Chloe said, "That hurt."_

 _Beca turned her focus back to Chloe, "Do it."_

 _Chloe looked at Beca testing her for any sign of playfulness in her facial expressions. Finding none, Chloe, quickly and definitely harder than the last time, slapped Beca on the cheek._

Beca breathed out a laughed while Chloe giggled. Turning back to look aimlessly, Chloe noticed Beca was thinking about something and that it was important based on Beca's fingers fidgeting.

Grabbing to hold Beca's hand, "What's on your mind baby?"

Beca shook her head, "I think we need to do some research."

"What?"

"For the baby. We need to read about all the possible diseases, deformities, and problems our kid could have you know, because I'm not an actual guy," Beca said not meeting Chloe's eyes.

"Oh ok. I'll email Dr. Manning about it and see if she can inform us on any medical things we need to know," Chloe said, "It will be ok, Becs."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

Chloe and Beca wee seated in first class thanks to Katy. Excited for their honeymoon, Chloe was vibrating in her seat as she looked out the window. Chloe had their two week vacation all planned and mapped out in her brain which Beca found ridiculous. Since Beca figured that everything would work out the way it was supposed to, she didn't even care about Chloe's mapped out schedule, but of course, she wasn't going to tell her that.

Beca looked at Chloe when she realized that Chloe was actually kneeling and had her face smashed up against the window, "Chloe, calm down. You're getting face prints all over the window."

"But I've never sat in first class before!" Chloe squealed while messing with all the first class features.

"We're not going to be allowed to sit in first class any more if you don't pipe down!" Beca loud whispered.

Chloe played with the leather seat she was sitting in, "Chloe Beale! For real, seriously, stop. You're worse than a child."

Beca grabbed Chloe by the arm and sat her down in her lap because the fist class selection was more like a private plane with a bar, couch, television, and most importantly, wi-fi. Wrapping her arms around the redhead, Beca held her down.

"What are you doing?!" Chloe tried to get out of Beca's hold.

"Keeping you under control, woman. Stop or you're going to get in trouble for messing with all the buttons," Beca scolded.

"Have you ridden in a private jet like this?"

"No, but I've ridden in first class in a normal plane so I'm more used to it," Beca said.

Chloe looked around the room, "There's no cameras on the walls."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed, "Ok, so?"

Chloe looked at Beca with a suggestive smirk, "No, Chloe. Absolutely not. Don't even think about it!"

Just before Chloe could make a move, the flight attendant came in.

"Hi my name is Chanel. I will-woah, sorry. I-I didn't-I'll just go…"

Chloe giggled when were moved off Beca's lap, "That's ok."

"Uh, yeah, no. I'm just your flight attendant. Um, can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Chanel said uncomfortably.

"I'll just have a beer for now," Beca said while getting comfortable on couch.

"What kind of drinks do you have?" Chloe asked after Chanel handed Beca a beer.

"We have beer, wine, water, and any soft drink beverages," Chanel answered.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Chloe said.

Beca sprayed a mouthful of beer from her mouth causing both women to look at her, "Oh my God!"

"What?! Beca, what is it?" Chloe asked concerned.

Chanel had a mixed expression between annoyance and fear, "I will be right back. I need to grab something to wipe that up."

"Beca! You got mad at me for being happy about first class, but then you spit beer all over the leather couch. What is wrong with you?" Chloe scolded with her hands on her hips.

Ignoring Chloe's words, Beca, who was now standing in front of a tv screen, "This jet has a karaoke machine attached to the television!"

"What?! No way! That's awesome!" Chloe squealed when Chanel came back in with some rags.

"Oh sorry, Chanel. Here, I'll get it," Beca said setting down her beer down and moving to clean up her spit.

"Ooo! What song should I sing for you? There are tons of options," Chloe said while scrolling through the lists of songs.

"You're going to sing a song for me?" Beca gasped dramatically.

"Shut up," Chloe giggled.

Beca came and stood beside Chloe grabbing an ear microphone piece and placing it on, "Oh! I know what I want to sing! Here…"

Chloe moved aside to sight on the couch, "Is this song for me or about me? Should I be scared?"

Beca gave Chloe a kiss and a wink before hitting play.

 _Hey! Where's the drum?_

Chloe furrowed eyebrows while she sat and listened.

 _Ooh girl you're shining_

 _Like a 5th avenue diamond_

 _And they don't make you like they used to_

 _You're never going out of style_

 _Ooh pretty baby_

 _This world might have gone crazy_

 _The way you saved me,_

 _Who could blame me_

 _When I just wanna make you smile_

Beca sang while putting her heart into the words towards Chloe. Smiling, Chloe sat and watched Beca sing, dance, and sway her hips to the song.

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael_

 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_

 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

 _Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

 _You're over my head_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you,_

 _Baby you're so classic_

Beca pulled out a banquet of flowers and handed them to Chloe as she began singing the next verse.

 _Four dozen of roses_

 _Anything for you to notice_

 _All the way to serenade you_

 _Doing it Sinatra style_

 _Ima pick you up in a Cadillac_

 _Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back_

 _Keep it real to real in the way I feel_

 _I could walk you down the aisle_

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael_

 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_

 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

 _Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

 _You're over my head_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)_

Beca made a motion with her index finger twirling it around by the side of her head as a signal that she's crazy. Chloe giggled at Beca.

 _Out of my league_

 _Old school chic_

 _Like a movie star_

 _From the silver screen_

 _One of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

Beca stood in front of Chloe with one arm hanging loosely in front of her and the other holding the microphone. Starting to rap, Beca pointed at Chloe while smoothly striding backwards.

 _Baby you're class and baby you're sick_

 _I never met a girl like you ever til we met_

 _A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's_

 _Got me tripping out like the sixties_

 _Hippies Queen of the discotheque_

 _A 70's dream and an 80's best_

 _Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson_

 _Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

Beca went down on her knees while belting out the rest of the song. Chloe was just fascinated at the song and her beautiful, sexy wife in front of her.

 _You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)_

 _Out of my league_

 _Old school chic_

 _Like a movie star_

 _From the silver screen_

 _You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

Beca sat on her knees on the floor a little breathless, but didn't fail to smile at Chloe. Smirking, Chloe got off the couch and crawled to Beca on the floor. Connecting their lips, Chloe pushed Beca onto her back.

"I love you so much," Chloe said.

Beca smirked, "I take it you liked the song."

"Of course."

Beca smiled wrapping her arms around Chloe's shoulders. "You are a classic though. No one is like you."

"Such the charmer," Chloe smiled and pecked Beca on the lips.

"One more hour, ladies," Chanel said.

* * *

Chloe and Beca arrived at the airport in Switzerland. "Mrs. and Mrs. Beale?"

"Yes."

"Great, my name is Dick. I'll be your shopher for your honeymoon," Beca and Chloe both looked at each other with mixed expressions.

"Let me help you with you luggage and I will take you to your temporary home," Dick said.

In the car, Chloe and Beca were admiring all the different buildings and surrounding.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Chloe looked at Beca.

"Do you find it ironic that our shopher's name is Dick when I am the one with the dick?" Beca asked.

Chloe grimaced, "I couldn't help the dirty images that flooded my mind when he told us his name, but now that you put it that way, Beca, you made it sound like we're all pornstars."

"Makes sense though. I wouldn't be surprised if he was one," Beca agreed.

"Wait. You watched porn?!" Chloe raised her voice.

"Ssshhhh! Yeah, tell the whole world. Of course I did! I didn't have an active sex life like you because of my condition! So, porn taught me alot of things that I needed to know," Beca confessed.

"What about your parents? They didn't talk to you about it?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head, "Not really. My Dad told me about morning erections and wet dreams but not how to use it."

"Wow, well, I am happy to help you," Chloe gave a seductive wink.

"I'm sure you are," Beca smirked and kissed Chloe.

* * *

Once Beca and Chloe had settled into their little getaway home, they were pretty worn out from the day. Chloe was lying on the bed scrolling through her phone, and Beca was hanging up some clothes in the closet. When Chloe moved to sit up against the headboard, she caught Beca stripping down to nothing. Biting her lip, Chloe watched Beca while she searched her suitcase for a towel.

Beca caught Chloe staring. "Stop checking me out you cyco."

Chloe giggled, "Don't strip in front of me if you don't want me too. But I won't deny that I don't even when you have clothes on."

Beca shook her head while holding her towel and grabbing her shower things. Walking around as naked as the day she was born was not helping Chloe take her eyes off her wife. Although, they're married. They can eye fuck each other anytime they want.

"What?" Beca smirked when she noticed Chloe's eyes on her still.

"I'm just fascinated," Chloe said.

"Don't act so surprised," Beca sassed.

Ignoring Beca's comment, Chloe said, "I guess I never really noticed that your dick is small when it isn't hard."

Beca had different feelings: confused, insecure (a little bit), amused, "Um, okkkk."

Beca looked down at her flaccid cock, "Why would this come up?"

"Just because...When we have sex, you're a beast and so is your cock. It's like 8 inches long but now it looks kind of cute," Chloe said.

Beca raised her eyebrows, "Cute? My dick is cute? That is the most grossest thing someone has ever told me."

"Heh, babe, 'most grossest' is not proper grammar. And yes, it's cute, but sexy at the same time. I'm just in awe," Chloe said with a shrug.

"Ok, this is getting weird. Thanks, babe, but I'm going to get in the shower," Beca said.

After a few minutes, Chloe was sitting on the bed with the sound of the shower running.

"What am I doing sitting here…" Chloe threw her phone down and stripped.

Wen Chloe got into the shower, Beca squeaked, "God, you scared the shit out of me."

Chloe said seductively while grabbing Beca's cock and began to stroke it, "I'm about to get alot more out of you."

Beca raised a challenging eyebrow, "Hmm...god that feels so good."

"Make love to me, Becs," Chloe whispered in her ear.

Beca grabbed Chloe and pushed her up against the shower wall, "We must have a thing for showers."

"You know it."

* * *

"Ok, my turn."

Chloe moved off of Beca and helped her up before shoving her down on the bed. Beca landed with a grunt, "Damn."

Chloe winked before moving over to pick a song, "You performed for me on the jet. Now, I get to perform for you. But you have to stay there and not move or touch me."

"Kinky," Beca smirked.

Chloe gave Beca a sideways glance before starting the song. When the song started, Chloe started to slowly sway her hips.

 _Bed, stay in bed_

 _The feeling of your skin locked in my head_

 _Smoke smoke me broke_

 _I don't care, I'm down for what you want_

 _Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here_

 _'Cause you dry my tears_

 _Yeah, summer loving and fights_

 _How it is for us, and it's all because_

Chloe climbed on top of Beca to straddle her. When Beca moved her hand to Chloe's hips, Chloe shoved her shoulders so she fell on the bed.

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

Chloe grinded hard on Beca's standing cock making the brunette moan.

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

Chloe used her hands in her hair to make it look like fucked hair. Then she moved her hands across her body feeling herself up. Beca's eyes were black with lust and desire.

 _Love can be love_

 _Anything you want I'll give it up_

 _Lips, lips I kiss_

 _Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

 _Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here_

 _'Cause you dry my tears_

 _Yeah, summer loving and fights_

 _How it is for us, and it's all because_

Chloe moved off of Beca who sat up on her elbows. Dancing very dirtily, Chloe grinded the air and moved her body for Beca like she never had for anyone before. Chloe dropped to her knees and continued touching herself.

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

 _Oh oh_

 _Bodies_

 _Oh baby make 'em bodies, we just use them for fun_

 _Bodies_

 _Let's use 'em up 'till every little piece is gone_

Chloe slowly got up and moved to straddle Beca again.

 _Let's go! On and on and on_

 _Let's go! On and on (let's go)_

Chloe reached between them and lined Beca's cock up with her entrance. Sliding slowly down on it, Chloe kept eye contact with Beca as both faces changed with the feeling of fullness.

 _Oh now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

Chloe moved slowly riding Beca's dick. Beca moaned in pleasure while she watched the beautiful redhead on top of her take control.

 _Ooh now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

 _We're talking body_

 _Put it on me_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

Chloe leaned down to attach her lips to Beca's as she increased her speed. Both moaning into the kiss, Beca, without thinking, moved her hands to Chloe's hips to encourage her. Chloe, feeling Beca's hands on her, grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

When the song ended, all that could be heard is Chloe's and Beca's slow pants.

"I said no touching," Chloe scolded.

Beca gulped, "Your pussy feels so good around my cock."

Chloe hummed againsts Beca's neck, "You feel so good inside me. So full. And big."

Beca groaned, "Chloe you're teasing. I'm going to explode if you don't go faster."

Chloe chuckled, "No touching."

"What, no handcuffs?" Beca teased.

Chloe looked at Beca in the eyes challenging her when she let go of her arms. Still moving up and down, sitting up gave Chloe a new angle.

"Oh God," Chloe moaned.

Beca breathed out, "Fuck. You're so goddamn sexy."

Chloe looked Beca in the eyes, "You're cock is amazing."

Beca groaned when Chloe slipped off onto the floor in front of her. Grabbing Beca's extension, Chloe attached her mouth with the sensitive tip.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Beca tilted her head back.

Chloe held the base in her hand while she moved her mouth to suck on Beca's balls.

"Oh shit...oh. You're so good, baby," Beca leaned forwards and tangled her fingers in Chloe's hair.

Chloe looked up at Beca who instantly made eye contact, "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and before she took Beca's length into her mouth, she said, "Now shut up and let me make love to my wife."

Beca breathed out a laugh, "I'm all yours."

 _ **Classic**_ **by MKTO**

 _ **Talking Body**_ **by Tove Lo**

 **There ya'll have it! The beginning of the honeymoon. I will probably work on the next two chapters about the honeymoon, but I can't promise I will be able to update soon. Thank you all for your support and encouragement.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, last chapter I wrote that Chloe woke up with a hangover…:/ I admit that I didn't think that through and I'm sorry to upset you guys. That was definitely immature and careless of me to put that in. So again, I apologize and I deserve all the shit you give me about it. Thanks for helping me out by pointing that out. Also, our favorite couple is in newly-wed bliss so there will probably be a lot of sexual action and such. But plot with be a lot of fluff too.** **So bear with me through that for those of you who enjoy more plot and drama than sex. Enjoy either way!**

Beca awoke the next morning facing the opposite way she fell asleep. Being the little spoon made her smirk. She felt Chloe's fingers lightly tracing her arm and Chloe's arm propped up, watching her. Beca never knew that she could love… Her parents divorced when she was twelve and left her basically to learn life shit on her own. She lived with her mom for a while until her Dad made her go to Barden. And thank God she did go to Barden instead of L.A. right away or else she wouldn't have found the one thing she never really had. Chloe. Her wife. Chloe had made her a better person. She showed love when love wasn't an option, but Chloe showed Beca that love is always an option. Beca would never admit it, but she knows deep down that she isn't a hardass-especially not for Chloe Beale. God, she would do anything for that woman. Hell! She would do anything to keep that baby inside her alive even if that meant Beca dying in place of her family. When Chloe told Beca they were pregnant, Beca promised herself and Chloe silently in that moment that she would do whatever it takes to make their kid(s) have a life worth living.

If Beca for some reason had to leave for their safety, she would do it. If Beca would ever have to kill someone or more than one person, she would do it. If God said, "No, it's my way that goes," Beca would respond, "Fuck you motherfucker. This is my family." If getting tortured for her family, she would go through it. If anything and everything came at them, Beca would step forward first and kill the shitty sucker who tried to stop their "perfect" life.

Chloe, well, is really a different story. Chloe would never break a family apart. Knowing what divorce did to Beca and their family, she promised that she would never ever put themselves or their kid in that position. Chloe knows that Beca would do anything and cares for them with her entire being. She can read her wife and she knows Beca would do anything for their family's best well-being. And Chloe loves Beca even more for it all.

"Stop watching me sleep you weirdo," Beca said in her sleepy voice.

Chloe just chuckled and kissed Beca's bare shoulder. Beca turned over to face Chloe and planted a tender kiss on her lips. Chloe moaned when their tongues touched and when Beca's cold hand rested on her bare side.

"Baby, why are you hands so cold?" Chloe hissed.

"Sorry," Beca giggled.

"That's ok," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and brought it to her mouth and planted a kiss on her white knuckles.

"I love you," Beca said making eye contact.

Chloe opened her eyes to Beca's beautiful, dark blue ones. "I love you more."

"That is incorrect…" Beca teased.

Chloe giggled-Beca lived for that sound, "Nope. I love you to the moon and back."

Chloe beebed Beca's nose making her face crunch, "That is so cheesy."

"Cheesy but true," Chloe countered.

"I love you infinity times infinity...As far out as the universe goes which doesn't have an end. May I add. Scientists haven't made equipment to go farther out to reach an end. So my love for you has no end!" Beca rambled making them both giggled.

"I lo-"

"Oh, I love you-what is that saying? Oh, yeah, 'From east to west.' Cause geographically there is no point where they stop either because it's metaphorically speaking and-"

Chloe covered Beca's mouth with her hand with a smile, "Babe, breathe. You're going to make yourself hyperventilate or have a heart attack."

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and started trailing kisses on her forearm. Chloe kept eye contact with Beca as she pushed her onto her back. Now straddling Beca, Chloe cupped her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm," Beca hummed, "Chlo, fuck."

Beca felt Chloe reach behind her and stroke Beca's dick. Chloe smirked and continued to kiss Beca while her hand worked its magic behind her. Chasing Chloe with her mouth, Beca slightly sat up when Chloe shifted further down her body to straddle her thighs.

"Oohhh," Beca fell back on the mattress when Chloe licked her dick from the base to the tip.

Chloe smirked at how good she could make Beca feel. So to continue her pleasuring, Chloe grabbed the base of Beca's hardening dick and began to slowly pump. Knowing Beca is sensitive on the tip makes it even more sexier and fun. Chloe used the pad of her thumb to rub the underside of Beca's cock right below the head.

"Shit!" Beca's back arched before she quickly sat up on her elbows to watch Chloe's motions.

"Mhm," Chloe chucked, "Feel good, baby?"

"You're evil...Oh, my God!" Beca's head whipped back when Chloe attached her mouth to the head.

Chloe rolled her tongue over the soft, pink tip sending wonderful sensations through Beca's body. Beca doesn't mind blow-jobs and won't say no to them, but she does think it's putting the other person below as inferior. Not liking to put Chloe down as below her, Beca definitely doesn't want Chloe to feel obligated, but when Chloe offers or does it herself, Beca happily yields.

Using her hands and her mouth, Chloe was working magic on Beca's dick, and Beca was moaning while Chloe sucked. When Chloe took all of Beca's length into her mouth, Beca could feel Chloe's throat contracting and massaging the head in the best way possible.

"Oh shit...ooooo...mmm," Beca was breathing heavy and her hips were slightly moving up and down to meet Chloe's rhythm.

Beca tangled her hands in Chloe's hair holding it out of the way of Chloe's face. Chloe held Beca's dick and moved her mouth to take one of Beca's balls in her mouth.

"Hah! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Beca's hips jerked.

Chloe smirked as she moved her other hand to massage Beca's balls while continuing sucking on Beca's extension. After a few more movements up and down, Beca was on the verge of release.

"Oh fuck, Chloe...Fuck!" Beca moaned, "You're going to make me fucking cum."

Hearing this, Chloe made eye contact while taking Beca's length all the way into her mouth once more. Feeling Chloe's warm, wet throat massage the head was enough to send Beca over the edge.

"FUCK! Yes, God, oh my God!" Beca fell back on the bed as she came into Chloe's mouth.

Chloe cleaned Beca up with her mouth and moved up to kiss Beca letting her taste herself on her lips.

"Did you swallow my cum?" Beca asked.

Chloe smirked and winked attaching their mouths. Beca cupped Chloe's face deepening the kiss even more if that was even possible.

Pulling away, Beca looked at Chloe in the eyes, "Seriously, Chlo, did you swallow it?"

"Yeah, is that not ok?" Chloe asked worriedly.

A huge grin grew on Beca's face. Without answering, Beca smashed their lips together once more and flipped them over.

"More than ok," Beca said, "That the hottest thing ever."

Chloe smiled in response, "Now, use that beautiful, huge cock and make love to me Beca Beale."

Beca smiled, "With pleasure...no pun intended."

"Dork," Chloe smiled into the kiss.

Beca moved her mouth down to Chloe's neck sucking and kissing. Clawing at Beca's back, Chloe's body arched up when Beca bit down on her pulse. Beca moved her hands to Chloe's ribs and gently rubbed her sides worshipping her body.

"So beautiful," Beca mumbled into Chloe's chest on her way to Chloe's breasts.

Chloe groaned, "Stop teasing."

Beca didn't respond but instead, attached her mouth to Chloe's left nipple. Chloe's hands tangled in her hair immediately and Beca used her other hand to run over the other hardened peak. Sucking and then licking, Beca kissed Chloe's nipple before moving to the other breast and gave it the same attention. Moving on hand down Chloe's toned abdomen, Beca lightly ran her fingers through Chloe's cunt. Chloe's breath hitched followed by a uteral moan.

"Baby, you're soaked," Beca said.

Chloe groaned, "I need you now."

Beca moved down and lay down between Chloe's legs. Met with Chloe's glistening core, Beca firmly licked from bottom to top. Chloe's reaction was her back rose off the bed and her hands tangled in Beca's hair pulling her impossibly closer.

"Oh shit!" Chloe cursed when Beca took her clit in her mouth and sucked.

Flicking Chloe's clit with her tongue, Beca was sending waves of pleasure through Chloe's body. After a few more flicks, Beca moved her tongue to Chloe's entrance and entered her.

"Fuck! Bec-sh-shit," Chloe's hips bucked.

Beca went back to worshiping Chloe's clit while she pushed her fingers into Chloe. Beca had Chloe panting and moaning colorful language. When Chloe came, she shook as Beca didn't slow her motions until she was pushed away by Chloe's strong arms.

Chloe chuckled, "My legs are still shaking…"

Beca smirked when she kissed Chloe, "You're about to be doing alot more than shaking."

Without warning, Beca slowly pushed the tip of her cock into Chloe, "Mmm, God, you feel so tight."

"Oh my God, Bec-you fill me so good. Oh fuck yes!" Chloe screamed when Beca pushed her entire dick inside.

"Oh, fuck, Chlo, I can feel you twitching around me," Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck.

Chloe hummed as she moved her hips up and down making them both moan. Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder while Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist allowing her to go deeper. When Chloe stopped, Beca moved her hands to massage Chloe's breasts and started to pump in and out.

"Oh fuck. So big," Chloe moaned.

Leaning up and flipping her hair to one side, Beca groaned in ecstacy, "You're pussy feels so good, Chlo."

"Fuck me harder," Chloe demanded between pants.

Beca complied immediately thrusting harder into Chloe. Lifting one of Chloe's legs to her shoulder, Beca was allowed a new angle and trailed kisses along Chloe's calf and inner thigh.

"Fuck, right there," Chloe moaned.

Looking up at her wife, Chloe was so turned on. Seeing her wife kneeling upright with her cock inside her, Chloe was enhance how hot and beautiful Beca is with her leg on her shoulder running her hands up and down it and kissing it delicately. Chloe lifted herself up on one arm and used the other to grabbed the back of Beca's neck to pull her in for a kiss.

"I'm going to cum," Chloe moaned against Beca's lips.

"Let go," was Beca's simple response, "I got you."

Chloe held onto Beca's shoulders as she came. Beca slowed down her motions to let Chloe come down from her high. After catching her breath, Chloe flipped them over and straddle Beca's hips. Beca groaned at the sight of Chloe holding her hair up while moving up and down her cock. Beca sat up and grabbed Chloe's body and attached her lips to her chest. Chloe bobbed up and down while holding Beca's head to her chest.

"I need to cum," Beca panted.

Chloe looked down into Beca's eyes. Both pair of eyebrows furrowed and panting, there gaze showed love and lust.

"Cum, Bec. Cum with me," Chloe whispered.

Beca's breath was labored while she watched Chloe finish her off. With moans, cries, and kisses, both came simultaneously. Chloe stopped moving and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca held Chloe close as they both calmed down.

"I love you," Beca spoke first.

"God, I love hearing you say that. I'll never get used to it," Chloe smiled.

"If you'll never get used to it, it at least wouldn't hurt to say it back. I'm not feeling the love here," Beca teased.

"Oh my God, you're such a drama queen," Chloe laughed and kissed Beca.

When they pulled apart, Beca started to sing:

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

Without a word just an eye roll, Chloe got off of Beca and went into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Beca yelled.

"I love you!" Chloe yelled back.

Beca shook her head, "That's more like it!"

* * *

Beca and Chloe decided to stay in a decent sized town named Interlaken, Switzerland. The population wasn't huge, the elevation was pretty high, and the humidity was bearable. The couple spent the day touring the town and visiting shops, restaurants, and landmarks. The town was in the narrow valley in central Switzerland, between Lake Thun and Lake Brienz. Beca really wished they hired a translator, although, most people spoke English and French. The most trouble with understanding was through the thick accent that everyone supported.

"Bec, look how beautiful the lake is!" Chloe exclaimed while being latched to Beca's side.

Beca looked up from her map to look where Chloe was pointing between two close buildings at the lake.

"We should go get a jet ski or a boat," Chloe suggested.

"Babe, the lake is going to be fucking freezing. It's the end of August near September," Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"Stop being a spoilsport. It will be fun! Come on, let's go," Chloe put on her pouting puppy face.

"Chlo, it's 4:30 in the afternoon already. We're not going to have enough time to go now especially by the time we go back to the lodge and change. Maybe tomorrow," Beca said.

"But we're going skiing tomorrow, remember? We have to get up early to get to the landing pad to catch the helicopter," Chloe reminded.

"Oh yeah, but we're here for two weeks. We'll have time to go," Beca said grabbing Chloe's hand and continued walking.

"True," Chloe said.

Beca looked up at Chloe and kissed her cheek, "Come on. Let's go see how good Swiss cheese is… Besides, we are going on an open helicopter the day after tomorrow."

Chloe whipped her head around to looked at Beca surprised, "What?! Babe, you didn't tell me that!"

Beca said with a shrug, "Well, I know you always wanted to go on one so I thought 'why not?'"

Chloe's face lit up immediately, "How are you this amazing?"

"I'm just naturally amazingly awesome like that," Beca said with her signature smirk.

"Oh my God, you dork," Chloe bumped Beca with her hip.

"I love you though," Chloe said.

"I love you too," Beca said before kissing Chloe.

At the little cheese stand, Beca and Chloe tried different cheeses that are nothing like America's "swiss cheese."

"Oh my God! This is so...unique…" Chloe said with a little bit of grimace.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "Really? It can't be that bad…" She took a bite-"Ptu! Pff-laaaa. Yuck! Ewe."

Chloe giggled as she watched Beca gag on the cheese and clean her mouth with her hand, "Not that bad huh?"

"Fuck off. Oh my-that…*cough*...that is the most-I can't even describe that," Beca grimaced.

Chloe shook her head in amusement, "Here. Drink some water."

Beca grabbed the waterball out of Chloe's hand and chugged half of the bottle. Chloe just stood and watched with a little chuckle.

"Ok, ugh, let's go back to the lodge," Beca said after partly cleaning her mouth.

"But we didn't go see the-" Chloe started to protest.

"I need to brush my teeth and we need to get ready," Beca interrupted.

"Get ready for what?"

"Or date tonight…" Beca said calmly.

"What? Where? You didn't tell me this!" Chloe tugged on Beca's arm as they walked to their car.

"That's what a surprise is, Chlo." Beca deadpanned.

* * *

"Wow, the sunset is gorgeous," Chloe said as she and Beca sat at the table waiting for their meals.

"Yeah it is," Beca said with a yawn.

Chloe giggled at Beca, "Still on L.A. time huh?"

"Mhm," Beca softly responded.

Chloe and Beca contently sat watching the sun descend and Beca turned her gaze to Chloe. The light made her hair look the reddest of red and her eyes sparkled with the shimmer of the lake.

Chloe noticed Beca staring, "What?"

"You're just so beautiful," Beca said.

"You're not so bad yourself…" Chloe winked.

Beca scoffed, "Ok, weirdo…"

"What, you are!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Not compared to you though. You're like top-notch beauty."

"Please don't tell me that my wife just said, 'top-notch'. Totes not badass," Chloe teased.

Beca rolled her eyes, " Oh my God… How is saying 'top-notch' not-"

"Here vu goo, m'ladies," the waiter game and placed their grand dish before them in his extreme accent.

"Thank you," Beca and Chloe said simultaneously.

"M'pleasure," the man said before walking off.

Beca and Chloe began their meals when Chloe asked a question that has always been in the back of her mind.

"Hey babe?"

Beca glanced up at Chloe, "Yeah babe?"

"Can I ask you something which I'm surprised we never really discussed," Chloe said nervously.

"You're scaring me Chlo. Of course you can ask me anything," Beca stopped what she was doing to focus on Chloe.

"When you were a kid or just throughout your childhood and teenage years, how did you live while being intersex?" Chloe said quietly.

Beca's mouth opened and closed as she tried to understand, "I-I think...what? Can you like rephrase that? I'm not sure what you're asking."

"I-ok. I was-er-I've always wondered how you lived being different but so naturally amazing and normal. I mean you're the most important person in my life and what you went through was I'm sure tough but I just wanted to know how you did it," Chloe clarified.

Beca took a deep breath and wiped her mouth, "You don't have to-"

"No," Beca cut her off, "No, it's fine. You're my wife and I will not hold anything from you."

"Thank you," Chloe said softly and truly touched that Beca would never hide or run from her.

"Well, when I was born, my parents and the doctor actually thought I was a boy; but further studies and ultrasounds suggested my intersex condition. When I was born, they ran a few blood tests and it was confirmed...I'm a girl with a penis…" Beca took a deep breath to hold back the tears.

"Baby, you don't-"

"No, Chloe. It's fine. I grew up not thinking anything of my extension cause I didn't know any different. I learned to pee like a boy but was only allowed to stand and pee at home and not in public. Which makes sense but at the same time, I wondered why on earth I didn't go with my dad to the men's restroom since they had urinals for peeing and standing. My mom and dad taught me at a young age about my penis and that I was not to speak about it at school with other girls or boys. So, like a normal kid, I lived a normal girl's life with a little extra."

"You're ticket ladies," the waiter gave them a yellow slip of paper.

Beca handed him her card and paid. When they left, Beca took a deep breath.

"Are you ok? I know that was a lot," Chloe rubbed Beca's back in the car.

"I'm ok. It's in the past and I am happy to share my childhood with you," Beca responded.

When they returned to their lodge, Beca and Chloe kicked off their shoes, got glasses of whine, and sat on the couch.

"In middle school, I felt a little weird wearing boy's pants and bottom-wear, but thankfully, the style was to wear baggy clothing. So no one questioned me. When I turned 11, puberty kicked in and it hit me like a bag of bricks. My Dad was stressing at work and was ashamed of me...I could tell every day even though her lied and said that he loved me. My mother was there for me when he left us. I hated being a kid… My mom talked me through what happens during puberty: the wet-dreams, erections, etc. Luckily, I didn't get tons of body hair and size consciousness."

Chloe giggled, "What? Did I say something?"

"No, sorry, you said 'size consciousness' and I was laughing because you're definitely not on the small side." Chloe said.

Beca arched an eyebrow, "Just continue."

"Ok, as I was saying. In middle school, puberty went wild and of course, I had to get bad timing erections. Nothing went normal for me as much as I tried. Thankfully, none of the kids knew my condition so no one made fun of me; although, I wasn't the type of girl who had many friends. In eighth grade, I met this girl named Kate. She was like you: outgoing, friendly, touchy, and always lighting up people's world. Even though she was friends with everyone in my grade, she didn't let it stand between us. We got really close and went through high school up to my junior year together. We would hang out at school and occasionally hang out at each other's homes but I stopped it there. I was too embarrassed to tell her about this." Beca gestured to her crotch. "Our junior year we both found out that we were gay. Not being a virgin was a huge deal at school and both of us were virgins. My side is obvious but hers was just paranoia. I secretly developed feelings for Anya but never would act on them. When she told me that she noticed I had gained some curves and a 'bangin' body,' she kissed me. I was shocked. I didn't know how to react and when she pulled away she said, 'Back it up. I'm sorry. I-I don't...I didn't mean to make you...I shouldn't have…' then I cut her off by kissing her again. After things got heated, we had sex...and my Dad walked in." _Long, silent pause_ , "I think you can tell for yourself what happened after that. He yelled at both of us and literally threw Anya out. As for me, well, let's just say I've never been the same: physically or emotionally. Anya and I made up but we decided to not hang out or talk since my Dad informed the principle. Besides, my senior year we moved because my Dad left my mom and me. So to answer your question, Chlo, I didn't live a normal life and really, no one does. Normal is boring and so overrated. I wouldn't say I lived a fun, interesting life. Hell, I was tempted to cut off my dick a few times but didn't have the balls-no pun intended-to do it."

"Beca, I'm so-" Chloe rubbed Beca's arm.

"No, Chloe, don't say sorry. Anyone who pitied me treated me like an unfixable piece of shit. But no, I decided to looked at my past as lessons and what made me what I am now. Besides, without it, I wouldn't have met the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world who taught me was a fun, interesting life could be like."

Chloe smirked, "Oh? Anyone I know?"

"No, probably not. She went to Barden College, was an a capella singer with the voice of an angel, graduated with a Major in teaching and Minor in Russian Lit, and married a badass, music producer who is currently sitting before you today."

"Sounds like quite the lady… Is she good looking?" Chloe played along.

"Pft, 'good looking' is an understatement. She's a goddess, red-amber hair, gorgeous crystal eyes, adorable freckles on her nose, body is flawless… Her ass though… Don't even get me started. And the sex is heaven. She works her body like no one ever knows. In bed, her pussy is warm, wet, tight, and squeezes me like a life line," Beca winked.

Chloe placed her glass on the table and hiked her dress up to straddle Beca, "Damn, babe. You really know how to work a girl up."

"I have my moments," Beca said smugly.

"Do you now?" Chloe husked against her lips before attaching them.

The kiss got pretty heated until Beca broke it to ask a question between kisses, "Mmmm, Chlo…?"

Chloe hummed in response.

"Who...was your...first…? And… how many...people did...you... _fuck_!" the last word came out as a cry of pleasure when Chloe sucked on Beca's sensitive spot on her neck.

Chloe giggled, "Not enough worth remembering. Plus, you're waayyyyy better than those douchebags."

"Or really? Mmgph" Beca tested before Chloe roughly pushed her back flat on the couch.

"Mhm," Chloe purred into Beca's neck, "You always hit that magical spot inside me. It feels so good… Your big cock fills me so good that I forget everyone else that fucked me."

"Fuck Chlo," Beca was very hard and turned on right now.

"Exactly…" Chloe said with a roll of her hips down on Beca's growing bulge.

Beca moaned, "Then let's put that body to work shall we?"

* * *

"Are you ready?!" Beca yelled trying to be heard above the propellers of the helicopter.

"What!" Chloe yelled back.

Beca reached in Chloe's pocket for her phone and put it in her hand. Grabbing her phone, she texted Chloe. Chloe looked down when she felt it vibrate.

Beca: _Are you ready to go? They're waiting for us._

Chloe: _Of course! I can't believe you got us a private helicopter!_

Beca smiled at Chloe and took her arm and led her to the helicopter. Once up in the air, Chloe was holding onto Beca with all her strength.

Beca looked where Chloe was holding her arm, "Babe! You're cutting off my circulation! Are you afraid of heights?!"

"What? No, sorry, it's just scary up here," Chloe yelled back.

"That's what afraid of heights is babe. Why didn't you tell me?!" Beca said.

"No, it's not that. I'm not scared of heights! It's just that this is an open helicopter and I feel like I'm going to fall out!" Chloe said.

"Do you want to go back?" Beca asked.

"That's ok. I don't-" Chloe began to gagged and rushed to lean out. Beca quickly held her as she hurled over the side.

"Ok! We're done! Hey! Sir, can you take us back?! Hurry!" Beca yelled.

After they were on the ground, Chloe hurled again. Beca stayed beside her and rubbed her back.

"Ok, that's it. It's ok Chlo. I should have never taken you up there. God, I'm an idiot-"

"Baby, if you don't shut up I might puke in your mouth," Chloe held her hand up to Beca's face level while the other was resting on her stomach.

"But-"

"Ah ah ah, stop. I didn't know either and it's not your fault. I just need some water and I'll be good to go," Chloe said.

"Come on. Let's get back to the lodge and you can lie down. Do you feel sick? Headache? Dizziness?"

"Calm down! You're being ridiculous," Chloe put her hands on Beca's shoulders. "Let's go. I'm fine now."

Beca and Chloe arrived at their lodge and Beca practically carried Chloe who was protesting the whole way to the couch. Once Beca shoved Chloe down on the couch, she ran and got Tylenol and water. When she came back, Chloe was standing up and hanging her coat on the rack.

"Nuh uh, sit. Here," Beca ordered.

"Ok, seriously, babe, I love you and you're amazing to do this and worry, but stop! I'm ok, it was just the ride. I'm on stable ground and I'm fine. You are going to give yourself a heart attack or hyperventilate," Chloe countered.

"I know. Ok, sorry. I just feel bad that I made us go up there and you didn't even enjoy it instead you puked your insides out," Beca relaxed a bit.

"It's ok baby. We didn't know my body would react that way," Chloe said taking a drink of water. "But it doesn't ruin everything else we have planned."

"Wait, yeah it does! If you puke in mid air in a helicopter, then you may puked in the sky when we skydive! Chloe! We aren't skydiving. You need to never leave the ground," Beca pointed at Chloe.

"Ok, now you're just looking for excuses to not go skydiving. I know you didn't want to go in the first place when we planned our honeymoon," Chloe said with a hint of sadness.

"No, I'm not. I swear. Not wanting to go has not even crossed my mind since we planned it. I just want you to be safe and not sick for our honeymoon," Beca defended with guilt.

"You're sweet. I'm sorry I accused you of that," Chloe said as she hugged Beca and rubbed her back.

Beca held onto Chloe, "Well, tomorrow we ski...well, you ski and I snowboard."

"Hey, you promised to try skiing if I tried snowboarding," Chloe corrected.

"Oh yeah," Beca smirked, "I did didn't I?"

"Mhm, now let's get something to eat. I'm starving. Let's get Chinese," Chloe said as she walked to the kitchen to look at the menus and advertisements of food.

"Me too...But not for food," Beca said seductively as she came up behind Chloe. Pushing her pelvis and groin into the redhead to emphasize her point, Beca trailed kisses along the back of Chloe's neck.

When Chloe felt Beca buck her hips into her and kiss Chloe's neck, Chloe groaned, "Baby, I need to order."

"No one's stopping you," Beca said casually into her neck.

Chloe rang up the number and soon enough someone answered. Once Beca knew someone answered, she sneaked her hands up Chloe's shirt and groped her breasts. Chloe bit her lip and her breath was labored.

"Hi, uh...yes, I'd liked to order...mmm…." Beca moved her bra out of the way and pinched her nipples, "Ugh, I need the teriyaki chicken bowl and... _shit_...what? ...No, sorry, I just gave, mmm, myself a paper cut" Chloe lied making Beca smirk, "Sorry, I need uh…*clears through*...the lomein plate. Ok...yes...we're at lodge number 7 at the Garden of Mountain Resorts. Thanks, bye."

Beca smirked and Chloe spun in her arms and shoved her against the other counter, "We have 30 minutes and you need to learn courtesy when someone is on the phone."

"Oh really? How exactly are you going to teach me?" Beca challenged.

With her lips on Beca's neck sucking and biting, Chloe cupped Beca's crotch making her buck her hips and moan, "Let me show you..."

 **There we have it! Sorry it took me a while. I just haven't had the motivation to sit and write in a while. Hope you all liked it and stuff. Any ideas for the honeymoon are up for prompts. No promises that I'll include them but it's an option. I am having a bit of writer's block so ideas and prompts help. I have a few ideas for future chapters but not much. Thanks for reading and supporting me through my writing process and improvement.**

 **Reviews, prompts, requests, and inputs are considered and always appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is another honeymoon chapter! I know you all are enjoying my story and I appreciate all the responses I got when I needed advice with what to do with this story. So thanks to ALL! Enjoy**

 **Also, one more thing: this is Bechloe skiing and snowboarding. So, when I proofread this, I noticed it's kind of like a lesson. If you don't like it or get bored, my apologies.**

Chloe woke up an empty bed. She looked around the room and saw no sign of Beca. She checked her phone for any texts or notifications from her. None. Chloe stretched before getting out of bed and putting on a hoodie and sweats. Only was her question answered when she walked into the kitchen area to find Beca sitting at the table with her phone, laptop, and papers lying around her.

"Baby, why are you out here? I missed waking up next to you," Chloe wined and plopped down on a chair to the side of Beca.

Once Beca heard Chloe walk in, she immediately gathered her papers and closed her laptop, "I know. I'm sorry. Theo texted me and told me that he wants me to produce a few singles. Besides, I had a new song and lyrics bouncing around in my head that I needed to write down."

Beca smiled lovingly at Chloe's disheveled form. Her hair was sex hair and sleepy hair mixed. Along with her sleepy face, Chloe was still have asleep.

"Can I see? Or is it too soon?" Chloe yawned and asked through hooded eyes.

"No, but you can listen once it's put together. I promise," Beca said softly.

"Ok, come back to bed. I'm still tired cause we were up late and it's your fault. Plus, I need cuddles," Chloe pulled on Beca's arm.

"My fault? You weren't complaining last night when you were screaming my name," Beca smirked.

"Whatever smartass," Chloe yawned big again, "I'm going back to bed."

Beca followed her wife with her eyes adoringly as she made her way back to the bedroom. Pursuing her work, Beca finished her lyrics and rhythm before going back to bed with Chloe.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were on their way to the ski resort. Once they got there and received their passes, they headed into the rental center.

"No Chloe. Just because I'm only 5' 2" does not mean I get a 4 foot board," Beca argued.

"Yeah you do! Look! It says right here on Wikipedia that you must have a board shorter than you and the shortest under 5' is 4,'" Chloe pointed.

"Ok, first, I'm not even going to start getting mad at you for looking on Wikipedia because that site is literally the worst. And secondly, I said I'm 5' 2". I know I'm supposed to snowboard with a board shorter. I've done this before. I use the 5' board," Beca countered.

The man who came in to be of service just awkwardly stood there watching the two argue. He patiently stood with his hands behind his back as she watched the exchange. Chloe and Beca only noticed him standing there when they both turned their heads to see him.

"I'm so sorry. That was very rude," Beca apologized.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out the technicalities," Chloe said.

"We're here to rent one snowboard and a pair of skis. Under 'Beca Beale' please," Beca said as they man walked over to the computer and scanned their passes.

"Ah yes, and you are supposed to come back in after two hours or so to switch I presume?" the man said.

"Yes that's correct," Chloe nodded.

"Great. I need your ID's and sign this paperwork stating that you will not press charges if you get hurt using one of our equipement."

Beca and Chloe both signed and turned their ID's.

"Ok great. Now, you both have eye protection?"

"Yes," Beca and Chloe answered together.

"Cool. The one thing that I know alot of people aren't fond of but it is require that you wear a helmet with our gear. If you didn't bring one, we'll provide you one free of charge. Just have to wear one," the man said.

"Fine with me," Beca said and Chloe agreed.

"Great! Let's get you hooked up!" the man led them to the back, "Follow me."

Chloe received her skis and Beca her snowboard. Once they were outside, they started to gear themselves up.

"Ok the map says that the ski lift is just down there. As is looks, we're halfway between the top and bottom. So perfect length to warm us up. And Chloe, please be careful. Don't hurt our kid," Beca said as Chloe finished strapping feet to the ski.

"Sounds good...race ya?" and with that Chloe zipped down the hill.

"THE HELL!" Beca stuffed the map in her pocket and glided smoothly down to catch up to Chloe.

Beca was glad that snowboarders didn't have to move side to side in order to maintain balance. So once Chloe was out of her way, she sped right passed her. Passing Chloe, she held up her middle finger, and Chloe stuck out her tongue. Near the end, Beca leafed as she slowed down. Chloe not too far behind her.

"What took you so long?" Beca smirked.

"Shut up," Chloe smiled before grabbing Beca's face and kissing her.

"You totally cheated," Beca said between kisses.

"But you still won so don't shit your bridges over something so irrelevant," Chloe teased.

"I love you," Beca said.

"I love you too," Chloe said.

* * *

"Bec, I'm not so sure," Chloe said while flailing her arms.

Beca reached out and grabbed her hands, "Hey look at me. Keep your focus on me. Do not look anywhere else but my eyes. I got you. I won't let go. Hold my hand and I'll guide you through it. Now, let's go over here where there is no people in our way and the ground is flat."

Chloe let Beca pull her and lead her as she wobbled.

"Now, you need to learn to basics. Standing still like this, all your weight is even. Don't shift from one side to the other. Stay steady and balanced. The way to slow down and stop is called leafing. Have you ever skateboarded?"

Chloe shook her head, "I tried but I ended up face planting on the cement."

"Oh...ok, well. Don't do that. First start with only one foot strapped to the board." Beca bent down to unhook her and Chloe's left foot, "Now, as we slide down, put part of your foot on the board. The way to slow down is to turn your board sideways and dig your free foot's heel into the snow."

Beca let Chloe hold onto the pole as she showed her. Once she crawled back up, she took Chloe's hand and slowly talked her through it. Chloe did it with ease until she fell on her ass at the end.

Beca couldn't help but chuckled, "Don't worry. You always fall a million times trying it."

"Yeah, let's see if you're laughing when you try skiing," Chloe snorted.

"But that was good! You didn't fall or chicken out going down," Beca helped Chloe up.

Once back where they started, Chloe practiced slowing down with her free foot a few more times before she quickly mastered it.

"Ok, now, we're going to strap you back in and I'm going to show you the heel slide," Beca said strapping herself back in.

"Now, same thing. Going down, you dig your heels in the snow to slow down. Keep your knees bent and hips back slightly. Your back needs to be relatively straight. Slowly scoot down the hill digging in your heels often to slow yourself down," Beca held Chloe's hand while staying side by side.

"This isn't so bad," Chloe said.

"Nope! Way easier than skiing," Beca said.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree," Chloe shrugged before falling back on her ass.

Beca rolled her eyes, "See what you get for sassing back at the teacher?"

"Ugh, help me up," Chloe stretched out her hand.

"Nope, I'm going to talk you through getting up on your own. You will go home with a sore butt and cause you will fall alot. So I might as well teach you how to get back up," Beca crossed her arms.

"Wow, I feel to happy," Chloe deadpanned.

Ignoring her comment, Beca went on, "Ok, put your right hand on the front edge of the board between your legs. Use the other behind you to push yourself up. THe hand on the board you use to pull yourself up. Once you're up, bend your knees and dig your heels in so you don't go flying."

After four unsuccessful tries, Chloe finally got up on her own.

"Great! You're doing awesome babe," Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"Now what?" Chloe said.

"Keep your body balanced and your hands at your sides. This will help you maintain balance. Ok, the toe slide is a little harder," Beca warned.

"Sit down carefully. Ok, you need to roll over. In order to do so, lay on your back with your knees bent and use the rounded edge of the board to roll," Beca demonstrated.

Chloe did it in one try, "Woah, that felt really awkward."

"I know. What's next is even more awkward. Stay a little bent over and you're going to go backwards. Don't worry I have your hand. Now instead of digging in your heels, dig in your toes."

Chloe moved down slowly and successfully made it.

"Great. Baby, you're doing amazing," Beca sweetly said.

"Maybe cause I have a great teacher…" Chloe winked.

"You're not wrong…" Beca smirked.

"Ok, let's take out boards off and walk back up to the halfway slope," Beca said unstrapping herself and Chloe.

After they made it back to the top, Beca helped Chloe strap herself back in.

"Ok, here's the fun part. I'm going to show you how to move down, but you're going sideways first so you get more practice leafing," Beca said. "Same thing, dig your heels in the snow to slow down. Keep your hips and knees bent with your back straight. Hands by your side, but you're going to put more weight towards the side you want to go. Feel free to sit whenever you feel like you're moving to fast but sit down while digging your heels in."

Beca gracefully maneuvered down the slope demonstrating. When she was at the bottom, she turned to look up at Chloe, "When you're ready babe!"

Chloe slowly started with the heel slide before letting herself glide side to side.

"Good! Keep-no, Chlo slow down! Dig-oof!"

Before she realized it, she was too close to stop on time, Chloe slammed right into Beca causing them both to fall.

"Oh my God, Bec are you ok?" Chloe panicked.

"Babe I'm fine. Just," Beca reached to unstrap her feet. "Here. I'm glad you fell on me instead of me on you because I padded your landing."

Chloe blushed out of embarrassment, "Sorry…"

"No no no, you did amazing! Just watch where you're going and keep enough distance for you to stop in time," Beca helped Chloe with her board.

"Thank you. You were amazing and sweet the whole time. Best teacher ever!" Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek.

Beca smiled, "Takes one to know one."

Chloe beamed at Beca. After an hour of snowboarding for Chloe, it was Beca's turn to ski.

* * *

"Hello, ladies, how was snowboarding?"

"It actually wasn't that bad. I thought it would be harder because both feet are one, but it was actually easy," Chloe said.

Beca smirked, "See? I told you snowboarding was easier and better than skiing."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Wait until you try skiing before you put it down."

"Well, here are your skis, Mrs, Beale. And for you, let's head back to measure and find the right size for you," the man said to Beca.

Beca made her way outside with her pair of skis to where Chloe was waiting for her.

"Ok, come here," Chloe called Beca over. "Now hold on to me while I help you balance. Step into your skis."

Beca did so, "This feels weird."

"It will. It feels weird even to me after snowboarding," Chloe admitted.

Once Beca and Chloe had their boots snapped in, Chloe gave Beca her poles, "Here. These are for balance not stopping. You're going to want to use them to stop but don't. You can break your wrist or end up flying forward."

"Then how am I supposed to stop?" Beca asked.

"I'll show you that after you get used to the feeling of skis. Right now, since we're on level ground, walk sideways a bit. Then move your feet forward and backward sliding on the snow."

Beca did as Chloe directed.

"In order to stop, you can't turn sideways. This is going to feel really uncomfortable but you'll get it. Let's go to where you helped me," Chloe and Beca slowly "walked" to the bunny hill.

"Stand with your skis across the slope. This way you won't fly down," Chloe instructed.

"I still don't the the purpose for poles," Beca complained.

"Patience, Becs. I didn't complain while you taught me so shush!" Chloe scolded.

"Keep your knees bent and don't lean backwards. Ok, to stop you're going to point the front tips of your skis together. This is called the wedge position and snow plowing. Point your toes in and your heels out. The wider your angle is, the slower you'll go," Chloe said will demonstrating.

Beca slowly made it down to where Chloe was waiting, "Yay! Good job babe."

"That makes your thighs and calves hurt," Beca whined.

"Yeah it will. But you need to relax, that will help," Chloe said leading them back up the tiny slope.

"Ok, sit down on the ground."

"What? Why?" Beca questioned.

"I'm going to show you how to get up when you fall. You're definitely going to fall," Chloe said.

"How am I supposed to sit without dying?" Beca asked.

"Oh my God, you're not going to die. You're so dramatic. Lean to one side and sit," Chloe said already on the ground.

Beca sat not as gracefully as Chloe, "Ow, shit. That hurt."

"Don't dive into the ground next time," Chloe teased while standing up.

"Wait, why are you standing up? Don't you dare abandon me here Beale," Beca warned.

"I'm not going to abandon you, weirdo. I'm going to tell you how to get up like you did to me," Chloe answered.

"Oh," Beca said guiltily.

"When you get up from falling, you always, always, always get up with your skis perpendicular to the slope," Chloe said.

Beca tried to get up, "Nah ah ah, _perpendicular_ , Becs. You're parallel."

"Do I just turn my body then?" Beca asked.

"Yep, turn so you're facing sideways at the hill. Then use your pole to keep yourself from falling down while using the other hand or pole to push yourself up," Chloe said while watching Beca.

Beca wobbled and flailed until Chloe caught her, "Babe, relax. You're really tense right now."

"I know! This feels so unnatural."

Chloe giggled, "Ok, now that you're up. Turn your upper foot out point the tips together to form your wedge. Once you do that, turn your bottom foot more point down the slope."

Beca slowly but surely turned so she was facing the hill.

"Now to go down and gain speed, point your skis down and parallel to each other," Chloe said. "Keep some angle to prevent you from going too fast."

Chloe moved aside Beca while she drifted down the hill.

"Does that feel ok? Are you comfortable?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it feels strange to be going head on instead of sideways," Beca confessed.

Chloe beamed, "Good! Ok to turn then, let gravity do its job. Don't fight it. Shift your weight on the opposite side you want to go. For example, put your weight on your left side to go right. You're going to push really with your heel."

Beca easily turned, "Awesome! Noe, do the opposite. Push with your right heel to go left."

"Yay! Noe snowplow to stop," Chloe said still moving along side Beca.

"This isn't that bad but I still think snowboarding is easier," Beca said.

"They have their pros and cons," Chloe nodded.

* * *

"Nice right on time, ladies!" the man said when Beca and Chloe walked into the shop with their pair of skis.

"Yeah! I feel sore though," Beca said.

Chloe giggled, "But you did really well for your first time."

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" the man asked.

"Yeah, yeahs we did! Thanks," Beca said handing him her skis and helmet.

"I don't think we ever caught your name," Chloe said.

"Oh, I'm Jonathan. You can call me Jon," Jon said.

"Oh well, nice to meet you," Chloe shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jon said keeping his eye on Chloe ignoring Beca.

Beca, noticing his constant stare, narrowed her eyes, "Ok, well. Chloe, give 'Jon' your stuff and go wait in the car. I'll pay."

"Ok, here you go. Thanks again," Chloe said obliviously.

"Anytime," Jon winked at Chloe while slipping a piece of paper in her hand.

Beca watched them with caution until Chloe went outside. Stepping behind the counter, Jon calculated the cost, "That will be $140."

Beca stretched forth her hand with her card but held onto it when Jon grabbed it, "Don't ever fucking wink or flirt with my wife again."

Beca kept eye contact while letting go of her credit card. Once paid, Beca made her way outside to join Chloe. She got in the car without expression or a word. Chloe was bouncing in her seat.

"Ok, let's go!" Beca told the driver.

"I had so much fun!" Chloe said.

"What was that piece of paper he gave you?" Beca asked casually.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Chloe pulled it out and unfolded it.

 _+41 800 987 6543_

 _Give me a call if you need more help skiing. Private lessons from me ;)_

"That son-of-a-bitch," Beca growled before trying to get out of the car.

Chloe grabbed her arm, "Babe, don't worry. I'm not going to ever see him again anyway."

Beca snatched the paper out of her hand and shredded it to pieces. Chloe, watching in amusement, bit her lip at Beca's jealousy.

Chloe put her hand daringly high on Beca's thigh. Beca's breath hitched at the contact, "You know how hot you are when you're jealous. I'm so turned on right now…"

Whispering in Beca's ear, Chloe moved her hand to cup Beca's crotch.

Beca jerked, "Huh...mmm, baby. Not here."

Chloe pulled back and teased, "Just getting you worked up for the night."

 **Sorry, this chapter was a little shorter than normal and not too much happening. But it's something. I barely had time to write, but hope you liked it nonetheless. Also, that number is not a number. Just numbers backwards in order. Thanks!**

 **Reviews, prompts, requests, and inputs are considered and always appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all. I wasn't very happy with the last chapter but it was at least something. Hopefully this one is way better because I had more time to write it. I hope you're all enjoying the honeymoon so far. This chapter is fast forward a few days so you'll be reading near the end of the honeymoon so I can start on their normal lives. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

"Babe?" Beca called from the bed for Chloe who was currently in the shower.

"Yeah?" Chloe called back.

"Katy just texted me and told me that she did give us the option to go to a doctor here that speaks English. The office is up to date on your pregnancy and our kid. So, we should probably just go for a checkup. Especially before we go skydiving tomorrow," Beca said while walking into the bathroom.

Chloe turned off the water and grabbed a towel, "That's fine. Where though? We can't read any signs here."

Beca watched intently Chloe's every naked movements. Chloe, noticing Beca's eyes roaming her body, smirked and teased, "See something you want, Becs?"

Beca met Chloe's teasing gaze and walked over to push Chloe up against the wall with her body, "I always want you."

"Mhm, maybe you should have joined me in the shower than," Chloe cocked her head to the side wrapping her arms around Beca's neck letting the towel fall. Chloe's naked body pressed up against Beca's.

"You're the one who was complaining about a craving. I, being the wonderful wife, got you what you wanted while you were in the shower. So it's not my fault," Beca defended.

Chloe placed a chaste kiss on Beca's lips, "Take me to bed."

"Yes ma'am...Have I mentioned that your baby bump is adorable?" Beca poked Chloe's sides making her squeak.

"Ah! Don't! Our little one makes me more ticklish," Chloe squirmed.

Beca raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "No. No, Beca, don't even think about-AH! Shit, s-s-stop!

Beca grabbed Chloe's sides and tickled her mercilessly. Chloe squealed and laughed, "Ok! Two can play at that game!"

Chloe lunged at Beca, "No wait! I'll stop! Ee-sh-HAh!"

Beca ran back to the bedroom and Chloe tackled her on the bed. Moving to straddle her hips, Chloe attacked Beca's toned midsection. Beca, trying to push Chloe's hands away, was failing miserably because Chloe was much stronger and on top. Daringly, Beca sat up and attack Chloe's ribs making her squeal and flinch.

"Hah! Take that you bitch!" Beca yelled while Chloe flailed.

Finally, Chloe got a tight hold on Beca's wrists and pinned her arms above her head, "Who's the 'bitch' now?"

Beca smirked, "Consider this a draw madam."

Chloe chuckled, "Draw you say? Who is pinned down, helpless, and extremely hot and sexy as you lie at my mercy."

"Oh, so that is where this was going? Baby, if you want to try BDSM you just had to ask," Beca said indignantly.

Chloe's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "I'm going to ignore for a second that you just suggested that I tie you up and have my way with you any way I wish and as long as I wish. But I first did not start this...you did."

Lately, Chloe has become horny and more than usual because of her pregnancy. So Beca decided to take her naked form and horniness to her advantage. Bucking her hips up into Chloe's, Beca grabbed Chloe's hips. Chloe moaned dropping her hands down on each side of Beca's head. Grinding down on Beca's crotch, Chloe kissed Beca muffling the sounds coming out of her mouth. Beca let her hands roam up and down Chloe's sides massaging her ribs and feeling the silky skin beneath. Chloe moved her mouth down along Beca's jaw nipping and sucking purposely wanting to leave marks. Sitting up a bit, Beca moved her hands to Chloe's ass rolling them down harder.

Beca whispered in Chloe's ear, "You're chocolate, cherry ice-cream and lemon icing is in the kitchen."

"I seriously don't care anymore. I need you inside me," Chloe's frustrated moan made Beca's breath hitch.

"But I skipped sex in the shower to run to four different stores looking for those things," Beca complained.

"Beca, baby, I will seriously combust if you don't fuck me. Now," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand to her wet core, "show me what your sexy body can do."

"Uh-okay," Beca stuttered.

* * *

"Alright, everything looks good. But I would advise staying in the ground due to the fetus being at a more risk of losing oxygen because of your previous miscarriage," the doctor informed Chloe with Beca at her side.

"I guess that means no skydiving," Chloe sighed.

"Are you visiting here from America?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, we're on our honeymoon," Beca answered.

Dr. Brett smiled, "Well, congratulations! I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here."

"Thank you," Chloe said gathering her things.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were strolling down the streets trying different samples of food of various kinds. After stopping at a few shops, Beca was dragging while Chloe couldn't decide between three souvenirs from three different shops.

"Chloe, please, you're killing me. Just pick the damn thing. Or take them all," Beca whined.

"I can't decide between this adorable quilt, collection of antique coins, or this psychedelic birdhouse," Chloe said.

"Why would we need a collection of coins or a birdhouse? Just get the quilt," Beca rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Such a whiner, babe," Chloe bumped Beca with her hip.

"Oomph, hey! You could have made me knock something off the shelf! Then break something or worse," Beca protested.

Chloe shook her head, "You're such a dramatic wife."

"No, I'm not! I'm just not willing to pay-"

Chloe cut Beca off with a kiss, "Shut up and we can leave after we pay."

Beca nodded and waiting patiently as Chloe paid. Within half an hour, they were back at the lodge, and Beca collapsed on the couch while Chloe admired the colorful quilt.

"This is so beautiful! Our child will have a switzerland quilt!" Chloe squealed.

Beca groaned with her face in the couch, "Mm fttsh nnnd gak utsterts."

Folding up the quilt and walking over to sit on Beca's butt, Chloe giggled as Beca. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak 'couch.' "

"Gutt mmfs," Beca mumbled into the couch.

Chloe moved to straddle Beca's backside. Lifting Beca's shirt exposing silky, smooth skin, Chloe became to massage Beca's back and shoulders. "Becs, you're so tense. You have tons of knots in your back."

Turning her head to the side, Beca moaned, "That's hurts and feels good at the same time."

"Take off your shirt and tank. I can't get your whole back," Chloe ordered.

"I can't with you sitting on me," Beca said.

"Oh," Chloe got off of Beca allowing her to sit up and strip her upper half.

Settling back into position, Chloe continued to work the stiff muscles in Beca's back. Every so often, Beca would moan when Chloe would rub a certain area that was more tense.

"Your hands are magic, babe," Beca mumbled.

Chloe raised an eyebrow as her chuckled rather perversely.

"Shut up. I didn't mean it like that," Beca slapped Chloe's thigh.

Chloe scoffed, "I'm not the only one with a dirty mind here. You knew exactly why I laughed."

"But it didn't come to mind until you ground your hips on my ass and chuckled in your seductive, sexy way," Beca defended.

"Oh, so now I'm the sexy pervert?" Chloe teased.

Beca groaned, "Seriously? That's all you got out of that?"

Chloe shrugged, "I get what I can get."

"I'll give you a lot more than that," Beca said before suddenly bucking her hips up and over making Chloe fall onto the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell Beca?" Chloe said rubbing her ass.

Beca grinned victoriously, "I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

"Really? How exactly will you do that?" Beca challenged.

"Come her and I'll show you," Chloe winked.

Beca pretended to concede before grabbing a pillow and chucking at Chloe's face. Running off to the bedroom, Beca ran to the other side of the bed using it as a barrier between Chloe and her.

"Come back her you bitch!" Chloe yelled.

Chloe ran into the room to find a half naked Beca chuckling and breathing heavy.

"Wow, this is definitely a fantasy come true. My wife is standing in the bedroom with shirt and bra off waiting for me to devour her," Chloe joked.

Beca snorted, "How is that a fantasy? It sounds more horrific than arousing."

Having crawled on the bed towards Beca, Chloe knelt on her knees with her arms around Beca's neck. Planting light, subtle kiss on Beca's lips and neck, Chloe pulled Beca close to her. Beca moved her hands to start unbuttoning Chloe's blouse. Beca successfully removed Chloe's upped garments leaving them both shirtless. Chloe moved her hands to unbuckled Beca's belt and looped her fingers in the belt loops to pull her waist flush against her. Beca took this as an option to push Chloe back and crawl on the bed.

"I have a surprise for you," Beca said.

Chloe's face contorted in confusion, "What?"

Beca smirked before reaching over to the nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the drawer. Chloe's eyes were saucers and her mouth dropped to the ground.

Beca grinned, "Better close your mouth or a fly might fly in there."

Chloe snapped her mouth shut. Licking her lips and mouth that suddenly became dry, Chloe swallowed hard, "You got, um-Where? When are-"

"That's my secret, but for now," Beca lay down on the bed handing Chloe the handcuffs. Chloe blinked still trying to deal with her emotions of arousal and surprise, "You take control."

 _Control._

At the sound of that word, Chloe snapped back into reality. Kissing Beca fiercely on the lips, Chloe grabbed Beca's wrists, handcuffing them to the railing. Beca tried to chase after Chloe's lips when she pulled away. Hearing the clinking of metal against metal, turned both women on impossibly more. Beca groaned in frustration as Chloe kissed down her body. Chloe smirked when Beca yanked on the cuffs trying desperately to touch her.

"You let me be in control and now, I'm going to make you forget your name." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear before biting down on her earlobe and tracing the edge with her tongue.

Beca moaned, "Chlo, please. My zipper is starting to scratch."

Chloe looked into Beca's pleading eyes then down at the bulge in her skinny jeans. Smirking, Chloe agonizingly slid down Beca's toned abdomen. Lightly kneading Beca's breasts, Chloe lay her head on Beca's thigh right beside her throbbing crotch. Her hands came down to rub up and down Beca's thighs. Beca was already writhing in anticipation of being touched. Carefully, Chloe unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Before lying back down, Chloe rid herself of her pants and underwear. Beca watched as she groaned when the cuffs held her from touching the beautiful specimen in front of her.

"Ugh, Chloe please!" Beca begged.

Chloe had never heard Beca beg with such earnestness and intensity. Keeping eye contact, she bent down putting each hand on either side of Beca's body.

"Beg. Let me hear your voice," Chloe ordered.

Beca lifted her hips in search of friction but found none. Groaning in frustration, Beca pleaded once more, "Baby, Chlo, please touch me. Make me yours. Jesus Christ, so fucking beautiful and you make me so hard. Just do whatever you fucking want."

Chloe grinned, "I love you."

Beca looking into the most beautiful pair of blue orbs, "Show me."

"Challenge accepted," Chloe attached their lips again.

Now straddling Beca, Chloe could ground down on Beca's dick through her boxers. Beca moaned when she felt Chloe's wetness and warmth lightly grind on her. Rocking back and forth on Beca's member, Chloe placed her hands on Beca's breasts as she held herself up.

"I'm going to ride the cum out of you," Chloe said.

"Better get on with it before I cum by just watching you tease me," Beca answered.

Chloe got off of Beca to pulled off her boxers. Without and waste of time, Chloe lined Beca's tip with her entrance and slid down. Both moaned in pleasure. Chloe's head leaned back while her hands her on Beca's low waist.

"So f-fucking tight," Beca moaned.

"Oh, fuck. Bec, you're so big. Fill me up so g-good," Chloe moaned.

Chloe bent down again with her forearms on each side of Beca's ribs. Moving her hips up and down, Chloe groaned loudly along with a flow of curses as Beca's dick hit that particular spot in her every time. And boy, did it feel so amazing.

"Bec, I'm gonna-...hah, oh my...I'm cumming. Oh fuck! YES!" Chloe's walls clamped down on Beca's cock as she orgasmed.

"Shit! Chlo, your pussy feels so good. Like that, like that, like-" Beca practically yelled in pleasure when Chloe came causing her walls to close down on the sensitive head of her cock.

Chloe and Beca's bodies were glistening with sweat as they continued to make love. Chloe sat up giving them both a new angle. Beca helped my thrusting and meeting halfway.

"You look so fucking gorgeous riding my-FUCK!" Beca didn't finish her sentence when Chloe leaned back leaning on her arms between Beca's legs. The new angle made Chloe's g-spot hit right on the head.

"Bec, I need to-shit! I'm cum-Oh yes!" Chloe screamed while she made small, tight circles on her clit to help her orgasm. Before finishing from her first orgasm, Chloe felt Beca thrust up and hard on her g-spot.

"Oh my God! Sh-sh-shit. Ah!" Chloe felt warm liquid shoot out of her coating Beca's stomach with her liquids.

"Chlo, I need to cum," Beca moaned.

"Come baby. I can't last much longer. Cum with me," Chloe bent forward attaching their lips as they both came at the same time.

"Holy, mm-" Beca groaned as Chloe slid off of her. Chloe unlocked the handcuffs before curling up in Beca's side.

"Damn, I think you broke me," Beca mumbled.

"We're going to need to ask for a new set of sheets."

Beca smiled, "You're so hot when you squirt."

"Maybe you should make me squirt more often," Chloe said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Beca said with a big yawn.

Chloe grabbed the sheets and blankets wrapping them up.

"Hey, Chlo?" Chloe hummed in response already halfway asleep.

"I love you too," Beca said kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Yay! I can't believe we're going to ride water jets! I used to do this all the time when I was little," Chloe said jumping up and down.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows at Chloe's excited attitude, "Just don't kill our kid and it will be just fine."

"Hey ladies! I'm Anna, and I'll get you hooked up," Anna greeted.

Within fifteen minutes, Beca and Chloe were on their own water jets. When permitted, Chloe sped off with Beca hot on her butt. Beca sped up and skid her back end to send a huge wave of water at Chloe. Chloe, sputtering from all the salt water, coughed and flipped Beca off who was dying of laughter.

"I hate you so friggin' much!" Chloe yelled at Beca as they rode alongside.

"Aw, I love you too!" Beca teased before turning around dragging her back end splashing Chloe yet again.

After an hour of riding, both girls were exhausted when they go back to their lodge. After showering and dressed for bed, both were curled up on the couch watching 'Friends.'

"We leave tomorrow. Back to reality, huh," Chloe said.

Beca was absent mindlessly stroking soft, red curls, "Yep. You start you new job. And I start recording singles."

"I still want to hear these singles," Chloe said.

"You will, but I haven't even figured out the music and tune for it. I only have the lyrics done," Beca said.

"Thank you," Chloe said lifting her head to look Beca in the eye.

"For what?"

"Everything. All of this! Our new house. Getting me a job. How do I deserve you?" Chloe was tearing up.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't cry! Please, Chlo! It's me who doesn't deserve you! You were so good to me in college because you didn't judge me for what extra I have and you just forced your way into my life and personal space. You're my other half Chlo. My mom always said, 'No one truly loves you unless they love you as you are.' And you, Chloe Beale, love me for who I am. You didn't hate me for having a penis, yet you loved me more because I'm different. So it's me who does not deserve you! Damnit, Beale! You turned me into this piece of shitty sap."

Beca was crying with Chloe now. Chloe grabbed Beca's face and kissed her thoroughly.

"Come on, it's out last night here and the last night of our honeymoon. And I plan on making it count," Chloe pulled Beca up from the couch to the bedroom.

 **That's all folks! It is the end of our honeymoon! Hope you enjoyed it all! Now, we go back to their work lives and living at home with crazy Bellas and relatives. Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews, prompts, requests, and inputs are considered and always appreciated.**


End file.
